Pedagogic3
by maria.peretyachenko
Summary: Pedagogic3


**I. Педагогика современной школы. Дидактика – теория обучения и образования.**

Тема I. 10. Содержание образования как средство формирования базовой культуры личности и ее развития

** План:**

Понятие о дидактике, проблемы исследования дидактики, категории дидактики.

Сущность понятия «содержание образования».

Источники и детерминанты формирования содержания образования.

Тенденции совершенствования содержания общего среднего образования в Республике Беларусь.

Документы, определяющие содержание образования на разных уровнях: учебный план, учебные программы, учебники и учебные пособия.

**Глоссарий:**

**1. Дидактика – **

а) теория обучения и образования;

б) отрасль педагогических знаний, в рамках которой исследуются сущность, закономерности и принципы обучения, содержание образования, методы, средства и формы овладения учащимися содержанием образования в процессе обучения.

**2. Содержание образования – **система научных знаний, практических умений и навыков, творческих способностей, нравственно-эстетических взглядов, мировоззренческих идей, которыми учащиеся овладевают в процессе обучения и которые решительным образом сказываются на формировании их личностного облика.

**3. Общее образование – **процесс овладения учащимися основами наук о природе и обществе.

**4. Политехническое образование –** овладения учащимися основными принципами всех процессов современного производства, приобретение ими навыков труда простейшими орудиями производства.

**5. Учебный план – **это основной государственный документ, составная часть государственного стандарта в области образования, в котором определяется продолжительность учебного года, длительность четвертей (семестров) и каникул, дается полный перечень дисциплин, изучаемых в учебном заведении, распределяется изучение предметов по годам обучения, указывается общее количество часов, отведенных на изучение предметов за все время обучения в каждом классе (на каждом курсе. Факультете)

**6. Учебная программа – **основной государственный документ, составленный на основании учебного плана, в котором отражается конкретное содержание учебного материала по предмету в тезисном виде; определяются объем учебного материала и логика его изучения, количество часов по темам и разделам; дается перечень умений и навыков, подлежащих формированию в процессе изучения конкретного предмета («обучающийся должен знать и уметь…»).

**10.1. Понятие о дидактике, проблемы исследования дидактики, категории дидактики.** Дидактика — это особая научная дисциплина, раздел общей педагогики, в котором дается теоретическая разработка вопросов образования и обучения. Таким образом, дидактика — это теория образования и обучения.

Необходимо уточнить, что обучение является объектом изучения ряда наук: психологии, методик преподавания частных предметов, логики, кибернетики (например, программированное обучение) и др. В рамках данных наук исследуются свои, присущие им предметы.

Предметом дидактики выступают **"обучение как средство образования и воспитания человека" **(И.Я. Лернер, М.Н. Скаткин), **"связь, взаимодействие преподавания и учения, их единство" **(В.В. Краевский), а также **условия, необходимые для эффективного протекания процесса преподавания-учения **(по Ч. Куписевичу).

Дидактика является одновременно и теоретической, и прикладной наукой. В ней разрабатываются теоретические основы образования и обучения (сущность данных процессов, важнейшие закономерности их протекания). На основе теоретических разработок в дидактике устанавливаются принципы обучения (требования к данному процессу, следование которым позволяет добиться его высокой результативности), определяется содержание образования в определенные периоды времени, даются конкретные рекомендации о применении соответствующих форм, методов, средств организации обучения. Эти общие рекомендации и правила являются основой для разработки методик преподавания различных конкретных (частных) предметов. В этом проявляется прикладное значение дидактики как педагогической дисциплины.

Термин "дидактика" происходит от греческих слов "didaktikos" — в буквальном переводе "обучающий" и "didasko" — изучающий. Считается, что термин введен немецким педагогом Вольфгангом Ратке (1571 — 1635). Он назвал свой курс лекций "дидактикой", "искусством преподавания". Я.А. Коменский наполнил данный термин другим содержанием, превратившим термин в понятие. Великий чешский педагог представил дидактику как **систему научных знаний. **Главный труд своей жизни он назвал **"Великая дидактика", содержащая универсальную теорию учить всех всему, или **верный и тщательно обдуманный способ создавать по всем общинам, городам и селам каждого христианского государства такие школы, в которых бы все юношество того и другого пола, без всякого, где бы то ни было, исключения, могло **обучаться наукам, совершенствоваться в нравах, исполняться благочестия и таким образом в годы юности научиться всему, что нужно для настоящей и будущей жизни **(1657). Я.А. Коменский не ограничивал дидактику лишь теорией обучения, включив в нее и методы нравственного воспитания ("насаждение благочестия" в процессе обучения школьников), вопросы формирования школьной дисциплины, организации системы образования. Таким образом, под дидактикой ученый подразумевал педагогику в широком смысле этого слова.

В дальнейшем большой вклад в разработку вопросов дидактики внес швейцарский педагог И.Г. Песталоцци, ставший основоположником методики начального обучения. Известны его работы "Метод. Памятная записка Песталоцци" (1800), "Как Гертруда учит своих детей" (1801), "О народном образовании" (1806) и др.

Немецкий ученый-философ, психолог и педагог, И.Ф Гербарт (1776 — 1841) разработал теоретические основы дидактики, определив в своей основе предмет и проблемы исследования данной научной дисциплины, ее категориальный аппарат, структуру.

Великим дидактом в истории педагогики считается А. Дистервег (1790 — 1866). Его назвали "учителем немецких учителей", так как одним из первых он организовал профессионально-педагогическое учебное заведение по подготовке учителей, разработал ряд законов и правил развивающего обучения ("Руководство к образованию немецких учителей", 1835).

Из русских педагогов-дидактов особую роль в развитии дидактики как научной дисциплины сыграл К.Д. Ушинский (1824 — 1870). В статье "О пользе педагогической литературы" он обратил внимание читателей на то, что эффективность обучения (а следовательно, и воспитания) обусловливается тем, насколько учитель владеет методами и приемами, умениями и навыками применения **педагогической теории **на практике. Широко известно его высказывание о том, что "одна педагогическая практика без теории — то же, что знахарство в медицине" [24, с. 142]. Иными словами, педагог подчеркнул настоятельную необходимость разработки **научных основ обучения и образования. **Он сам сделал неоценимый вклад в разработку и обогащение теории обучения. К.Д. Ушинским была разработана целостная система обучения учащихся. На страницах своих дидактических работ он представил идеи совершенствования профессиональной деятельности учителя. Важнейшей из них является мысль о том, что искусство обучения, мастерство обучающей деятельности педагога проявляется не столько в предоставлении ученикам обширной учебной информации, сколько в умениях создавать в учебном процессе такие ситуации, которые способствуют самостоятельности и сознательности учения школьников, развитию их умственных способностей, любознательности и потребности в познании. Дидактические идеи, высказанные в свое время К.Д. Ушинским, легли в основу разработки современной теории активизации познавательной деятельности учащихся, проблемного и дифференцированного обучения

Большой вклад в развитие дидактики внесли российские педагоги Х1Х — начала ХХ века, которых по праву называют единомышленниками и последователями К.Д. Ушинского — В.И. Водовозов (1825 — 1886), Н.А. Корф (1837 — 1904), П.Ф. Каптерев (1849 — 1922) и др. Своеобразной дидактической энциклопедией представляется фундаментальный труд П.Ф. Каптерева "Дидактические очерки". В нем в целостной системе разработаны такие важнейшие проблемы, как сущность образовательного процесса, содержание школьных учебных курсов, методы обучения, формы организации обучения, роль учителя в учебном процессе. В современных учебниках педагогики раздел дидактики в значительной степени следует предложенной П.Ф. Каптеревым структуре.

Педагог решительно выступал против перегрузок в учебных программах школьников, говорил о введении курсов по выбору для учащихся 11 — 14 лет, о дифференциации обучения на старшей ступени. Многие дидактические идеи ученого, педагога П.Ф. Каптерева находят свое подтверждение в практике современной школы.

К известным дидактам советского времени, бесспорно, относятся И.Д. Лордкипанидзе (1905), Б.П. Есипов (1894 — 1967), М.А. Данилов (1899 — 1973), М.Н. Скаткин (1900 — 1987), И.Я. Лернер (1917 — 1996), Ю.К. Бабанский (1927 — 1987), М.И. Махмутов (1926) и др. Значение для развития теории и практики советской школы имели такие дидактические работы, как: Данилов М.А. и Есипов Б.П. Дидактика. — М., 1957; Основы дидактики. / Под ред. Б.П. Есипова, — М., 1967; Дидактика средней школы / Под ред. М.Н. Скаткина. — М., 1982; Занков Л.В. Дидактика и жизнь. — М., 1968; Бабанский Ю.К. Оптимизация процесса обучения: общедидактический аспект. — М.,1977; Скаткин М.Н. Проблемы современной дидактики. — М., 1984. и мн. др.

Большой вклад в развитие дидактики вносят современные ученые. Наиболее актуальными для современной дидактики являются вопросы разработки видов обучения (проблемного, дифференцированного, программированного), проблема активизации учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников в процессе обучения, разработка инновационных технологий обучения ("инновация" [от лат. innovation — нововведение, новообразование]). Не менее важной является проблема осмысления значения педагогического творчества учителя в обучении, которое противостоит шаблонному подходу к обучающей деятельности и предполагает поиск нового в учебно-воспитательной деятельности. В процессе овладения педагогическим образованием и приобщения к педагогической практике вы будете узнавать имена современных дидактов и сущность их дидактических исследований.

Таким образом, мы сделали краткий исторический экскурс в развитие дидактики. Обобщением данного обзора является то, что ученые, педагоги в разные исторические периоды внесли свою лепту в развитие теории обучения и образования. Они создали фундамент традиционной классической дидактики, проложили пути к поиску нового в осуществлении обучения. Дидактика продолжает свое развитие. Однако для того, чтобы создать в ней что-то новое, более прогрессивное, необходимо хорошо изучить фундаментальные дидактические знания, накопленные в педагогике**.**

Из предыдущих лекций мы уже знаем сущность понятия "проблема исследования" (осознание невозможности разрешения противоречий и трудностей при помощи уже имеющихся знаний и стремление найти новые знания, средства с целью их решений). Каждая самостоятельная, фундаментальная наука, научная дисциплина имеет свои проблемы исследования.

Как теория обучения и образования дидактика разрабатывает следующие общие проблемы:

— выявление **целей образования и обучения** (отвечает на вопрос: для чего, с какой целью учить?)

— разработка **педагогических основ содержания образования** (иными словами, дидактика ищет ответ на вопрос: чему учить, какой должна быть система ЗУН(ов), подлежащих овладению учащимися в процессе обучения?).

— исследование **сущности, закономерностей и принципов обучения**, путей повышения его развивающе-воспитательного влияния на учащихся, их знание обеспечивает эффективность обучающей деятельности;

— изучение **закономерностей учебно-познавательной деятельности** обучающихся и путей ее активизации в процессе обучения;

— совершенствование **методов и форм организации обучения**, определение условий их наиболее активного применения;

— одной из задач (задача — часть проблемы) дидактики является **разработка общих принципов создания и использования средств обучения **(учебников, учебных пособий, наглядности, технических средств, различного учебного оборудования).

Как самостоятельная педагогическая дисциплинадидактика имеет категории и понятия (из предыдущих лекций вы помните, что понятие — это одна из логических форм мышления, высший уровень обобщения; категория — это понятие, отражающее существенные, **всеобщие свойства явлений действительносaти**). Они составляют ее каркас, основу как науки.

Дидактика, конечно же, широко использует общие категории педагогики. Две из них являются одновременно и общими категориями педагогики, и категориями дидактики — это понятия "обучение", "образование". Их соотношение следует рассматривать как соотношение цели и ее средства:

образование — это цель, ( понятие: специалоно организованый процесс овладения теоретическими знаниями, систкмы ЗУН, нравстрвенно эстетической культуры. )

обучение — средство ее достижения. Нам уже известны из первой лекции сущности данных категорий.

Третья, сугубо дидактическая категория — **содержание образования **(о сущности данной дидактической категории речь пойдет на следующей лекции).

Обучение в свою очередь имеет две стороны, которые получили свое логическое оформление в понятиях **учение и преподавание. **Сущность учения заключается в **собственно деятельности школьника по усвоению содержание образования, то есть в учебно-познавательной деятельности ученика. **Эта деятельность происходит, как правило, под руководством учителя непосредственно на уроках и опосредованно (в процессе выполнения домашних заданий, самообразования и т.д.).

**Преподавание — это обучающая деятельность учителя, планомерное руководство им учебно-познавательной деятельностью учащегося.**

В следующих темах лекций будут подробно рассмотрены категории и понятия дидактики: процесс обучения, содержание образования, формы обучения, формы организации обучения, методы обучения, приемы обучения, средства обучения, классно-урочная система, урок как основная организационная форма обучения. Все это — важные дидактические понятия.

В дидактике "прижились" понятия ряда смежных наук. Например, из философии — "содержание и формы", "общее и особенное", категории методологии и методов.

Как общедидактические воспринимаются понятия психологии — "учебные умения и навыки", "мотивы учения", "познавательная деятельность", "познавательные процессы — восприятие, мышление, память, внимание и т.д.".

**10.2. Сущность понятия «содержание образования». **Осмысливая сущность понятия "дидактика", мы пришли к выводам, что данная научная дисциплина отвечает на важнейшие вопросы: чему учить и как учить? Она и сегодня ищет ответы на эти вопросы, но перед дидактами, педагогами-теоретиками и практиками возникли и новые: для чего учить? (цель образования и обучения) и кого учить? (их объект). Если объединить все эти вопросы, возникнет логическое построение в следующей последовательности: **кого **учить? (контингент обучающихся), **для чего учить? **(цель образования и обучения, причем мы должны помнить, что образование как результат процесса овладения ЗУН(ами) — это цель, стоящая перед обучающимися, а обучение — средство достижения данной цели), **чему учить?**(содержание образования), **как учить? **(методика обучения). Взаимосвязь всех этих компонентов образования и обучения находит свое отражение в следующей схеме (И.И. Прокопьев, Н.В. Михалкович) [21, с. 298]:

**Взаимосвязь цели, содержания, объекта и субъекта**

** образования и обучения**

** контингент обучающихся**

** Цель: для чего учить?**

** кто? чему учить? кого?**

** субъект Содержание объект**

** (обучающий) обучения (учащийся)**

как?

Взаимодействие субъекта с объектом (С — О)

**Результат (запущенный механизм саморазвития школьника)**

Целью данной лекции является анализ научного обоснования ответов на вопросы: для чего учить? и чему учить? Нам необходимо осмыслить и усвоить **понятие о содержании образования, которое определяется целями образования и обучения в их историческом развитии.**

Определение понятия содержания образования мы находим в каждом учебнике педагогики. Так, Б.Т. Лихачев пишет: "**Содержание общего образования представляет собой **

**сумму знаний, умений и навыков, в основном соответствующих современному состоянию научного знания, педагогически переработанную в общие основы наук, общественных отношений, производства" [**18, с. 384**]. **

По мнению В.С. Леднева,

**"содержание образования — это часть общечеловеческой культуры, предъявляемая индивиду для усвоения, отобранная и структурированная таким образом, чтобы ее усвоение направляло и детерминировало развитие личности соответственно целям воспитания" **[15, с. 91].

По И.Я. Лернеру,

содержание образования — это **педагогическая адаптация системы знаний, общих интеллектуальных и практических умений и навыков, опыта творческой деятельности и эмоционально-волевого отношений к миру, усвоение которого обеспечивает развитие личности **[17, с. 101 — 103 ].

И.Ф. Харламов под содержанием образования понимает **"ту систему научных знаний, практических умений и навыков, а также мировоззренческих и нравственно-эстетических идей, которыми необходимо овладеть учащимся в процессе обучения" **[25, с. 79].

Сравнивая данные определения, мы приходим к выводу, что содержание образования представляет собой ту совокупность научных знаний, практических умений и навыков, творческих способностей, нравственно-эстетических взглядов, мировоззренческих представлений, которыми должны овладеть учащиеся в процессе обучения и воспитания и которые решающим образом влияют на развитие личности.

Содержание образования имеет разные функции для учащихся и учителей. Для учащихся оно выполняет **информационно-коммуникативную функцию **(именно из содержания образования ученики черпают информацию о явлениях и предметах окружающей их действительности, о развитии мира, о понятиях и законах науки и т.д.; овладение содержанием образования дает возможность развивать речь, коммуникативные умения и навыки, обеспечивающее полноценное общение с другими людьми).

Для преподавателя, учителя содержание образования отыгрывает роль **предметно-инструментальную, **то есть для педагога — это прежде всего **средство, важнейший инструмент** умственного развития учащихся, выработки у них интеллектуальных, практических навыков, умений творческой деятельности, общения, нравственных взглядов и качеств и т.д. Посредством содержания школьного образования учитель организовывает в сознании учащихся **систему **познания окружающей действительности.

Каковы же источники определения содержания образования? Что дает возможность определить ученым-дидактам, учителя-практикам, какие знания, умения и навыки необходимы ученикам в первую очередь, какие нужны постольку поскольку, а какие вообще можно игнорировать, не включая их в содержание образования? Ответ на этот вопрос имеет свою историю развития. В педагогической науке к концу XVIII — началу XX веков оформились теории образования, его содержания. Одна из них получила название **теории формального образования (**ведет свое начало от Локка (XVII век), Песталоцци, Канта и Гербарта (XVIII — XIX столетия), вторая — **теории материального образования ( **английский философ-утилитарист Г. Спенсер (XVIII в.), английский естествоиспытатель Томас Гексли (Х1Х в.) и др.). Сторонники первой теории придерживались философии рационализма (racio [лат.] — разум) и считали, что знания возникают как функция разума. Они утверждали, что при обучении не столь важны сами знания, сумма информации. Важнейшая задача образования, (следовательно, и его содержания), по их мнению, заключается не столько в изучении обучающимися фактического материала, сколько в развитии ума, способностей к анализу, синтезу, логическому мышлению.

Представители теории материального образования исходили из философии эмпиризма (empeiria [от греч.] — опыт) и поставили вопрос о необходимости подготовки в процессе обучения людей, обладающих естественно-научной и практической подготовкой. Они утверждали, что содержание образования в первую очередь должно быть наполнено естественнонаучными знаниями, а в качестве критерия отбора образовательного материала должна быть определена степень его утилитарной пригодности для жизни, для практической деятельности. Такой подход к определению содержания образования был продиктован быстрым развитием в конце XVIII — начале XIX века науки и техники, промышленности.

Таблица сравнительной характеристики теорий формального и материального образования, составленная С.А. Пуйманом [22, с. 94], позволяет увидеть все "за" и "против" этих теорий и осознать, что истина при определении критериев отбора содержания общего образования находится посередине. Школа должна обогащать учащихся глубокими знаниями (и не только утилитарного характера, по принципу: "что нужно в жизни, а что нет"). Одновременно необходимо развивать мыслительные способности детей, особенно в свете научных открытий последнего времени, в условиях стремительного развития информационных технологий, когда не столь важна сама информация (в Интернете ее очень много, узнать об определенных фактах можно не выходя из дома), сколько умение ее найти, осмыслить и творчески применить.

**Сравнительная характеристика теорий**

**формального и материального образования**

**Линии сравнения**

**Теория формального образования**

**Теория материального образования**

сторонники теории

Локк, Песталоцци, Кант, Гербарт

Г. Спенсер, Т. Гексли

филос.-ая основа

рационализм

эмпиризм

источник знаний

разум

опыт

основная цель образ.-ия

развитие умственных способностей и познавательных интересов уч-ся, их внимания, памяти, мышления

передача учащимся как можно больше объема знаний из разл. областей науки, пригодных в жизни Энциклопедизм знаний

учебные

Греческий и лат. языки, математика

Естественнонаучные дисциплины и предметы прикладного хар-ра

Положительные - стороны

формирование умения мыслить, развитие интеллектуальной сферы личности

высокая оценка содержания знаний

недостатки

Одностороннее использование знаний в подборе учебного материала недооценка их значения

перегруженность учащихся информацией, слабая связь между курсами, линейный принцип составления уч. программ

тип уч-ых заведений

классическая гимназия

реальные училища и лицеи

Аргументировано критиковал теории формального и материального образования К.Д. Ушинский, подчеркивая, что школа должна не только развивать учащихся, но и вооружать их знаниями, которые могут быть полезны в их дальнейшей жизни. С другой стороны, он считал, что нельзя подходить к усвоению науки лишь с точки зрения утилитарности, что знания, связанные с жизнью опосредованно, не менее важны, чем прикладные [21, с. 134 — 160].

Сегодня точка зрения К.Д. Ушинского на определение содержания образования не устарела, хотя, конечно же, социокультурные изменения наложили свой отпечаток на решение проблемы отбора знаний, умений и навыков, которыми должны овладевать учащиеся в процессе обучения.

**10.3 Источники и детерминанты формирования содержания образования. **

Теория формального образования отвергала значимость самого образовани, делила науки на полезные и неполезные. Дискуссию разрешил Ушинский, он заявил, что школа должна не только развивать ум но и вооружать учащихся знаниями, но нельзя подходить только с точки зрения полезности, знания связанные с жизнью не меншьше важны чем …. Современна школа преслудует 2 цели:

дать фактический материал для усвоения

на этом материале развивать учение школьника

На содержание образования влияют определенные источники:

наука

производство материальных благ и культур, не все источники используются в содержании образования

общественные отношения

нравственная и духовная жизнь общества

Дидактические требования к со

1) целенаправленность со, в современной школе оно делится на 3 части

1) формирование интеллекти и научного мировоззрения (естественно математические предметы)

2) гуманитарные

3) физкультура, пение, рисование

2) научность, систематичность содержания образования

3) межпредметность со

4) системность и логичность (история, литература, хронология - принцип изучения логики)

5) связь теории с практикой

6) связь с.о. с жизнью

7) наличие взаимосвязи с общим и политихническом обрзовании

Любое с.о. есть в определенных документах.

1) учебный план - государственный стандарт в образ, утвержд. мин просом в котором есть предметы и количество часов на них; время изучения предметов, количество временя; продолж. уч года, продолж четвертей, практик, и т.д.

в школе учебный план 1 на все классы, в вузах, техникумах столько сколько специальностей

на основании учебного плана разрабатывается

2)учебная программа - брошюра в котором определены цели изучения предмета, тезисно излажены положения по данному предмету, по каждой теме, даны критерии что должны знать и уметь по предмету, и определены основные методические инструкции и указания.

1) пояснительная записка (определены критерии материала, что должны значть и уметь дети)

2) собственно содержание образования по предмету (по каждой теме определы вопросы и понятия)

3) методические указания - рекомендации по организации форм обучения

умк - учебно методический комплекс преподавателя

существуют также авторские программы обучения:

факультативы, научные объединения учащихся

в вузах

планирование спецкурсов

ни один вид программы не может использоваться без утверждения на пед советах

В 1993 году возник закон об образовании в РБ, в связи с тем, что Б стала автономным государством.

Содержание образования было деполитизировано.

Идеалогической основой являются общечеловеческие ценности.

Признание необходимости введение национального компонента в содержание образования, внесения изменений в документы, связанные с развитием национальной школы.

Появление предметов в виде факультативов по изучению бел фальклора, бел искусства…

Все эти меры призваны укрепить национальное самосознание граждан нашей страны.

В связи с изменениями мировой системы образования, в школьной системе дифференцированный подход.

Таким образом:

1) преоретет человеческих ценностей

2) национально-культурное содержание образования

Существует несколько основных, диалектически и органично взаимосвязанных источников содержания образования, материал которых подвергается педагогической переработке, после чего становится предметом изучения учащихся:

— наука;

— производства материальных благ и культура;

— опыт общественных отношений;

— духовные ценности, содержание различных форм общественного познания.

Весь научный, производственный, культурный, обществоведческий опыт в реальной жизни существует как целостность. Но целое познается через отдельное и особенное. Поэтому все, что необходимо познать растущему человеку на начальных этапах образования (начальная и средняя школа) оформляется в виде отдельных предметов. На заключительном этапе (старшие классы средней школы, лицеев, гимназий) ученикам необходимы обобщенные, интегративные общеобразовательные курсы, показывающие мир в целом, в его взаимосвязях и опосредованиях (общая физика, математика, биология и химия, обществоведение, человек и общество и т.д.). Синтетические курсы снимают условное дробление наук, показывают мир в единстве и противоречиях, обращают мышление учащихся к диалектике.

Определение содержания школьного образования — задача не такая простая, как может показаться на первый взгляд. История педагогики и советской школы показывает, что при решении проблемы определения содержания образования, которым должны овладевать школьники, допускалось (и допускается) много ошибок, отрицательно сказывающихся на качестве обучения. В частности, в период 30 — 70-х годов ХХ века в школах СССР наблюдалось идеологическое искажение системы знаний, особенно по гуманитарным наукам (истории, литературе, обществоведении и т.д.), что было связано с эпохой сталинизма. В 50 — 60-х годах значительным недостатком содержания образования в советской школе было его отставание от современных достижений науки и техники. В 70-е годы стремление исправить этот недостаток привело к перегрузке содержания школьного образования, следовательно, к учебным перегрузкам учащихся.

И все же в основном содержание школьного образования определено так, чтобы обеспечить эффективную и полноценную подготовку школьников к жизни.

Этому способствуют определенные педагогикой, дидактикой важнейшие факторы, учет которых позволяет произвести оптимальный отбор учебного материала.

В современной дидактике данные факторы представлены как:

** объективные **(потребности общества и развитие науки и техники, научно-технический прогресс) и

** субъективные **(идеологические, политические установки государства, если они являются результатом волеизъявления отдельных политических личностей, субъектов истории; методологические позиции ученых, стоящих у истоков определения содержания образования).

Самыми значимыми для определения содержания образования являются объективные факторы. В первой лекции, говоря о предпосылках возникновения педагогики как науки, мы определили важнейшее положение о том, что воспитание возникло и развивалось под влиянием

**потребностей общества** в "преобразовании общечеловеческой природы". Данное положение в полной мере относится и содержанию образования (как компонента обучения, следовательно, и воспитания). Из истории мы знаем, что еще в Х1Х столетии в большинстве стран мира школьное образование ограничивалось лишь изучением счета, чтения и письма. В настоящее время содержания школьного образования несопоставим с тем, что должны были знать учащиеся всего лишь 100 — 200 лет назад. Уровень требований к содержанию образования возрастает для каждого последующего поколения, так как общество не стоит на месте, его развитие прогрессивно. Общественный прогресс включает в себя и научно-технический, который должен в обязательном порядке находить свое отражение в содержании образования, влиять на его изменения. Так, значительных изменений в содержании школьного образования потребовали такие научные достижения, как расщепление атомного ядра, развитие генетики, получение и использование полимерных химических веществ, изобретение и внедрение в широкую практику компьютерно-вычислительной техники и многое другое.

Отдельную группу факторов формирования содержания образования (кроме названных выше объективных и субъективных) представляют

**психолого-педагогические факторы**:

**учет возрастных и индивидуальных возможностей учащихся в содержании образования **(эти факторы рассматриваются в дидактике и как принципы формирования содержания образования).

В условиях перемен, происходящих в науке и технике, в производственных отношениях людей, в их социальной, духовной жизни педагогика должна формировать такое содержание образования, которое отвечало бы запросам всего общества и одновременно было бы направлено на интенсивное формирование способностей каждого отдельного человека, на развитие его индивидуальности, личности.

С учетом вышеназванных факторов формирования содержания образования в дидактике разработана система требований, которые должны соблюдаться при его определении и внедрении в практику школы. По-иному эти требования можно назвать **принципами формирования содержания общего среднего образования. **

Система данных принципов представлена:

v принципом **целенаправленности** содержания школьного образования (содержание школьного образования на всех его ступенях должно быть направлено на развитие и формирование всесторонней и гармоничной личности, что означает: в процессе школьного обучения должно обеспечиваться **умственное развитие **детей, их **нравственно-эстетическое воспитание, **политехническую и трудовую подготовку, **физическое совершенствование.** В связи с этим содержание обучения в школе включает в себя цикл **естественно-математических наук, гуманитарных дисциплин, **предметов, **развивающих** **эстетический вкус, **а также **физическую культуру и занятия по труду**);

v принципом построения содержания образования на **научной основе **(это означает, что в каждый учебный предмет должны включаться только твердо устоявшиеся в науке факты и теоретические положения; учебный материал по каждому предмету должен соответствовать современному состоянию науки);

v содержание образования по каждому учебному предмету должно** соответствовать логике и системе, свойственным той или иной науке **(в зависимости от специфики предмета может быть логика изучения по принципу хронологическому, по принципу "от простого — к сложному");

v в содержании школьного образования должны осуществляться **межпредметные связи, принцип взаимосвязи между отдельными учебными предметами **(изучение некоторых предметов невозможно без предварительного усвоения других, например, изучение физики возможно только после усвоения основ алгебры; соблюдение принципа межпредметности в содержании образования обеспечивает целостное видение и понимание учащимися картины окружающего мира);

v в содержании образования должна находить отражение **связь теории с практикой, науки с жизнью **(в нем необходимо предусматривать практическую деятельность учащихся по применению изученной теории, выполнение практических работ и трудовых заданий, экскурсии на производство, производительный труд старшеклассников; иными словами, в содержании образования наряду с системой определенных для усвоения знаний, должна быть обязательно определена система умений и навыков: "учащиеся должны знать и на основании знаний уметь, в противном случае образованыие будет носить оторванный от жизни характер);

v содержание образования должно соответствовать **возрастным и индивидуальным особенностям учащихся **(речь идет об оптимальном для определенного возраста отборе объема и теоретической сложности учебного материала, об умении дидактов освободить содержание образования для учащихся на определенном возрастном этапе от второстепенного и несущественного для изучения **основ наук **, что на практике достигается с трудностями, поэтому сегодня существует проблема перегрузки содержания школьного образования. С точки зрения учета индивидуальных особенностей школьников должна осуществляться дифференциация содержания образования: создание разноуровневых программ обучения, учебников с дифференцированным по степени глубины и трудности заданиями и т.д.);

v общее среднее образование должно осуществляться в современной школе **в единстве с политехническим и трудовым обучением и способствовать профессиональной ориентации учащихся **(школа должна обеспечивать общее, политехническое образование в единстве и способствовать выбору учащимися профессии. **Общее образование — процесс овладения обучающимися основами наук о природе и обществе. **Общим оно называется потому, что предполагает общетеоретическую подготовку и формирование наиболее распространенных умений и навыков, на основе чего в дальнейшем возможно специальное профессиональное обучение.

v **Политехническое образование — овладение учащимися основными принципами всех процессов современного производства, приобретение навыков труда простейшими орудиями производства. **В процессе политехнического образования изучаются основы получения электрической, тепловой и механической энергии, ее применение в народном хозяйстве; основные способы производства химических веществ и их применение; основы сельского хозяйства (агропроизводство); различные способы повышения производительности труда. То есть, политехническое образование обеспечивает выработку практических трудовых умений и навыков, как то — умения обращаться с простейшими орудиями труда (молоток, сверло, игла и т.д.), умения пользоваться простейшими механизмами и электрическими приспособлениями, усвоение простейших способов выращивания и ухода за растениями и т.д.).

Изложенные требования, предъявляемые к содержанию школьного образования, не только обеспечивают всесторонний учет потребностей общества в подготовке специалистов в различных областях деятельности, но и обеспечивают возможности дальнейшего общественного прогресса.

**10.4. Тенденции совершенствования содержания общего среднего образования в Республике Беларусь. **Изменение, перестройка содержания образования по мере возрастания к нему запросов общества, развития науки и техники, процессов нравственно-духовной жизни людей — явление необходимое. Существенные изменения в конце ХХ — начале ХХI века произошли в содержании школьного образования в Беларуси. Эти коренные преобразования начались в 90-х годах прошлого столетия и были обусловлены, в первую очередь, политическими событиями в этот период (распад СССР, приобретение самостоятельности в государственном развитии, суверенности Республикой Беларусь), социально-экономическими (изменения в экономике, в государственном устройстве, в идеологии государства и т.д.). Изменения в содержании школьного образования происходили в этот период на всем постсоветском пространстве. По мнению Н.И. Латыша, в целом просматриваются следующие тенденции переработки содержания школьного образования:

— деполитизация содержания образования, ликвидация "белых пятен" в историческом, обществоведческом и литературном образовании;

— расширение общечеловеческих ценностей в содержании общего образования как следствие переориентации школы на гуманистические принципы функционирования;

— признание необходимости дифференциации образования, обучения в целом, дифференцированного подхода к определению содержания образования, играющего немаловажную роль в процессе формирования индивидуума, личности [14, с.43].

В 1991 году (сразу после распада СССР) в Беларуси был разработан "Закон об образовании" . В 1993 году были созданы "Концепция национальной школы Беларуси", "Концепция образования и воспитания в Республике Беларусь". В данных документах подчеркивается, что содержание образования в Беларуси разработано с **учетом традиций, современного социально-экономического состояния республики и мирового опыта в разработке содержания образования.**

Анализ "Закона об образовании в Республике Беларусь", Концепций воспитания и образования в РБ, документов, отражающих ход реформы системы образования, а также существующих в реальной практике реформируемых учебных заведений планов и программ обучения позволяет выделить наиболее существенные специфические особенности содержания школьного образования в нашей республике. К ним относятся:

— обновление содержания образования на базе его дифференциации и интеграции с целью создания условий для развития способностей учащихся, развития их индивидуальности;

— изменения в содержании школьного образования, связанные с развитием национальной школы, создающие условия для всемерного формирования национального самосознания обучающихся.

В настоящее время в средних учебных заведениях введен учебный план, который включает в себя **базовый, дифференцированный и школьный компоненты.**

Первый определяет перечень и объемы изучения обязательных для каждого ученика предметов. Он должен обеспечить решение двух задач: сформировать ориентационную основу жизнедеятельности школьника и способствовать успешному развитию его личности. Основная цель данного компонента — дать учащемуся тот минимум знаний, который необходим для функциональной грамотности (полноценной жизнедеятельности). Его вес на разных уровнях обучения различен: от 80 % в начальной школе до 2 / 3 в 11 классе.

Содержание **школьного компонента** передано в распоряжение педагогического коллектива. Он формируется в соответствии с запросами учеников, региональными особенностями месторасположения учебного заведения.

**Дифференцированный компонент **призван соединить личностные образовательные потребности с государственными стандартами освоения учебных дисциплин разной сложности и возможностями конкретных учебных заведений. При этом предполагается создание разноуровневых программ обучения в обычных классах, специализированных классов, школ с углубленным теоретическим и практическим изучением отдельных предметов или их циклов (естественно-научного, гуманитарного, эстетического, проектно-конструкторского и т.д.). Сегодня в Беларуси на принципах дифференциации работают все школы. Кроме того, для детей, проявляющих особую одаренность в обучении по предметам в том или ином направлении, создаются специальные школы-гимназии, лицеи, где наряду с общеобразовательной подготовкой уделяется больше внимания развитию их уникальных способностей.

В связи с другим направлением особенностей содержания школьного образования в Беларуси (создание условий для развития национального самосознания обучающихся) в новых учебных планах важное значение придается государственному белорусскому языку. Он изучается на протяжении всех лет обучения школьников. Принципиально изменяется и содержание литературного образования: произведения белорусских писателей осваиваются в контексте мировой литературы. Более широко представлено содержание образования по истории Беларуси.

В современной национальной школе Беларуси наряду с изучением национального языка, литературы, истории важное место в содержании образования заняли белорусское искусство (мифология, фольклор, танцы, живопись, скульптура, архитектура, народные промыслы), национальные виды спорта и т.д.

Белорусизация школы предполагает разработку и внедрение в практику обучения и воспитания новых предметов (например, этнографии, истории национальной культуры, белорусской мысли и т.д.). Все, сказанное выше, не означает, что в республике нет места другим национальным школам. Каждая национальная общность в Беларуси имеет право и возможность на свою национальную школу, в которой передаются культурные ценности этноса, его традиции. Но в этих школах также должен изучаться белорусский язык как государственный, история и культура белорусского народа.

Таким образом, в содержании образования в школах Беларуси находят свое отражение важнейшие образовательные принципы нашей республики:

— **приоритет человеческих ценностей, **который заключается в воспитании человека как представителя земной цивилизации, знающего мировую историю, уважающего права, культуру и традиции других народов;

— **национально-культурная основа, **предполагающая использование сокровищ национальной духовной и материальной культуры для развития национального самосознания и воспитания лучших национальных качеств характера белорусов;

— **гуманизм, **проявляющийся в обращенности к человеку, в усилении внимания к мотивационно-потребностной сфере личности, ее склонностям, интересам, возможностям свободной самореализации.

**10.5. Документы, определяющие содержание образования на разных уровнях: учебный план, учебные программы, учебники и учебные пособия. **Содержание школьного образования, разработанное с учетом вышеназванных факторов и требований к нему, находит свое отражение в определенных документах:** учебных планах, учебных программах, учебниках, учебных пособиях.**

**Учебный план** общеобразовательной школы (среднего специального или высшего учебного заведения) **— это основной государственный документ, составная часть государственного стандарта в области образования. **Он определяет:

— продолжительность учебного года, длительность четвертей (семестров) и каникул;

— полный перечень дисциплин, изучаемых в учебном заведении;

— распределение предметов по годам обучения;

— количество часов по каждому предмету за все время обучения и на изучение предмета в каждом классе (на каждом курсе по факультетам);

— количество часов в неделю на изучение каждого предмета;

— структуру и продолжительность практикумов.

Учебный план по внешнему виду представляет собой план-сетку, который размещен на развернутом листе.

На основе учебного плана составляются **учебные** **программы**, отражающие:

— конкретное содержание учебного материала по определенным предметам в тезисном виде;

— объем учебного материала и логику его изучения;

— количество часов по темам и разделам;

— перечень умений и навыков, подлежащих формированию в процессе изучения конкретного предмета.

В структурном отношении учебная программа состоит из трех компонентов: пояснительной записки или введения; собственно содержания образования по предмету, включающего основную (в виде основных положений, тезисов)информацию; методических указаний о путях реализации данной программы.

Объяснительная записка предназначена учителю, в ней дается общая характеристика учебного курса, раскрываются цели и задачи обучения данному предмету и т.д.

Собственно содержание образования — учебный материал, который включает основную информацию, понятия, законы, теории, перечень предметных умений и навыков, а также общеучебных, формирование которых происходит на межпредметной основе.

Методические указания содержат критерии оценки знаний, умений навыков учащихся, рекомендации по организации форм обучения, использованию методических приемов.

По внешнему виду учебные программы представляют собой небольшие брошюры, которых должно быть в школе столько, сколько предметов изучается в классе (например, в третьем классе изучается 7 предметов, значит, должно быть семь учебных программ).

Существуют два способа построения учебной программы — **концентрический и линейный. **Концентрическое расположение учебного материала в программах предполагает повторяемость на следующей ступени обучения, но уже в усложненном виде. Такое построение программ используется в основном в младшем звене средней школы, обеспечивающем прочное усвоение базисных знаний, умений и навыков — чтения, счета, письма, развития речи и т.д. Дело в том, что постоянное обращение к одному и тому же материалу, но на более высоком уровне сложности, требует больших затрат времени на обучение, однако обеспечивает его прочность (вспомним: повторенье — мать ученья).

Сущность линейного способа построения учебных программ заключается в логическом построении материала в непрерывной последовательности тесно связанных между собой звеньев. Обычно такой способ используется при построении программ обучения в старшем звене средней общеобразовательной школы.

Учебные программы могут быть типовыми, рабочими и авторскими.

**Типовые учебные программы **разрабатываются на основе государственного образовательного стандарта в той или иной образовательной области. На основе типовых разрабатываются и утверждаются **рабочие программы (в школе — это календарное планирование каждым предметником своей обучающей работы на четверть или учебное полугодие). **Рабочие программы учитель создает на основе имеющегося стандарта, но исходя из конкретных возможностей методического, информационного, технического оснащения учебного процесса, уровня подготовленности учащихся.

**Авторские учебные программы, учитывая требования государственного образовательного стандарта,** могут иметь иную логику построения учебного предмета, собственные подходы к рассмотрению тех или иных учебных тем, но, как и предыдущие, должны быть утверждены при наличии определенных рецензий от специалистов в школе — педагогическим советом, в вузе — ученым советом факультета.

Содержание образования (в любом учебном заведении) находит свое отражение в учебно-методическом комплекте, состоящем из учебников, учебных пособий, методических рекомендаций для учителей, раздаточного материала, наглядных средств обучения.

**Учебник **— это важнейшее средство обучения. В нем подробно, на научной основе излагается учебный материал в соответствии с учебным планом и учебной программой. Учебник решает три основные задачи: содержит основные понятия изучаемой науки, специальные задания (вопросы, упражнения, задачи и т.д.), способствующие осмыслению и прочному усвоению ЗУН(ов), стимулирует познавательный интерес.

**Учебное пособие **качественно отличается от учебника. В нем учебный материал дается более детализировано, содержатся материалы для практических работ, методические рекомендации и т.д. Работая с учебными пособиями, учащиеся учатся различным приемам мыслительной деятельности, находят более обстоятельные ответы на вопросы, содержащиеся в учебнике.

**Методическое пособие **предназначено для учителя, в нем даются рекомендации и советы по методике преподавания, освещается технологическая сторона обучения. Как правило, такие пособия создают наиболее опытные педагоги, учителя-методисты.

Таким образом, для учителя содержание образования по предмету, который он преподает, строго регламентировано указанными выше документами. Однако от преподавателя во многом зависит отбор учебного материала к конкретным урокам и эффективность его распределения по времени изучения. Педагогу-практику в связи с проблемой определения содержания школьного образования необходимо владеть **способами совершенствования содержания учебного предмета,** а чтобы овладеть этими способами, надо четко представлять себе их систему. В таблице, представленной в книге Б.Б. Айсмонтаса "Теория обучения: Схемы и тесты" (2002) четко представлены требования к умениям учителя отобрать и представить учащимся содержание учебного предмета на уроке:

1. Рациональный отбор учебного материала к уроку с четким выделением в нем основной, базовой части и дополнительной, второстепенной информации; соответствующим образом должна быть выделена основная и дополнительная литература.

2. Перераспределение по времени учебного материала с тенденцией изложения нового учебного материала **в начале занятия,** когда восприятие обучаемых более активно.

3. Рациональная дозировка учебного материала для многоуровневой проработки новой информации с учетом того, что процесс познания развивается не по линейному, а по спиральному принципу.

4. Обеспечение логической преемственности новой и уже усвоенной информации, активное использование нового материала для повторения и более глубокого усвоения пройденного.

5. Экономичное и оптимальное использование **каждой минуты учебного времени **для работы учащихся по восприятию, осмыслению, запоминанию, применению на практике учебного материала (содержания образования) с целью его прочного усвоения.

**Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:**

Определите сущность дидактики как педагогической дисциплины, ее проблемы исследования, категории и понятия.

Определите сущность понятия "дидактика". В чем сходство и различие между дидактикой и частными методиками преподавания?

Составьте тезисы к вопросу "Проблемы исследования дидактики". Докажите, что выписанные Вами основные положения представляют собой проблемы, требующие своей разработки.

Назовите виднейших дидактов прошлого. В чем заключается их вклад в развитие теории обучения?

Составьте библиографический список по теме "Разработка вопросов дидактик в трудах советских и современных педагогов" (не менее 12 книг, имеющих важное значение в дидактике как науке) .

Сравните приведенные в лекции определения содержания образования. В чем их отличия? Отражают ли эти определения общую суть рассматриваемого понятия, в чем эта суть?

Поработайте с таблицей «Сравнительная характеристика теорий формального и материального образования» (С.А. Пуйман), представленной в лекции. Попытайтесь раскрыть сущность этих теорий, показать из односторонность и педагогическую несостоятельность. Почему появились данные теории? Почему современному учителю необходимо знать об их существовании?

И.Я. Лернер, имея в виду четыре элемента социального опыта, писал: "... не только все содержание образования состоит из четырех элементов, но и каждый учебный предмет воплощает в себе эти элементы. В подавляющем большинстве случаев эти элементы должны быть предусмотрены и в рамках каждой темы" [с. 67].

— Раскройте Ваше понимание позиции автора. Какие учебные предметы в средней (высшей) школе можно отнести к:

1) дисциплинам, изучение которых в основном обеспечивает усвоение предметных научных знаний;

2)... формирование способов деятельности;

3) ... развитие свободного творчества;

4) ...способствует определенному эмоционально-образному видению мира?

— Покажите на конкретном примере, какие способы деятельности могут быть сформированы в процессе изучения того или иного учебного предмета.

9. Выпишите определения следующих понятий, характеризующих элементы содержания образования: знание, умение, навык, способ деятельности, творчество, творческая деятельность, социальный опыт, культура, ценность, эмоционально-ценностное отношение, чувство.

— Какие из этих понятий являются собственно дидактическими, а какие заимствованы из других наук?

— Каким образом межпредметные связи дидактики с другими науками содействуют решению проблемы совершенствования содержания среднего и высшего образования?

10. Составьте таблицу "Особенности содержания школьного образования в Республике Беларусь на современном этапе". Обоснуйте возникновение специфики содержания образования в школах Беларуси в конце ХХ — начале ХХ1 века.

**Литература:**

Айсмонтас, Б.Б. Содержание образования / Айсмонтас Б.Б. Теория обучения: Схемы и тесты. — М.: Изд-во ВЛАДОС-ПРЕСС, 2002. — С. 78 — 88.

Атутов, П.Р. Политехническое образование школьников в современных условиях/ П.Р. Атутов. — М., 1985.

Голуб, Б. Основы общей дидактики / Б. Голуб. — М.: ВЛАДОС, 1999.

Гончаров, Н.П. Педагогическая система К.Д. Ушинского / Н.П.Гончаров. — М.: Педагогика, 1974.

Дидактика. / Российская педагогическая энциклопедия. В 2-х т. Т. 1. — М., 1993. — С. 265 — 269.

Дидактика средней школы / Под ред. М.Н. Скаткина. Изд. 2-е. — М., 1982.

Двенадцатилетняя школа. Проблемы и перспективы развития общего среднего образования / Под ред. В.С. Леднева, Ю.И. Дика, А.В. Хуторского. — М., 1999.

Закон Республики Беларусь об образовании. — Минск, 1991.

Зорина, Л.Я. Программа — учебник — учитель./ Л.Я. Зорина.— М., 1989.

Коменский, Я.А. Великая дидактика, содержащая универсальное искусство учить всех всему... / Педагогическое наследие / Сост. В.М. Кларин, А.Н. Джуринский. — М.: Педагогика, 1989. — С.11 — 135.

Концепция национальной школы Беларуси / Гусаковский Н.А., Бобков И.Н., Кочергин В.Я. и др. — Минск: НИО, 1993. — 86 с.

Концепция непрерывного воспитания и образования детей и молодежи в Республике Беларусь. – Минск, 2006.

. Куписевич, Ч. Основы общей дидактики / Ч. Куписевич. Пер. с польск. — М., 1986.

Латыш, Н.И. Образование на рубеже веков / Н.И. Латыш. — Минск: НИО, 1994.

Леднев, В.С. Содержание общего среднего образования. / В.С. Леднев. — М., 1989.

Лернер, И.Я. Дидактика средней школы / И.Я. Лернер / Под ред. М.Н. Скаткина, изд-е 2-е. — М., 1992.

Лихачев, Б.Т. Содержание среднего общего образования / Лихачев Б.Т. Педагогика: Курс лекций / Учеб. пособие для студентов педагог. учеб. заведений и слушателей ИПК и ФПК. — 4-е изд., перераб. и доп. — М.: Юрайт, 2000. — С. 380 — 387.

Оконь,В. Введение в общую дидактику / В. Оконь, пер. с польск. — М., 1990.

Основы дидактики / Под ред. Б.П. Есипова. — М., 1967.

Прокопьев, И.И. Содержание образования. / И.И. Прокопьев, Н.В. Михалкович Педагогика. Основы общей педагогики. Дидактика / Учеб. пособие. — Минск: ТетраСистемс, 2002. — С. 298 — 308.

Пуйман, С.А. Содержание образования / А.С. Пуйман Педагогика. Основные положения курса. — Минск: ТетраСистемс, 2001. — С. 93 — 101.

Скаткин, М.Н. Содержание общего среднего образования. Проблемы и перспективы./ М.Н. Скаткин, В.В. Краевский.— М., 1981.

Ушинский,К.Д. Избранные педагогические сочинения: В 2 Т./ К.Д. Ушинский. — М.: Учпедгиз РСФСР, 1953. — Т. 1.

Харламов, И.Ф. Педагогика: Компакт. учеб. курс: для студентов ун-тов и пед. ин-тов. — Минск: Университетское, 2001. — С. 79 — 87.

ТемаI. 11. Процесс обучения. Структура, закономерности и принципы обучения.

**План:**

Сущность обучения как специально организованного педагогического процесса.

Структура процесса обучения.

Закономерности и принципы процесса обучения.

**Глоссарий: **

**Процесс обучения** – двусторонний целенаправленный процесс организации педагогом активной учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся по овладению содержанием образования.

**Учебный процесс** – процесс обучения в конкретном учебно-воспитательном заведении (учебный процесс в общеобразовательной школе, в вузе, в колледже и т.д.).

**3. Преподавание – **процесс организации педагогом учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся.

**4. Учение – **непосредственно учебно-познавательная деятельность учащихся (восприятие, осмысление, запоминание, применение на практике и прочное усвоение учебного материала).

**5. Закономерности обучения – **существенные, устойчивые, повторяющиеся связи в процессе обучения, выявление которых лежит в основе определения принципов организации процесса обучения с целью его совершенствования.

**6. Принципы обучения – **требования к организации процесса обучения, выработанные на основе познанных закономерностей и направленные на результативность обучения учащихся.

**7. Структура процесса обучения – **совокупность компонентов обучения как целостной педагогической системы.

**11.1. Сущность обучения как специально организованного педагогического процесса.**

Обучение как деятельность, как творчество, совместная учебно-познавательная деятельность группы учащихся под руководством учителя.

Процесс обучения всегда целенаправленный.

Ситуативный, глобальный(создать условия для всестароннего развития личности), двусторонность.

Что такое обучение как педагогический процесс? В чем его сущность и каковы его важнейшие характеристики? Когда отвечают на эти вопросы, то, прежде всего, отмечают, что процесс обучения – одна из главных составляющих **целостного педагогического процесса.** По своей сложности он уступает только процессам воспитания и развития (обучение входит как составная часть в процесс воспитания и развития личности). Ввиду многогранности и сложности процесса обучения однозначно определить его сущность – задача не простая. Отсюда и наличие в теории педагогики множества определений процесса обучения, его сущности.

Так, в сочинениях древних и средневековых мыслителей под понятием «обучение» понималось главным образом преподавание, то есть деятельность обучающего (учителя) по организации учения обучающегося.

В начале XX столетия в понятие «обучение» стали включать уже два компонента этого процесса – **преподавание и учение.** Во многих учебниках по педагогике, книгах по дидактике обучение рассматривалось как процесс воздействия учителя на учащихся с целью передачи последним системы научных знаний, практических умений и навыков. Однако в данном определении не раскрыта глубинная суть процесса обучения, не отражена в нем роль учащегося.

Несколько позже в понятии обучения нашли отражение и управляющая деятельность учителя по формированию у школьников способов познавательной деятельности и усвоению учебного материала, и деятельность самих учащихся в процессе обучения.

В современных учебниках по дидактике подчеркивается, что процесс обучения характеризуется **двусторонностью:**

** с одной стороны в нем выступает учитель (обучающий),**

** с другой – ученик (обучающийся), для которого данный процесс принимает характер учения. **Указывается на целенаправленность этого процесса, причем целеполагание в нем также носит двойственный характер: **цель педагога – создать условия для эффективного учения школьника, организовать его учение; цель учащегося – усвоить учебный материал, знания, умения и навыки.** Исходя из этих характеристик, во многих учебниках обучение рассматривается как двусторонний целенаправленный процесс активного взаимодействия учителя и учащихся, в ходе которого обучающиеся усваивают программный учебный материал.

Однако и это определение не является достаточно полным, так как в нем не раскрывается сущность взаимодействия учителя и учащихся. Уточняет данное понятие И.Ф. Харламов. Он раскрывает положение о том, что **в данном взаимодействии учитель организовывает учебно-познавательную деятельность учащихся, а ученики выполняют данную деятельность в виде циклических действий: восприятие учебного материала, его осмысление, запоминание изучаемого, применение воспринятого, осмысленного и запомненного на практике, повторение и обобщение изученного и, как результат, - прочное усвоение программного учебного материала.**

Таким образом, на основании анализа разных пониманий сущности процесса обучения мы можем принять как наиболее точное и глубинное уяснение сущности данного сложного процесса следующее определение.

**Обучение – это двусторонний, целенаправленный процесс организации педагогом активной учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, в которой последние овладевают системой научных знаний, формируют практические умения и навыки, развивают творческие способности, вырабатывают нравственно-эстетические взгляды, научное мировоззрение.**

Подводя итог по вопросу о сущности процесса обучения, обобщим характерные его признаки в современном понимании:

Двусторонний характер.

Направленность на достижение конкретных целей (глобальной – всестороннее и гармоничное развитие личности, дидактической – усвоение учебного материала, системы ЗУНов).

Совместная активная деятельность учителей и учащихся (сотрудничество в процессе обучения).

Наличие педагогического руководства (учитель направляет, организовывает учебно-познавательную деятельность школьников, в этом смысле можно говорить о приоритетности роли учителя в процессе обучения).

Обучение возможно только при условии взаимосвязи преподавания и учения (несмотря на то, что в предыдущем положении подчеркивается роль учителя в процессе обучения). В связи с этим важной характеристикой современного процесса обучения является единство и паритетность преподавания и учения.

Движущей силой учения является борьба противоречий. Эти противоречия проявляются между тем, что ученик уже знает, и тем, что ему следует (хочется) знать; тем, как он мыслит, и тем, как ему следует научиться мыслить; тем, как он действует в процессе учения, и тем, как ему надо действовать.

**11.2. Структура процесса обучения.** Процесс обучения представляет собой целостную систему деятельности учителя и учащихся, которая имеет свою структуру.

Общую внешнюю структуру обучения мы рассмотрели в параграфе о сущности обучения и рассмотрели ее как **две стороны **данного процесса:

1. Деятельность педагога по организации учебно-познавательной работы учащихся **(преподавание).**

2. Непосредственно учебно-познавательная деятельность обучающихся **(учение).**

Этапы преподавания:

1) актуализация раннее изученного

2) объяснение учебного материала

3) закрепление

4) систематизация

5) организация практического применения изученного

6) контроль и оценка результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности

В свою очередь деятельность педагога и учеников имеет свою внутреннюю структуру, которая характеризуется в единстве, но с двух сторон: со стороны обучающей деятельности учителя и учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся. Компоненты данной структуры можно представить в следующей таблице:

№ п/п

Название компонента

Обучающая деятельность учителя

Учебно-познавательная деятельность учащихся

1.

Целевой

Определение целей и задач учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников, донесение их до сознания учащихся.

Осознание определенных учителем образовательных целей и работа по их достижению.

2.

Потребностно-мотивационный

Формирование потребностей и мотивов учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся посредством применения активных методов обучения, развитие интереса учащихся к учению.

Развитие мотивов и потребности в собственном учении, в познании.

3.

Содержательный

Определение содержания учебного материала по предмету на основании существующих образовательных стандартов с учетом возрастных и индивидуальных особенностей школьников, обстоятельств учебного процесса.

Изучение содержания образования по предметам, его восприятие, осмысление, запоминание и применение на практике.

4.

Деятельностно-операционный

Организация учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников (изложение, объяснение учебного материала, организация видов работ осмыслению, закреплению, повторению, обобщению изученного, проверка, оценка зун(ов) и т.д.).

Осуществление цикла учебных, познавательных действий (восприятие учебного материала, его осмысление, запоминание, применение на практике, повторение и обобщение, действия по самоконтролю и самооценке результатов учения).

5.

Эмоционально-волевой

Формирование у школьников положительного отношения к учению, воли к преодолению трудностей в учении посредством организации педагогического общения, прогрессивных технологий обучения, собственного положительного примера.

Проявление позитивного (положительного) отношения к познанию, учению, волевых усилий в учебе.

6.

Контрольно-регулировочный

Организация системного контроля за результатами учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников посредством наблюдения, проверки домашних заданий, письменных и устных, опросов, контрольных работ, программированного контроля и т.д.

Самоконтроль, корректировка на основе его результатов и на основе результатов контроля педагога собственной учебной деятельности.

7.

Оценочно-результативный

Оценивание результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся в виде выставления отметок, формулировки оценочных суждений, похвалы или порицания.

Самооценка результатов своей учебной деятельности, которая реализуется как адекватное понимание успехов либо пробелов, срывов в учебной работе.

Цели учителя:

1) образовательная

2) развивающая

3) воспитательная

Дидактическая сущность каждого из приведенных в таблице компонентов подробным образом представлена в учебниках педагогики (в частности, в учебных пособиях по педагогике И.Ф. Харламова), осмыслить данный учебный материал необходимо самостоятельно.

Все названные структурные компоненты в единстве представляют процесс обучения как сложную систему, они взаимосвязаны, поэтому недооценка педагогом или устранение хотя бы одного компонента из данной системы приводит к снижению результативности обучения, а «выпадение» на практике нескольких компонентов разрушает процесс обучения, делает его неэффективным вообще, что отрицательно сказывается на личностном развитии школьников.

Раскрытый выше материал о структуре процесса обучения нужно дополнить сведениями о том, что различаются понятия «структура обучения» и «структура учебного процесса».

**Процесс обучения – это целостная система, циклическое движение, характеризующееся сменой состояний. Термин «учебный процесс» означает процесс обучения в конкретном учебном заведении **(например, учебный процесс в школе, учебный процесс в вузе, в колледже, в училище и т.д.). Мы употребляем дефиницию «учебный процесс», имея в виду частный, а не общий случай движения.

Имея ту же структуру, что и процесс обучения (см. таблицу), учебный процесс движется от одного этапа к другому. Эти этапы, по мнению И.И. Прокопьева, Н.Н. Михалковича, представляют собой структуру учебного процесса. Эти этапы в разных учебных заведениях свои. Учебный процесс в средней общеобразовательной школе осуществляется по следующим традиционно устоявшимся этапам:

**1. Первичная диагностика и актуализация прежних знаний учеников. **Речь идет о проведении учителем организационного момента в начале занятий, о проверке степени усвоения предыдущего учебного материала, его повторении с тем, чтобы двигаться в познании дальше.

**2. Постановка учителем цели и познавательных задач. **На практике – это объявление темы в начале учебного занятия, определение проблемного поля урока, его цели и задач.

**3. Изложение педагогом учебного материала, его восприятие и изучение учениками. **На этом этапе учитель использует различные методы изложения новой учебной информации, создает условия для его восприятия, осмысления и частичного запоминания учениками.

**4. Закрепление и более глубокое осмысление воспринятой информации, применение знаний учениками на практике **Ценность теоретических знаний состоит именно в умении использовать их в практических целях. Это достигается через упражнения, решение задач, выполнение лабораторных и практических работ, различных репродуктивных и творческих заданий.

**5. Контроль качества усвоенных знаний, умений и навыков, коррекция в случае обнаружения пробелов в них учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся. **На данном этапе осуществляется обратная связь между учителем и учениками, диагностика, позволяющая установить, насколько полно, точно, без искажений и осмысленно усвоен материал, какие пробелы обнаруживаются в знаниях учеников. На основании этих данных учитель снова различными методами организовывает работу по повторному изучению плохо усвоенного материала, либо продолжает движение учебного процесса, если нет необходимости возвращаться к старому, так как ученики успешно усвоили учебную программу на этом этапе.

**6. Обобщение.** Это звено учебного процесса (а не процесса обучения!) является завершающим в его структуре. Его цель – привести усвоенные знания в систему, выявить внутрипредметные и межпредметные связи в изученном материале, чтобы обеспечить для учащихся **целостное видение изученного.**

Таковы звенья, этапы (не структурные компоненты обучения!) учебного процесса. В зависимости от цели учебного занятия и вида обучения (или его типа) эти этапы могут не все проявляться в учебном процессе, иногда они могут возникать не в строгой последовательности. Структурные же компоненты обучения представлены в строгой цикличности, в единстве и, как уже отмечалось, исчезновение некоторых из них ведет к уничтожению процесса обучения.

Учителю необходимо иметь четкое представление о структурных компонентах обучения и этапах учебного процесса с тем, чтобы успешно организовывать учебно-познавательную деятельность школьников.

**11.3. Закономерности и принципы процесса обучения. **К.Д. Ушинский в первом томе «Педагогической антропологии» подчеркивал, что простое заучивание педагогических правил, в том числе и правил обучения, не приносит для обучающего никакой пользы. Учителю нужно знать **научные основы, законы, из которых эти правила проистекают.** Он советовал познавать законы психических явлений, имеющих место в процессе обучения, учиться управлять этими явлениями на основе познанных законов. Подчеркивал необходимость обучать, сообразуясь с этими объективно существующими законами и теми обстоятельствами, в которых они применяются. Педагог говорил о наличии в жизни определенных **дидактических** **закономерностей**, выявление и изучение которых позволяет сформулировать на научной основе **важнейшие требования к организации учебно-воспитательного процесса, то есть, дидактические принципы.**

Понятие о дидактических закономерностях и принципах опирается на понимание того, что такое закономерности и принципы вообще. В широком философском смысле под закономерностями понимают устойчивые, повторяющиеся, существенные связи между предметами, явлениями и процессами. Выявление и изучение этих связей позволяют правильно интерпретировать (объяснять) окружающую действительность. Принципы (от лат. слова principus – требование, исходное положение) – это те требования, которые определяются на основе выявленных и изученных закономерностей к тем или иным явлениям, действиям, процессам, предметам.

Под дидактическими закономерностями понимают **объективно существующие, повторяющиеся, устойчивые, существенные связи между явлениями, отдельными сторонами процесса обучения, определение которых позволяет сформулировать требования к организации обучения и воспитания (принципы). Реализация этих требований в педагогической практике обеспечивает эффективность, высокую результативность учебно-воспитательного процесса.**

Если говорить конкретно о закономерностях и принципах обучения, то следует помнить, что обучение как средство развития и формирования личности является составной частью воспитания. Отсюда следует, что обучению в основном присущи все те закономерности и принципы, на основе которых осуществляется развитие и воспитание человека в целом.

В теории педагогики в связи с этим различают три группы педагогических закономерностей и принципов:

**1. Общепедагогические закономерности и принципы** (целенаправленность обучения и воспитания, направленность их на решение задач всестороннего и гармоничного развития личности; единство обучения и воспитания; активно-деятельностный характер обучения и воспитания).

**2. Закономерности и принципы процесса воспитания**. О них речь шла в лекциях по формированию базовой культуры личности учащегося в педагогическом процессе общеобразовательной школы. Следует отметить, что многие закономерности и принципы воспитания являются одновременно и дидактическими. В частности, проявление требовательности к учащимся в учебно-воспитательном процессе и одновременно всемерного уважения к их личностному достоинству; принцип гуманного отношения к детям; учет возрастных и индивидуальных особенностей учащихся в педагогическом процессе; согласованность и единство в процессе обучения и воспитания педагогических усилий школы, семьи и общественности.

Существует **система специфических закономерностей и принципов процесса обучения.**

Осмысление сущности закономерностей и принципов процесса обучения является целью данного параграфа нашей лекции.

**К дидактическим закономерностям (а следовательно, и принципам) относятся:**

1. **Научность обучения. **

Обучение должно осуществляться на научной основе, учащиеся должны изучать только исследованные наукой явления, факты, предметы и процессы; каждое научное положение, изучаемое школьниками, должно быть глубоко и доказательно раскрыто, усвоено детьми в системе знаний.

2. **Проблемность обучения. **

Данная закономерность имеет психологическую основу. Только при условии, что ученик сталкивается в процессе учения с проблемами, задачами и вопросами, которые ему необходимо разрешить, выяснить, он включается в познавательный процесс, проявляет мыслительную активность. Это обстоятельство не отменяет необходимость информативных сообщений, иллюстративно-объяснительных методов обучения, но во всех случаях, где это возможно, учитель должен придавать обучению проблемный характер, тем самым будить мысль ученика, активизировать его познавательную деятельность.

Проблемность обучения не исключает объяснительно-иллюстративного изложения учебного материала. Цель использования данного принципа - формирование не только ЗУНов но и формирования мышления.

3. **Наглядность обучения.** (сформирован еще Коменским, самый древний принцип)

На основе понимания, чувственного понимания человеком окружающего мира.

Важно обеспечить работу над учебным материалом с использованием наглядности.

У детей преобладает наглядность обучения. Наибольше всего в младших классах.

Эта закономерность обусловлена тем, что познание человеком окружающего мира основано на работе чувств (зрение, слух, обоняние, осязание, вкус). Чувственная основа познания определена еще Я.А. Коменским. Он писал в «Великой дидактике» еще в XVII веке: «Если мы намерены насадить в учащемся истинные и достоверные знания, то мы вообще должны стараться обучать всему при помощи личного наблюдения и чувственной наглядности».

Понятия и абстрактные положения осмысливаются учениками легче качественнее, если они подкреплены наглядностью – реальными предметами и явлениями в их натуральном виде, моделями изучаемых предметов, муляжами, иллюстративными и графическими пособиями, различными техническими средствами. Наглядность может применяться на всех этапах обучения – при изложении и осмыслении нового учебного материала, закреплении и упражнении, при проверке и оценке знаний и т.д.

4. **Активность и сознательность учащихся в процессе обучения.**

Требует от педагога владения активными методами обучения, методами проблемного обучения, умение использовать наглядность, связывать учебный материал с жизнью и личным опытом учащихся. Приемов формирования сознательного …. в современной дидактике накоплено очень много в рамках новых воспитательных образовательных технологий. Обучение с учетом индивидуальных особенностей.

Закономерность, как и проблемность обучения, имеет психологическую основу – учебно-познавательная деятельность результативна у тех учащихся, кто испытывает потребность в познании, учится мотивированно, с интересом. Пути реализации данной закономерности разнообразны, их обеспечивает творческий подход учителя к организации учебной работы каждого ученика на основе знаний их индивидуальности. Наиболее общими методами реализации закономерности активности и сознательности в обучении являются придание процессу обучения проблемного характера, использование учителем наглядности, связь обучения с жизнью, умения учителя эффективно организовать самостоятельную учебную деятельность учащихся, привлечение педагогом интересного дополнительного материала по изучаемым темам, изложение учебной информации эмоционально, живо, артистично.

**5. Доступность обучения.**

Обучать доступно, значит:

диагностику и знание, типов мышления школьников

особенности познавательных процессов, особенности внимания и воображения

знание эмоционально-волевой и чувственной сферы учеников

На основании этих знаний учитель и применяет принцип возрастных и индивидуальных особенностей.

Сущность данной закономерности состоит в том, чтобы учитель правильно, с учетом возрастных и индивидуальных особенностей учеников определил объем и характер сложности знаний, количество учебного времени на их усвоение, не менее важно уметь просто, ясно и логично изложить учебный материал, связать его с жизнью, умело подвести учащихся к самостоятельным выводам.

Более доступным обучение будет кто формируется как личность (формируется в благополучной семье, где родители заинтересованы в обучении школьника)

**6. Систематичность и последовательность обучения.**

В соответствии с этой закономерностью обучение должно вестись от простого к сложному, в определенной системе, соответствующей логике изучаемой науки.

**7. Прочность обучения и его цикличность.**

Еще Каменский говорил о прочности закрепления знаний.

Прочность знаний, умений и навыков имеет принципиально важное значение в воспитании, развитии и обучении личности. Она является основой личностного развития человека. Прочность обучения обеспечивается в первую очередь тем, что учащиеся совершают в учении цикл учебных действий, которые обязан организовать учитель:

v первичное восприятие и осмысление учебного материала;

v последующие действия по более глубокому осмыслению воспринятого (анализ, синтез, сопоставление, противопоставление, выводы, обобщение, классификация изучаемой информации и т.д.);

v запоминание воспринятого и осмысленного;

v применение знаний на практике с целью более глубокого их осмысления и выработки практических умений и навыков;

v повторение и обобщение изученного и, как следствие, прочное усвоение ЗУН (ов).

Указанная цикличность и есть предпосылка прочного усвоения знаний, умений и навыков. Еще Я.А. Коменский указывал на то, что «ничего не следует заставлять выучивать на память, кроме того, что хорошо понято рассудком» и что «сегодняшнее закрепляет вчерашнее и открывает путь к завтрашнему» [«Великая дидактика»].

Одним из важнейших факторов прочности знаний является самостоятельная учебная работа школьников. Материал, переработанный самостоятельно, наиболее прочно и надолго оседает в сознании и имеет тенденции переходить в убеждения человека. Прочным достоянием памяти становятся также те знания, в которых учащиеся испытывают потребность, которые необходимы им в жизни, в практической деятельности. В связи с этим важное значение в реализации выше названной закономерности и одновременно дидактического принципа имеют умения педагога создать эмоционально-интеллектуальный фон, сопровождающий изучение учебного материала как на уроках, так и во внеклассной работе по предмету (в работе предметных кружков, на предметных вечерах, олимпиадах по предметам и т.д.).

Как уже было сказано выше, закономерности процесса обучения позволяют определить дидактические принципы, то есть исходные положения для организации эффективной учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников. Дидактическими принципами называют **определенную систему исходных, основных, важнейших требований к обучению, учет и реализация которых обеспечивает эффективность развития и формирования личности в педагогическом процессе.**

Дидактические принципы определены на основе раскрытых выше закономерностей обучения. В современной дидактике приняты как основные и самые важные принципы научности, проблемности, наглядности обучения, активности и сознательности учащихся в учении, доступности, систематичности и последовательности, прочности и цикличности обучения. В теории и практике обучения также определяется как важнейшее требование к организации учебно-воспитательного процесса единство образования, развития и воспитания учащихся (обучая, мы воспитываем, а воспитывая – обучаем). Всемерная реализация данного принципа обусловливает высокую результативность учебного процесса.

Таким образом, принципы обучения являются одновременно и его закономерностями, отражающими реальные зависимости и связи между педагогическими явлениями. Дидактические принципы не представляются раз и навсегда данными и неизменными. Развитие жизни, изменения характера общественных отношений, достижения науки и техники, педагогической науки и практики влекут за собой как появление новых принципов, отвечающих требованиям современности, так и внутреннее движение, изменение сущности традиционных принципов процесса обучения.

**Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:**

Почему при определении сущности процесса обучения мы не можем ограничиться представлением о нем как о процессе передачи знаний, умений и навыков от учителя ученику?

Какие дидактические понятия отражают двусторонность процесса обучения?

Раскройте сущность понятий «преподавание», «учение», покажите их связь и единство.

Выпишите определения понятий «дидактические закономерности и принципы», покажите их соотношение. Почему учителю важно знать и уметь реализовывать в практике обучения рассмотренные в данной лекции дидактические принципы?

В чем разница между понятиями «процесс обучения» и «учебный процесс»?

Почему мы говорим о структуре процесса обучения, но о звеньях, этапах учебного процесса?

Выучите наизусть в логической последовательности, представленной в лекции, наименования структурных компонентов процесса обучения. Проиллюстрируйте каждый компонент примером из опыта своей школьной жизни.

**Литература:**

Баранов, С.П. Сущность процесса обучения / С.П. Баранов. – М., 1986.

Гильбух, Ю.З. Идеи дифференцированного обучения в отечественной педагогике / Ю.З. Гильбух / Педагогика. – 1994. – № 5. – С. 80 – 83.

Дьяченко, В.К. Организационная структура учебного процесса и ее развитие / В.К. Дьяченко. – М.: Педагогика, 1989.

Ильясов, И.И. Структура процесса учения / И.И. Ильясов. – М.: Изд-во Московского университета, 1986.

Махмутов, М.И. Организация проблемного обучения в школе / М.И. Махмутов. – М., 1977.

Никандров, Н.Д. Программированное обучение и идеи кибернетики / Н.Д. Никандров. – М.: Наука, 1970.

Прокопьев, Н.И. Педагогика. Основы общей педагогики. Дидактика / Учеб. Пособие И.И. Прокопьев, Н.В. Михалкович. – Минск: ТетраСистемс, 2002. – С. 393 – 432.

Реан, А.А. Образование человека / Психология и педагогика / А.А. Реан, Н.В. Бордовская, С.И. Розум.– СПб.: Питер, 2002. – С. 266 – 314.

Сластенин, В.А. Обучение в целостном педагогическом процессе / Педагогика: Учебное пособие для студентов педагогических учебных заведений / В.А. Сластенин, И.Ф. Исаев, А.И. Мищенко, Е.Н. Шиянов. – 4-е изд. – М.: Школьная Пресса, 2002. – С. 186 – 210.

Шапоринский, С.А. Проблема и проблемная ситуация в науке и в обучении. / Обучение и научное познание / С.А. Шапоринский. – М., 1981. – С. 87 – 110.

ТемаI. 12. Методы обучения и их классификация.

**План:**

Понятие о методах, приемах и средствах обучения. Соотношение понятий «метод обучения» и «прием обучения», «средство обучения».

Проблема классификации методов обучения.

Характеристика важнейших методов обучения.

Условия оптимального выбора и эффективного применения методов обучения.

**Глоссарий: **

**Метод обучения –** это способ обучающей работы учителя, организации учебно**-**познавательной деятельности учащихся по решению дидактических задач, направленный на овладение учебным материалом.

**2. Прием обучения** – часть метода обучения.

**Средство обучения** **– **различные виды деятельности, при помощи которых осуществляется процесс обучения (игра, общение, практическая трудовая деятельность и т.д.), а также совокупность предметов и произведений материальной и духовной культуры, которые привлекаются в процессе обучения

**4. Классификация методов обучения – **систематизация методов обучения по определенному признаку.

**12.1. Понятие о методах, приемах, средствах обучения. **В сложном и динамичном процессе обучения педагогу нужно решать множество типовых и нестандартных, оригинальных образовательно-воспитательных задач, которые всегда являются задачами социального управления, поскольку всегда их решение направлено на всестороннее развитие личности обучающегося. Чтобы уверенно прогнозировать результат решаемой задачи, находить как можно более оптимальные пути ее решения, учителю необходимо профессионально владеть методами обучения.

**Слово «метод» **[от греч. metodos]в буквальном переводе означает – способ или образ действия; путь продвижения к истине. В педагогике имеется много определение понятия «метод обучения» (по Ю.К. Бабанскому, - это способ взаимосвязанной деятельности учителя и ученика, направленный на решение комплекса задач учебного процесса; И.П. Подласый считает, что под методами обучения понимают совокупность путей и способов достижения целей и задач образования; Б.Т. Лихачев определяет метод обучения как совокупность приемов и способов организации познавательной деятельности ребенка, развития его умственных сил; способ обучающего взаимодействия учителя и учащихся, школьников между собой, природной и общественной средой. Исходя из того, что в предыдущих лекциях мы раскрыли сущность обучения как двустороннего процесса организации педагогом активной учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, направленной на овладение ими ЗУН(ами), на формирование их творческих способностей, нравственно-эстетических взглядов и мировоззренческих идей, под методами обучения следует понимать **способы организации данного процесса. **

И.Ф. Харламов определяет сущность методов обучения следующим образом:

«**Методы обучения – это способы обучающей работы учителя, организации учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся по решению различных дидактических задач, направленных на овладение изучаемым материалом» **

[8, с.194 –195]. В учебнике педагогики С.А. Пуймана мы находим уточнение данного понятия: это система упорядоченных способов** взаимосвязанной деятельности учителя и учащихся, **направленных на решение дидактических задач [5, с.116]. С точки зрения этих определений метод обучения органически включает в себя **обучающую работу учителя (преподавание) и организацию учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся (учение) в их взаимосвязи. **Отражая двуединый характер процесса обучения, методы являются одним из механизмов осуществления педагогически целесообразного взаимодействия учителя и учащихся в учебном процессе, которое строится на основе ведущей и направляющей роли учителя.

Метод осуществления обучения расчленяется на элементы (части, детали). Эти элементы называются методическими приемами. Таким образом, **прием обучения – это часть метода.** По отношению к методу прием носит частный подчиненный характер. Он не имеет самостоятельной учебной задачи, а подчиняется той задаче, которую преследует определенный метод. Одни и те же приемы могут использоваться при реализации в процессе обучения разных методов. Более того, в одних обстоятельствах метод может выступать как самостоятельный путь решения обучающей задачи, в других – как прием, имеющий частное значение. (например, беседа является одним из основных методов обучения, в то же время она может выступать как прием лекционного метода изложения новых знаний, прием активизации внимания учащихся в процессе лекционной работы).

Нередко в практике обучения методы и приемы отождествляют со средствами обучения. Средства обучения тесно связаны с ними, применяются в единстве, но имеют существенное отличие от методов и приемов. Средства обучения относятся к методам и приемам как их «пусковой механизм». Под средствами обучения понимают **различные виды деятельности, при помощи которых осуществляется процесс обучения (игра, трудовая деятельность, общение и т.д.), а также совокупность предметов и произведений материальной и духовной культуры, привлекаемых в процессе обучения (учебники; наглядные пособия; произведения изобразительного и музыкального искусства; технические приспособления или ТСО (технические средства обучения); средства массовой информации и т.д.). **Личность самого учителя тоже можно рассматривать как важнейший инструмент, основное средство обучения и одновременно как субъект процесса обучения.

**12.2. Проблема классификации методов обучения. **К настоящему времени в дидактике и практике обучения накоплено множество методов осуществления преподавания и учения. Возникла проблема их классификации, так как нет единой точки зрения на то, по какому признаку можно представить методы обучения в стройной системе. Систематизация методов обучения, их классификация необходима для того, чтобы выявить в них общее и особенное, существенное и случайное, теоретическое и практическое значение и тем самым способствовать целесообразному и более эффективному применению.

По мнению В.А. Сластенина, И.Ф. Исаева, А.И. Мищенко, Е.Н. Шиянова [3, с. 298], все многообразие методов обучения в современной дидактике можно представить в трех группах:

1. Методы организации учебно-познавательной деятельности (словесные, наглядные и практические; репродуктивные и проблемно-поисковые; индуктивные и дедуктивные методы обучения).

2. Методы стимулирования и мотивации (активизации) учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся (деловые, познавательные игры, учебные дискуссии, конкурсы и т.д.).a

3. Методы контроля (устный и письменный опросы, контрольные работы, лабораторный метод и т.д.) и самоконтроля.

Однако данная классификация слишком широкая и не отражает многообразие признаков методов обучения, осмысление которых дает возможность применить метод наиболее оптимально. Дидактические исследования показывают, что номенклатура (наименование) и классификация методов обучения характеризуются большим разнообразием, которое складывалось исторически постепенно, от простых методов – к более сложным. Классификация методов обучения зависит от того подхода, который положен в ее основу. Определим наиболее распространенные и важные подходы и классификации на их основе:

По **источнику учебной информации** дидакты Е.И. Перовский, Е.Я. Голант, Д.О. Лордкипанидзе и др. определяют:

v словесные;

v наглядные;

v практические методы обучения.

**По признаку характера учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников **И.Я. Лернер и М.Н. Скаткин выделяют методы обучения:

v объяснительно-иллюстративные (рассказ, лекция, беседа, объяснение, работа с учебником, демонстрации наглядности и т.д.);

v репродуктивный метод (воспроизведение учащимся действий учителя, деятельность по алгоритму, программирование);

v проблемное изучение учебного материла (задаются вопросы и ожидаются ответы на решение этих вопросов);

v частично-поисковый или эвристический метод;

v исследовательский метод (учащимся предъявляется познавательная задача, проблема, которую они решают самостоятельно).

**По характеру дидактических целей и решению познавательных задач в процессе обучения **классифицировали методы обучения М.А. Данилов, Б.П. Есипов:

v методы сообщения новых знаний;

v методы формирования умений и навыков по применению знаний на практике;

v методы проверки и оценки ЗУН (ов).

**На основании принципов, предложенных М.А. Даниловым и Б.П. Есиповым и с уточнением по принципу деятельности учителя и учащихся в процессе обучения **предлагает классификацию методов, состоящую из пяти групп, И.Ф. Харламов:

v методы устного изложения знаний учителем и активизации познавательной деятельности учащихся (рассказ, объяснение, школьная лекция, иллюстрации и демонстрации);

v методы закрепления изученного материала (беседа, упражнение, работа с учебником);

v методы самостоятельной работы учащихся по осмыслению и усвоению нового материала (работа с учебником, лабораторные работы);

v методы учебной работы по применению знаний на практике и выработке практических умений и навыков (упражнения, письменные, устные, практические; лабораторные занятия);

v методы проверки и оценки знаний, умений и навыков учащихся (систематическое повседневное наблюдение за учебной работой школьников; опросы, уплотненный, индивидуальный, фронтальный, устный и письменный; контрольные работы, проверка домашних заданий, поурочный балл, программированный контроль).

Данная классификация наиболее применима учителями в современной школе наряду с классификацией И.Я. Лернера и М.Н. Скаткина.

Наличие разных точек зрения на проблему классификации методов обучения не означает «кризиса теории методов», а отражает реальное многообразие современной методики обучения.

**12.3. Характеристика важнейших методов обучения. **Наиболее часто в процессе обучения используются вербальные [от латыни «verbalis» – устный, словесный] методы обучения: рассказ, объяснение, беседа, школьная лекция.

**Рассказ** – это повествовательно-сообщающее изложение изучаемого материала учителем. Используется при изложении такого учебного материала, который носит описательный характер (биография писателя или ученого, исторические факты и т.д.). Рассказ всегда предполагает наличие определенного сюжета, использование учителем образных языковых средств (эпитетов, сравнений, гипербол и т.п.), эмоциональной окраски излагаемого материла. В чистом виде применяется на уроках достаточно редко, так как чаще всего учителю нужно объяснять. Метод объяснения основан на анализе, истолковании, пояснении и доказательстве различных положений и фактов учебного материала.

Рассказ и объяснение применяются при изложении небольших по объему фактов или положений, поэтому данная методика предпочтительна в младшем и среднем звеньях школы. В старших классах объем учебного материала значительно увеличивается, изменяется характер учебно-познавательных процессов и деятельности школьников (вырабатывается устойчивое произвольное внимание, абстрактное мышление, оттачивается и становится целенаправленной память и т.д.). Это позволяет широко применять в процессе обучения метод школьной лекции.

**Школьная лекция** – это метод обучения, при котором учитель в течение сравнительно продолжительного времени устно излагает значительный по объему учебный материал, используя приемы активизации познавательной деятельности учащихся. Изложение материала осуществляется по заранее написанным текстам (конспектам). Лекции, в отличие от рассказа (тоже монологического метода обучения), присущи большая научная строгость, последовательность, логичность сообщаемого материала, упорядоченность и системность при изложении. Лекция как метод может быть использована не только при изложении нового материала, но и при обобщении изученного (обзорные лекции). Выделяют следующие типы лекций:

традиционная лекция (материал для записи и запоминания дается в готовом виде);

проблемная лекция или лекция проблемного характера (излагается научная или практическая проблема: история ее возникновения и развития, перспективы и варианты решения, прогнозируемые последствия);

лекция беседа (или лекция диалогического характера, проводится в том случае, если учащиеся владеют определенной и необходимой для обсуждения учебной информацией).

К условиям, которые обеспечивают результативность применения лекционного метода, относятся:

Обязательная подготовка слушателей к восприятию информации (психологическая настройка, запись темы и плана лекции, сообщение ее целей и задач).

Определение для учащихся последовательности, логики лекционной работы.

Соблюдение логических связей по ходу чтения лекции, обеспечение целостного единства отдельных ее частей.

Наличие формулировок и выводов.

Активизация внимания и мыслительной деятельности слушателей (постановка проблемных и риторических вопросов, высокая культура речи, в том числе особенно – отточенная техника речи; наличие примеров, интересных фактов, эпизодических обсуждений; применение наглядных средств и т.д.)

Обязательным требованием к проведению лекции является список предлагаемой по теме литературы.

Как уже было отмечено, рассказ, объяснение, школьная лекция – это монологические словесные методы обучения. Искусство обучения современного педагога в большей мере проявляется в его умениях вести с учащимися диалог. Диалогическим методом изложения учебного материала является беседа. Беседа – это такой метод обучения, при котором учитель, умело ставя вопросы по учебному материалу, побуждает учащихся его воспринимать, осмысливать и самостоятельно подходить к соответствующим теоретическим выводам и обобщениям. Данный метод обучения может применяться на разных этапах учебного процесса в сочетании с другими методами. Беседа помогает побудить учащихся к актуализации имеющихся знаний, вовлечь их в процесс самостоятельных размышлений; способствует активизации познавательной деятельности, создает условия для оперативного управления процессом познания.

По назначению в учебном процессе выделяют следующие виды беседы:

вводные или вступительные (организационные);

беседы с целью сообщения новых знаний;

закрепительные, обобщающие;

контрольно-коррекционные.

Важнейшим требованием к учителю при использовании метода беседы является умение ставить вопросы так, чтобы они предполагали не однозначные ответы («да», «нет»), а необходимость развернутых рассуждений, определенных аргументов. Еще К.Д. Ушинский отмечал: «Уменье давать вопросы и постепенно усиливать сложность и трудность ответов есть одна из главнейших и необходимейших педагогических привычек» (Ушинский К.Д. Собр. соч.: В 11 т. Т. 6. – М., 1949. – С. 314).

Несмотря на то, что беседа является достаточно активным методом обучения, необходимо знать и ограничения ее использования: нельзя пользоваться этим методом, если учащиеся не имеют багажа определенных знаний, позволяющих им участвовать в диалоге, если учебный материал очень сложный и большой по объему, так как использование беседы требует значительного учебного времени.

Использование рассказа, объяснения, беседы, школьной лекции при любой возможности нужно сопровождать демонстрацией наглядности. В дидактике большую роль играет метод иллюстрации и демонстрации учебных пособий, который по-иному называется иллюстративно-демонстрационным методом. Эффективность этого метода зависит от умелого сочетания учителем слова и наглядности, его умения выделить в наглядности наиболее существенные для понимания и усвоения учебного материала стороны и признаки.

На разных этапах учебного процесса достаточно часто используется такой метод обучения, как работа с учебником, с книгой. Это, пожалуй, основной метод обучения как в школе, так и в дальнейшем процессе образования. В контексте нашей лекции речь не идет вообще об обучении учащихся работе с книгой, о развитии и формировании их библиографических умений и навыков. Мы говорим о месте работы учащихся с учебником, учебным пособием непосредственно на определенном этапе учебного процесса. В этом смысле работать с книгой ученик может самостоятельно и совместно с классом и учителем, в начале изучения нового материала и на этапе его закрепления, обобщения и повторения. В силу этого педагогу необходимо знать основные приемы организации работы школьников над учебником, учебным пособием, методическими указаниями и т.д. Это следующие приемы:

v постановка цели работы над книгой;

v указание вопросов, которые должны быть прочитаны и усвоены в процессе работы;

v определение порядка работы и приемов самоконтроля;

v наблюдение и контроль за ходом работы с книгой;

v организация обратной связи, беседа по прочитанному, либо выполнение таких видов учебной деятельности, в ходе которых проявляется результат работы учащегося с книгой.

Кроме того, учитель обязан знать требования к организации вышеназванных приемов:

нужно правильно определить и выбрать материал для работы с учетом дидактической цели, возрастных и индивидуальных особенностей школьников и обстоятельств протекающей учебно-познавательной деятельности;

работа с учебником должна быть представлена в виде цикла действий (см. приемы организации метода работы с книгой);

работа с учебником не может занимать весь урок.

На разных этапах учебного процесса в школе сегодня в значительной мере используется как метод обучения метод лабораторной работы. При его помощи можно приобщить учащихся к новым знаниям, поупражнять их в умениях применить знания на практике, закрепить и обобщить изученное. Лабораторная работа – это метод обучения, при котором учащиеся под руководством учителя по определенному плану проводят опыты, выполняют практические задания, то есть, воспринимают, осмысливают, закрепляют знания, вырабатывают практические умения и навыки.

Приемы данного метода – инструктаж по технике безопасности при проведении опытов, выполнении практических заданий; постановка цели лабораторной работы, определение порядка работы и руководство ее ходом, подведение итогов, обобщение, выводы, оценка выполнения.

Важным в плане закрепления изученного материала и выработки умений и навыков применения знаний на практике является метод упражнения. Сущность этого метода состоит в том, что учащиеся производят многократные действия по применению изученного материала на практике, углубляют в процессе этих действий свои знания, вырабатывают соответствующие умения и навыки, творческие способности.

Приемы метода упражнения:

Учитель, опираясь на усвоенные учащимися знания, определяет цель и задачи выполнения упражнения

Дается образец того, как выполнять тренировочную учебную деятельность.

Организация выполнения упражнения.

Проверка выполненной работы, подведение итогов и обобщение того, к какому результату пришли учащиеся, выполнив упражнение.

Учитель обязан знать типы и виды упражнений. Делятся на репродуктивные и творческие. Последние позволяют предать этому методы личностный характер, креативность. Упражнения могут носить характер практической деятельности, если ее результатом является что-то материальное. Особое значение предается методу контроля.

В связи с введением в 2002 году в школах республики Беларусь 10 бальной оценки учащихся.

Придать упражнениям развивающий характер можно при условии, если они будут содержать творческие задания, выполнение которых потребует от учеников обдумывания, умственной самостоятельности, применения знаний в нестандартных ситуациях.

Особое значение в процессе обучения имеет проверка и оценка знаний, умений и навыков учащихся, роль оценочно-результативного компонента обучения возросла в связи с введением 10-балльной системы оценки результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников. Методы проверки оценки знаний учащихся (фронтальный и уплотненный опрос, поурочный балл, контрольные работы, проверка домашних заданий, программированный контроль) – это сильный и тонкий инструмент обучения, а не только способы констатации результата учения. Дидактические основы использования данных методов в учебном процессе достаточно подробно рассмотрены в учебнике педагогики И.Ф. Харламова [8, с. 228 - 236], основательным образом вы изучите их также в рамках частных методик преподавания (математики, информатики, физики).

Эффективно использовать методы оценки и проверки знаний возможно не только зная требования к их применению, но также глубоко изучив современные критерии оценки успеваемости школьников по 10-балльной системе. Если в критериях оценки по 5-балльной системе учитывались, в основном, только полное и правильное усвоение объема знаний, умение применить их на практике, то критерии современной системы включают в себя другие критерии наряду с содержательными. Это и уровень личностного отношения к учебе, и сформированность общеучебных умений и навыков, творческих способностей ученика. В связи с этим функции методов контроля в современной школе стали более разнообразны.

2. Действие по воспроизведению памяти

3. Действие по воспроизведению учебного материала на уровне не только памяти, но и частичного понимания.

4. Воспроизведение учебного материала на уровне понимания и выполнение действий репродуктивно (по образцу)

5. Применение и воспроизведение знаний в виде умений в незнакомой ситуации для решения нового круга задач с творческим подходом, самостоятельное использование раннее усвоенных знаний в новой ситуации для решения проблемы.

На основании выделения этих уровней определены критерии оценки.

Предметно содержательные критерии:

1) полнота

2) обобщенность

3) системность

4) правильность

5) осмысленность содержания учебного материала

Содержательно деятельностные критерии:

1) Прочность и действенность знаний

2) Мыслительные операции 3) Сформированность индивидуальных умений и навыков

3)

4) Другие непредментые умение

Индивидуальные личностные признаки по которым можно оценить результативность и нерезультативность обучающегося:

1) Нежелание учиться

2) Самостоятельность учения или несомостоятельность, наличие самооценки, критичность по отношении к себе как к субъекту учения, мативация учения, эмоционально волевая сфера.

Баллы:

1) низкий;

отсутствие ответа (0),

отказ от ответа по неуважительной причине; узнавание учебного материала, но проявляение устремления (1);

узнавание предмета и изучения и проявление мотивации (2).

2) удовлетворительный, рецептивный;

неполное воспроизведение учебного материала на уровне памяти, допущение многих ушибок, которые контролирует и исправляет с помощью учителя(3)

усвоение учебного материала до 30 - 50 %, неполное воспроизведение, наличие ошибок, которые исправляются с помощью наводящих вопросов, проявление некоторого интереса к изучении предмета(4)

3) вопроизводит, но с ошибками, затрудняется применить индивидуальные навыки (5)

полное воспроизведение учебного материала, но применяются знания только по образцу, умения и навыки используются с помощью педагога, ситуативно проявляется стремление к творчеству (6)

4) достаточный уровень(продуктивный)

владение учебным материалом, умение опирировать знаниями в незнакомой ситуации, но допускает несущественные ошибки в действиях, может самостоятельно применять специальные интеллектуальные умения и навыки, есть интерес к учению, самокритичность (рефлексивность)(7)

полное владение учебным материалом, опирирование им в знакомой и незнакомой ситуации, наличие единичных ошибок и несущественных, проявление добросовестности, ответственности в учебе, рефлексия (8)

5)высокий (продуктивно-творческий)

полное и свободное оперирование учебным материалом различной степени сложности, использование и выполнение заданий творческого характера, высокий уровень общей эрудиции (знает не только этот предмет, но и привлекает знание из жизни) (9)

все что на 9 + высокий уровень межпредметного использования знаний; умение осознанно и быстро изменить, трансформировать полученные знания с целью решения какой-то проблемы в нестандартной ситуации, проявление креативности, творчеств,; познавательная активность

0 - оценочно характеристики нет

1,2- неудовлетворительно

3 - почти удовлетворительно

4 - удовлетворительно

5,6 - весьма удовлетворительно

7 - почти хорошо

8 - хорошо

9 - очень хорошо, почти отлично

10 - отлично, превосходно

Позволяют учителю результативно использовать следующие методы контроля и оценки:

1) опрос - письменный, фронтальные (никогда не пропускать хоровое пение, не задавать вопросы на ответ да или нет),уплотненный опрос (используется в разных формах обучения), не допускать уроки на котором 1-2 оценки за урок

2) поурочный балл (бонус учителя ученику)

3) проверочные работы (тест, ответы на вопросы)

4) контрольная работа - данный метод имеет свой алгоритм использования (должны быть осведомлены, наличие подготовительного периода к приведению контрольной работы, определение места и время контрольной работы в учебном плане с учетом даты проведения, дня проведения, времени и суток; после физкультуры, пения, рисования, на первых уроках, не проводятся контрольные работы в понедельник, пятницу, и предпраздничный день.

5) контрльные работы проводятся по алгоритму из 4ех этапов:

1) организационный момент

2) инструктаж

3) непосредственная организация контрольной работы, наблюдение за учащимися, не кричать!

4)организованная концовка контрольной работы с обратной связью учащегося

5) программированный контроль

6) проверка домашних заданий, для того чтоб этот метод работы был действенным необходимы следующие условия: систематичность проверки дз (существуют нормы учителя предметника с проверкой дз с учащимися разных возрастов (4-6 класс) проверка дз после каждого урока

в (7 - 8) через урок

старшие классы 1 раз в месяц ; наличие работах над ошибками; правильность проверки

К ним относятся:

контрольно-корректировочная функция(основная задача в соответствии с этой функцией – диагностировать сильные и слабые стороны ученика в процессе учения, наметить пути и способы для достижения успеха в обучении);

обучающая (связана с дополнительными пояснениями на этапе коррекции, совершенствованием ЗУН(ов) и способов учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников);

развивающая (обеспечивает развитие психических процессов, нравственных качеств, духовный рост учащегося);

воспитательная (стимулирует сознательное отношение к учебе, ответственность, формирует культуру труда);

организующая (обеспечивает развитие способностей анализировать свои действия с точки зрения их значимости);

побуждающая (способствует формированию познавательного интереса, мотивации учения, развитию творческих способностей).

**12.4. Условия оптимального выбора и эффективного применения методов обучения. **

Методы обучения эффективны если используются совокупности. Учет возрастных особенностей; опора при использовании м.о. что обусловливает ситуация, что учитель использует разные методы обучения для отдельного ученика, группы учеников, либо пользуются разными методами обучения при изложении одного и того же материала. Пусть педагог использует свои возможности и способности.

Руководствуясь принципом оптимальности при выборе методов, необходимо исходить из того, что каждый метод ориентирован на решение определенного круга педагогических задач, но при этом косвенно способствует решению и других, но не в той мере, в какой эти другие задачи могут быть решены с помощью иных методов. Отсюда вытекает необходимость оценки возможностей каждого метода, знания его сильных и слабых сторон и выбора на этой основе их оптимальных сочетаний. Обобщенными, основными условиями оптимального выбора методов и эффективного их применения являются:

1. Руководство при выборе метода целями и задачами учебного процесса, конкретного учебного занятия. Исходя из конкретной педагогической задачи, учитель сам решает, какие методы взять себе на вооружение (например, если новый учебный материал представляется как сложный и объемный для изучения старшеклассниками, целесообразно использовать метод школьной лекции с приемами беседы, работы с учебником и дополнительным материалом, демонстрации или иллюстрации. На уроках повторения, обобщения изученного предпочтительны методы упражнений, практической работы, беседы).

2. Метод сам по се6е не может быть ни хорош, ни плох. В основу процесса обучения кладутся не сами методы, а их система. Методы обучения, по сути оставаясь принципиально одинаковыми, могут бесконечно модифицироваться в зависимости от обстоятельств и условий протекания учебного процесса, использоваться в разнообразных сочетаниях. Умение учителя правильно определять эти сочетания, разнообразить приемы одного и того же метода – важное условие результативности методики обучения.

3. Педагогическое мастерство приходит только к тому учителю, который находит оптимальное соответствие методов закономерностям возрастного и индивидуального развития учащихся (например, лекционный метод не принесет учебного результата в младших классах школы; методика учебной работы определяется такими индивидуальными особенностями учащихся, как уровни обученности и обучаемости, специфика познавательных процессов учеников, наличие или отсутствие интереса к изучению предмета, конкретной его темы и т.д.).

4. Методы обучения будут оптимальными и результативными, если педагог учитывает особенности классного коллектива, выбирает и использует их на основе знаний о степени его зрелости, динамики развития, организованности.

5. Важным условием оптимальности выбора метода обучения и его эффективного применения в учебном процессе является соотнесение учителем своих возможностей и способностей с применением того или иного метода.

Иерархическую систему причин, по которым учитель должен выбирать тот или иной метод, составил И.П. Подласый в виде следующей таблицы:

**Фактор оптимального выбора и эффективного применения методов обучения **

**Влияние фактора**

**Место фактора в иерархии **

Цель обучения. Уровень обучения, которого необходимо достигнуть.

Уровень мотивации обучения и учения.

Реализация принципов, закономерностей обучения. (научность, наглядность)

Объем требований и содержания обучения, которые необходимо реализовать в учебном процессе.(на сколько большой материал изучается)

Сложность учебного материала.

Уровень учебной подготовленности учащихся. Сформированность учебных навыков, учебная тренированность.

Активность учащихся в учении, интерес к предмету.

Возраст учеников. Работоспособность.

Время обучения (время года, смена в школе и т.д.)

Материально-технические, организационные условия обучения.

Тип и структура занятий.(что и цель обучения)

Взаимоотношения в системе общения «учитель – ученик» (сотрудничество, общение-дистанция, авторитарное воздействие учителя и т.д.) стили общения? либеральный…

Количество учащихся в классе

Уровень профессиональной подготовленности учителя, его индивидуальные особенности

0,90

0,86

0,84

0,80

0,78

0,70

0,65

0,62

0,53

0,50

0,40

0,36

0,35

0,34

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

Не зависимо от того какое из условий оптимального выбора и активного применения м.о учитель не учтет не зависит м.о. не будет работать как эффективный инструментарий учения и преподавания. Вопросы для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы

Как в современной дидактике определяется понятие «метод обучения»?

Определите соотношение понятий «метод обучения», «прием обучения». Приведите примеры метода обучения и его приема.

В чем отличие понятий «метод обучения» и «средство обучения»? Приведите примеры средств обучения: а) как различных видов деятельности; б) как предметов и произведений материальной и духовной культуры, привлекаемых для педагогической работы.

Из перечисленных понятий выберите и подчеркните методы обучения:

Рассказ, самостоятельная работа с книгой, сбор и обобщение передового педагогического опыта, дискуссия, анализ литературных источников, педагогический эксперимент, взаимное обучение, упражнение, самостоятельная познавательная деятельность, индукция, инструктаж, аналогия, поиск, классификация, контроль, систематизация, урок, биографический метод, проверка домашнего задания, объяснительно-иллюстративное обучение, проблемное обучение, исследовательский метод, беседа, чтение учебника, школьная лекция, эстетическое воспитание, консультация, естественный эксперимент, наблюдение, соревнование, диспут, метод иллюстрации и демонстрации, репродуктивный метод.

Чем объяснить появление различных классификаций методов обучения? Назовите важнейшие из этих классификаций.

Какая из известных вам классификаций методов обучения кажется наиболее удачной? Обоснуйте свой выбор.

Какие методы обучения в настоящее время имеют тенденцию к более частому применению в учебном процессе? Почему?

Какая связь существует между методами обучения и активизацией познавательной деятельности учащихся? В чем она проявляется?

Докажите положение о том, что методы контроля имеют в условиях 10-балльной оценки результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся не только и не столько контролирующе-оценочную функцию.

Назовите основные условия, которые определяют оптимальный выбор и эффективность использования методов обучения.

**Литература:**

Выбор методов обучения в современной школе. / Под ред. Ю.К. Бабанского. – М., 1981.

Лернер, И.Я. Дидактические основы методов обучения / И.Я. Лернер. – М., 1981.

Педагогика: Учебное пособие для студентов педагогических учебных заведений / В.А. Сластенин, И.Ф. Исаев, А.И. Мищенко, Е.Н. Шиянов. 4-е изд. – М.: Школьная Пресса, 2002.

Подласый, И.П. Методы обучения. Выбор методов обучения. / Педагогика: 100 вопросов – 100 ответов: Учеб. Пособие для студ. высш. учеб. заведений / И.П. Подласый. – М.: Изд-во ВЛАДОС-ПРЕСС, 2001. – С. 201 – 225.

Пуйман, С.А. Концепции методов обучения в современной дидактике / Педагогика. Основные положения курса / С.А. Пуйман. – Минск: ТетраСистемс, 2001. –С. 116 – 126.

Проблемы методов обучения в современной общеобразовательной школе. – М., 1980.

Прокопьев, И.И. Методы обучения / Педагогика. Основы общей педагогики. Дидактика / Учеб. пособие. И.И. Прокопьев, Н.В. Михалкович. – Минск: ТетраСистемс, 2002. – С. 344 – 377.

Харламов, И.Ф. Педагогика: Учеб. Пособие. 2-е изд., перераб. и доп. / И.Ф. Харламов. – М.: Высшая школа, 1990.

Харламов, И.Ф. Педагогика. Изд.-е 6-е. / И.Ф. Харламов. – Минск, 2000. Гл. 11.

Шамова, Т.И. Активизация учения школьников / Т.И. Шамова. – М., 1982.

Щукина, Г.И. Активизация познавательной деятельности учащихся в учебно-познавательном процессе / Г.И. Щукина. – М., 1979.

Тема I. 13. Формы организации обучения. Урок – основная форма организации учебного процесса в школе.

**План:**

**1. **Понятие о формах обучения и формах организации обучения. Общие (индивидуальная, индивидуально-групповая, коллективная, фронтальная) и конкретные (урок и внеурочные) формы организации обучения.

**2. **Урок – основная форма организации учебного процесса.

**3. **Типология и структура уроков.

**4. **Современные требования к уроку.

**Глоссарий:**

**_1. _****Форма обучения** (forma [лат.] – наружный вид, внешние очертания) – дидактическая категория, которая отражает внешнюю сторону организации учебного процесса, внешний признак учебного процесса по количественному составу учащихся (индивидуальная, индивидуально-групповая, коллективная, фронтальная).

**_2. _****Организационная форма обучения **– дидактическая категория, в которой находят отражение внешние стороны обучения, связанные не только с количественным составом обучающихся, но и с местом и временем обучения (класс, учебный кабинет, мастерская, студия и т.д.; 45 минут, первая или вторая смена и т.д.), а также с порядком осуществления обучения (расписание учебных занятий).

**_3. _****Урок **– основная коллективная форма организации обучения, которой присущи постоянный состав учащихся, определенные временные рамки, твердо установленной расписание и организация учебной работы над одним и тем же материалом (И.Ф.Харламов).

**_4. _****Урок **– это дидактическая конструкция, в которой в единстве и взаимосвязи представлены цель и результат, организационная форма и содержание, субъект и объект общения, личностные и профессиональные качества учителя, его мастерство и творчество, процесс и методическое обеспечение, предназначенные для реализации целей и задач обучения, развития и воспитания.

**_5. _****Нестандартный урок – **форма организации обучения, которая как урок не относится ни к одной из известных классификаций, ей присуща большая вариативность структуры, основана на творчестве и импровизации, на активном взаимодействии учителя и учеников при их увлеченности совместной творческой деятельностью. Цели нестандартного урока – развитие интереса к учению, творческих способностей учащихся.

**_6. _****Факультатив **(от лат. fakultatis – возможный, необязательный, предоставляемый на выбор) – организационная форма обучения, используемая с целью углубления и расширения знаний, развития способностей и интересов учащихся, проведения планомерной профориентационной работы.

**_7. _****Экскурсия – **форма организации обучения, при которой ученики воспринимают и усваивают учебный материал, выходя непосредственно к месту нахождения изучаемых предметов, явлений, процессов (к объектам природы, историческим памятникам, в музеи, на заводы, фермы и т.д.).

**_8. _****Дополнительные занятия и консультации – **формы организации обучения, которые проводятся с группой учащихся или индивидуально с одним учеником с целью восполнения пробелов в знаниях; выработки умений и навыков, освоение которых не произошло по какой-то причине на уроке; удовлетворения повышенного интереса школьников к изучению какого-то отдельного вопроса или предмета в целом.

**_9. _****Домашняя учебная работа школьников – **форма организации обучения, сущность которой состоит в самостоятельном, без помощи и руководства учителя, выполнении учебных заданий по повторению и углублению учебного материала, изученного на уроках, по применению усвоенных знаний на практике, совершенствованию учебных умений и навыков.

**_10. _****Внеклассная учебная работа (кружки, клубы по предметно-научным интересам, олимпиады, предметные вечера, другие предметные КТД и т.д.) – **формы организации обучения, основной целью которых является развитие интереса школьников к изучаемому предмету, творческих способностей, наклонностей учащихся.

**13.1. Понятие о формах обучения и формах организации обучения. Общие (индивидуальная, индивидуально0групповая, коллективная, фронтальная) и конкретные (урок и внеурочные) формы организации обучения. **Организованное обучение осуществляется в рамках той или иной педагогической системы, имеет определенное организационное оформление. Внутренняя, процессуальная сторона обучения представлена его целями, содержанием, методами обучающей и учебной работы. Внешняя сторона учебно-воспитательного процесса отражается в определенных формах. Латинское слово «forma» дословно означает «наружный вид», «внешнее очертание». Следовательно, **форма обучения как дидактическая категория отражает внешнюю сторону организации учебного процесса.**

Ян Амос коменский основоположник урока 17 век

В современной дидактике различают понятия «форма обучения» и «форма организации обучения». В первом понятии (форма обучения) находит отражение как внешний признак учебного процесса **количественный состав учащихся.**

Существуют три формы обучения:

Индивидуальная (сущность индивидуального обучения заключается в том, что учитель проводит обучающую работу с отдельным учеником по изучению какого-то отдельного вопроса, учитывая индивидуальность его восприятия и усвоения изучаемого материала).

Индивидуально-групповая (учитель занимается с группой детей, объединенных по определенным индивидуальным критериям: по уровню учебной подготовки, по степени обучаемости, по способностям, интересам и т.д.).

Коллективная, фронтальная (занятия проводятся одновременно со всем классным коллективом, по одному и тому же учебному материалу, с использованием фронтальных методов работы. Учебный материал усваивается в результате коллективных усилий, общего для всего класса «мозгового штурма»).

Все три формы обучения могут использоваться в рамках одной организационной формы обучения. Таким образом, форма обучения по отношению к организационной его форме является частным понятием, носит подчиненный характер. Учитель должен стремиться к оптимальному использованию форм обучения в рамках определенной организационной формы, зная недостатки и преимущества всех трех форм обучения.

Так, индивидуальная форма обучения обеспечивает прочность усвоения учащимися знаний, выработки на их основе умений и навыков, так как в ходе индивидуальной работы учитываются особенности познавательных процессов конкретного школьника, уровни его обученности по конкретным темам, способности к усвоению того или иного предмета, темы, вопроса и т.д. Однако использование данной формы обучения предполагает большие затраты времени, что в условиях массового обучения не всегда предоставляется возможным.

Индивидуально-групповая форма обучения, сохраняя достоинства индивидуальной и сокращая затраты времени на ее использование, является достаточно трудоемкой по своей организации для учителя. Ее осуществление требует большой подготовительной работы, диагностики критериев деления учащихся на группы, разработки методического обеспечения для каждой из выделенных групп и т.д.

При использовании коллективных форм обучения в значительной мере сокращаются затраты времени, но страдает качество усвоения ЗУН(ов) учащимися, особенно теми, кто требует в силу своих индивидуальных особенностей большего внимания со стороны педагога, помощи в процессе учения.

В связи со всем вышесказанным оптимальное использование форм обучения в рамках различных организационных его форм представляется как умелое сочетание индивидуальной, индивидуально-групповой и коллективной обучающей работы со школьниками.

Что же представляет собой с точки зрения теории обучения организационная форма обучения? Под **организационной формой обучения понимают внешние очертания учебного процесса, связанные не только с количеством обучающихся ** (обычно это класс, состоящий примерно из 15 – 35 учащихся**), но и со временем и местом обучения** (например, классная комната в школе, кабинет химии или физики, мастерская, изостудия и т.д.; первая или вторая смена в работе школы; внеурочные занятия, вечерняя смена и т.д.), **а также с порядком осуществления обучения** (имеется в виду расписание учебных занятий). К организационным формам обучения относятся:

- урок как основная в современной школе коллективная организационная форма обучения;

- так называемые другие (альтернативные) организационные формы обучения, достаточно широко применяющиеся в учебном процессе, однако являющиеся вспомогательными по отношению к уроку (разнообразные учебные экскурсии, факультативы и практикумы, дополнительные занятия с различными дидактическими целями, внеклассная учебная работа – предметные кружки, олимпиады, предметные вечера и т.д.; домашняя учебная работа учащихся, репетиторство).

Будучи внешней стороной организации учебного процесса, формы обучения и организационные формы обучения органически связаны со своей внутренней, содержательно-процессуальной стороной. Разделять форму и содержание процесса обучения (как и других жизненно важных для людей процессов, явлений, предметов) можно только теоретически. На практике внешние очертания и внутренняя сторона обучения тесно связаны, переплетены друг с другом. С этой точки зрения одна и та же форма обучения или организационная форма обучения может иметь различные модификации и структуру в зависимости от целей и задач учебной работы, ее методов. Например, экскурсия может проводиться с целью изучения нового материала, либо с целью закрепления изученного на уроке, с целью связать изученный на теоретическом уровне учебный материал с жизнью, практикой. Естественно, что экскурсии будут иметь различный внешний вид, в их ходе будут применяться разные методы обучения. Поэтому без глубокого осмысления образовательно-воспитательных целей и задач, методов обучающей и учебной работы нельзя рассматривать и выбор форм, организационных форм обучения.

Индивидуальное обучение сложилось еще в первобытном обществе как передача жизненного опыта от одного человека к другому, от старших к младшим. С появлением письменности старейшина или жрец передавал эту премудрость общения посредством говорящих знаков своему преемнику, занимаясь с ним индивидуально. По мере развития научного знания в связи со становлением и развитием земледелия, скотоводства, мореплавания, строительства и осознания потребности в образовании большего количества людей система индивидуальной учебной работы трансформировалась в индивидуально-групповую. Учитель по-прежнему обучал индивидуально, но уже не одного человека, а группу (она могла быть достаточно большой, состоять из 10 – 15 человек). Изложив материал одному, он давал ему самостоятельное задание и переходил ко второму, третьему и т.д. Закончив работу с последним, он снова возвращался к первому, проверял выполненное задание и снова излагал новую информацию. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока обучаемый не осваивал науку, ремесло или искусство. Содержание обучения, его цели были строго индивидуализированы, поэтому в учебных группах были дети разных возрастов, разной степени подготовленности. Системы обучения в смысле его организации не существовало: не были строго определены, как сейчас, время и место обучения, его порядок.

Когда в средние века в связи с увеличением количества обучающихся стали подбирать в учебные группы детей примерно одного возраста и появилась необходимость систематизированного содержания обучения (обучать уже нужно было не просто тому, что знал сам учитель, а чтению, письму, арифметике как основам образования), возникла необходимость более совершенной организации обучения по форме. Свое законченное решение такая организация нашла в коллективной обучающей работе – в классно-урочной системе. Мы уже знаем из первых лекций о развитии педагогики как науки, что одним из первых научную разработку этой системы осуществил Я.А. Коменский. В своем труде «Великая дидактика» (1657) он разработал классно-урочную систему, которая используется в настоящее время в более совершенном виде.

И.Ф. Харламов в своих учебниках по педагогике подчеркивает, что предпосылкой для возникновения классно-урочной системы стало развитие производства, наук, повышение роли духовной жизни человека в обществе, что и обусловило необходимость** массового обучения **[33].

Интересен и примечателен для нас тот исторический факт, что незадолго до появления «Великой дидактики» и разработанных в ней основ классно-урочной системы она (еще пока как практический опыт, а не теоретическое обоснование) была впервые применена в так называемых братских школах, которые находились на территориях современной Беларуси и Украины. В этих школах для организации учебной работы учащиеся распределялись в группы (классы) по возрастам и с примерно одинаковым уровнем подготовки. Занятия проводились одновременно с целой группой учеников по одному и тому же материалу. Дети приходили в школу в одно и то же время. Это был осенне-зимний период, когда меньше было хозяйственных забот у земледельцев, а братские школы были предназначены, прежде всего, для обучения детей крестьян, носили демократический характер. В школах уже было определенное расписание занятий по времени и по порядку изучения учебного материала. Так возникли первые ростки классно-урочной системы. Ее формирование повлекло за собой возникновение в педагогике, в частности, в дидактике, таких понятий, как учебный год, учебная четверть, учебный день, каникулы (kanikul [лат.] – созвездие Пса, когда солнце находилось в этом созвездии, дети могли отдыхать от учебы). Как уже было отмечено, научное обоснование классно-урочной системы получило свое развитие в трудах Я.А. Коменского, большой вклад в ее развитие внес К.Д. Ушинский.

Великий русский педагог глубоко научно доказал преимущества организационной формы обучения и создал стройную теорию урока (разработал его организационное строение, типологию уроков). По К.Д. Ушинскому, в каждом уроке можно выделить три части, последовательно связанные друг с другом:

Сознательный переход от пройденного к новому, целеполагание работы на уроке, настройка учащихся на интенсивную учебную работу (это как бы дверь в урок).

Вторая часть урока, как писал К.Д. Ушинский, направлена на разрешение основной задачи и является центральной определяющей частью урока.

Третья часть направлена на подытоживание проделанной учебной работы и на закрепление знаний, умений и навыков [29].

Классно-урочная система в своих основных чертах остается неизменной вот уже более трехсот лет. Но поиски более совершенного оформления организации процесса обучения велись и ведутся по сей день. Решаются проблемы количественного охвата обучающихся (как качественно обучать как можно большее количество людей) и управления учебно-воспитательным процессом.

В Англии в конце CIC века оформилась белл-ланкастерская система обучения (от имен священника А. Белла и учителя Дж. Ланкастера, которые впервые ее применили в Англии и Индии). По-иному эту организационную форму обучения называли взаимообучением. Учитель, находясь в одном большом помещении с более чем с 600 учащимися разных возрастов и уровня подготовленности, учил старших и более способных и, следовательно, более успевающих учащихся, а те уже занимались с младшими и с теми, кто нуждался в помощи. Такая организационная форма обучения была вызвана к жизни в связи с тем, что возникла необходимость разрешить противоречие между потребностью в обучении элементарным знаниям рабочих и материальными затратами на это обучение. Говорить о высоком качестве учебного процесса в рамках белл-ланкастерской системы достаточно сложно, однако отдельные ее идеи интересны и применимы в организации обучения.

В 20-е годы прошлого столетия появилась такая форма организации обучения, как далтон-план (по имени американского города Далтон, штат Массачусетс), разработанная учительницей Еленой Паркхерст. Далтон-план отменял традиционные занятия в школе, учащиеся получали письменные задания (индивидуальные планы) и после консультации учителя выполняли их самостоятельно. Опыт показал, что большинство учащихся не в состоянии работать без помощи учителя. Далтон-план не получил широко распространения, хотя сегодня в связи с акцентом на индивидуализацию и дифференциацию обучения в нашей республике в отдельных школах пытаются использовать эту систему или ее элементы, иногда выдавая такую работу за новаторство в области разработки инновационных технологий обучения.

В 30-х годах CC века на основании неудавшегося далтон-плана была разработана бригадно-лабораторная форма организации обучения. Она практически вытеснила урок с его жесткой структурой. На общем занятии класса планировалась учебная, практическая работа звеньев (бригад) учащихся и индивидуальная работа каждого ученика в звене. Учитель на таких занятиях объяснял сложные вопросы изучаемой темы, подводил итоги работы бригады (звеньев). На итоговых конференциях бригадир от имени звена отчитывался о проделанной работе, о выполненных заданиях, которые, как правило, выполнялись только самыми активными и успевающими школьниками, а остальные только присутствовали при этом. Отметки выставлялись одинаковые всем членам бригады.

Для бригадно-лабораторной формы организации занятий были характерны умаление роли учителя в процессе обучения, переоценка учебных возможностей учащихся и метода самостоятельной учебной работы, что приводило к снижению успеваемости, отсутствию системы в знаниях и несформированности у школьников общеучебных умений и навыков.

Эти же недостатки отмечались и в других организационных формах обучения, разрабатываемых в Западной Европе и США, не получивших широкого распространения (батавская система избирательного обучения в США; маннгеймская система там же; метод проективного обучения и т.д.).

В итоге данного краткого обзора все же отметим, что отдельные элементы нетрадиционных организационных систем обучения получили свое признание в современной школе, продвинули вперед развитие теории организационных форм обучения. Однако наиболее устойчивой и широко распространенной в школьной практике оказалась все же классно-урочная система обучения. Но и она не является единственной формой организации обучения, так как в учебном процессе школы необходимо решать многообразные задачи. Это многообразие требует использования различных организационных форм обучающей работы учителя и учебной – школьника, поэтому в современной школе существуют так называемые другие формы организации обучения, внеурочные, призванные решать те учебно-воспитательные задачи, которые не в полной мере или вовсе не решаются на уроке.Урок как основная форма органично дополняется другими формами организации учебно-воспитательного процесса. Часть из них развивалась параллельно с уроком, то есть в рамках классно-урочной системы (экскурсии, дополнительные занятия и консультации, домашняя учебная работа, учебные конференции), другие являются по отношению к уроку вспомогательными организационными формами. Это факультативы и внеклассная работа по предмету (предметные кружки; клубы по предметным, научным интересам; предметные олимпиады и вечера, предметные недели и т.д.). Вспомогательные организационные формы обучения направлены на удовлетворение многосторонних потребностей и интересов детей в соответствии с их способностями и склонностями.

Рассмотрим внеурочные организационные формы обучения, которые развивались в рамках классно-урочной системы, или так называемые **дополнительные формы организации обучения **(экскурсия, дополнительные занятия и консультации, домашняя учебная работа школьников).

Достаточно часто в процессе обучения используются экскурсии. **Экскурсия – это такая форма организации обучения, при которой ученики воспринимают и усваивают знания, выходя непосредственно к месту нахождения изучаемых предметов, явлений, процессов (к объектам природы, к историческим памятникам, в музеи, на заводы, фермы и т.д.).**

Как и урок, экскурсия предполагает особую организацию взаимодействия педагога с учащимися, в ее рамках могут использоваться разнообразные методы обучения (рассказ, беседа, лекция, демонстрация и др.).

Образовательно-воспитательное значение экскурсии состоит в том, что она служит накоплению наглядных представлений и жизненных фактов, обогащению чувственного опыта обучающихся, способствует связи теории с практикой, обучения с жизнью.

В зависимости от объектов наблюдения экскурсии можно классифицировать как - производственные (посещение объектов разнообразных производств); - природоведческие (выход на природу, посещение краеведческих музеев и т.д.);

- литературные, исторические (экскурсии по местам жизни поэтов и писателей, в их музеи).

**По образовательно-воспитательным целям **они могут быть обзорными и тематическими.

**По месту и структуре педагогического процесса **– вводными или предваряющими, текущими (сопровождающими) или итоговыми (обобщающими).

Любой вид экскурсии не является самоцелью в работе учителя, а входит в общую систему учебно-воспитательной работы, применяется в связи с уроком, с другими организационными формами обучения.

Рассмотрим дидактические основы, общую методику проведения экскурсии. Эта методика включает в себя несколько этапов:

а) подготовительный период (намечаются место и время проведения экскурсии, четко определяются ее цели, планируются методы работы с учащимися и ее содержание, продумываются технические вопросы проведения, проведение с учащимися инструктажа по технике безопасности во время экскурсии);

б) непосредственное проведение экскурсии (освещение запланированных для изучения на объекте вопросов, ответы на вопросы учащихся, активизация их внимания и мышления и т.д.);

в) подведение итогов экскурсионной работы (обобщение того, что учащиеся узнали в процессе проведения экскурсии, можно проконтролировать и оценить результаты учебной работы школьников, предложить письменные работы в виде отчетов о том, что запомнилось школьникам в процессе проведения экскурсии, сочинений, эссе и т.д.).

В плане проведения экскурсии должны просматриваться следующие этапы учебной работы: вступительная беседа или слово учителя, в которых определяются цели определенной экскурсии; наблюдения, сопровождающиеся рассказом, лекцией, беседой; обобщение учителя; обработка наблюдаемого и изучаемого учащимися учебного материала, подведение итогов, возможно, с оценкой работы школьников.

В плане также находят отражение перечень наблюдаемых объектов, необходимое оборудование, распределение времени по этапам проведения экскурсии, формы учебной работы со школьниками (фронтальная, групповая или коллективная).

Продолжительность экскурсии зависит от ее характера (по времени может занимать от 30 минут – до 2-х часов).

**Дополнительные занятия и консультации **проводятся с группой учащихся или индивидуально с одним учеником с целью восполнения пробелов в знаниях; выработки умений и навыков, освоение которых не произошло по какой-то причине на уроке; удовлетворения повышенного интереса школьников к изучению какого-то отдельного вопроса или предмета в целом. На дополнительных занятиях, проходящих обычно вне расписания уроков, учителя практикуют различные виды помощи ученикам – разъяснение отдельных вопросов, прикрепление хорошо успевающих по предмету учеников к тем, кто отстает в усвоении учебного материала, повторное объяснение темы и т.д. Дополнительные занятия для заинтересованных в более глубоком изучении предмета обычно проводятся как свободное обсуждение научных проблем по предмету, рекомендации, где можно прочесть ответы на интересующие вопросы или как найти другие источники более широкой информации по проблеме; как решение задач повышенной трудности и т.д. Сегодня дополнительные занятия с такой целью не являются систематическими, так как желающие знать предмет углубленно работают на факультативах, либо с репетитором.

С дополнительными занятиями тесно связаны консультации, но они проводятся не в системе, организуются по мере необходимости. Различают консультации текущие (по мере усвоения учебного материала), обобщающие (перед экзаменами и зачетами). Последние учитель обязан проводить, невзирая на то, что иногда учащиеся, казалось бы, и не нуждаются в учебной помощи. Функция этих консультаций именно обобщающая, они даются для того, чтобы ученики на обобщенном уровне повторили еще раз тот учебный материал, который подвержен экзаменационно-зачетной форме контроля.

Нередко в школах практикуется выделение специального дня для проведения консультаций, хотя зачастую в этом нет необходимости (в отличие от вуза), поскольку учителя и школьники находятся в постоянном общении и имеют возможность оговорить проведение консультации в удобное для них время.

Необходимость в школе такой формы организации обучения, как **домашний учебный труд учащихся **обусловлена не столько решением чисто дидактических задач (закрепления изученного материала, совершенствования умений и навыков и т.п.), сколько задачами формирования навыков самостоятельной работы, самообразования, выработки чувства ответственности за учебу, аккуратности, усидчивости и других социально ценных качеств.

Сущность домашней учебной работы школьников состоит **в самостоятельном, без помощи учителя, выполнении учебных заданий по повторению и более глубокому усвоению учебного материала, изученного на уроках, по применению усвоенных знаний на практике, совершенствованию учебных умений и навыков.**

Таким образом, характеризует данную организационную форму обучения два признака: 1) наличие учебного задания, определенного и объясненного учителем; 2) самостоятельность выполнения данного задания школьником дома (если этих признаков нет, значит, речь идет о чем угодно другом, но не о данной организационной форме обучения во всей ее значимости и необходимости).

Домашняя учебная работа принципиально отличается от классной прежде всего тем, что протекает без непосредственного руководства со стороны учителя, хотя по его указаниям, данным в классе. Ученик сам для себя определяет время и продолжительность домашнего учебного труда, выбирает ритм работы. Работая в домашних условиях, он лишен тех средств, которые могли бы сделать работу более увлекательной и, следовательно, менее тяжелой (их как средства активизации познавательной деятельности школьников учитель использует на уроке достаточно часто). Дома нет коллектива, благотворно влияющего на создание трудового настроения, стимулирующего стремление учиться. Все это создает определенные трудности для учащихся, обычно неуспеваемость школьника связана именно с его неумением или нежеланием преодолевать эти трудности. Помочь ученикам правильно организовать свой домашний учебный труд призван опять же учитель, который, зная дидактические основы организации данной формы обучения**, учит учиться дома.**

В соответствии с дидактическими требованиями к организации домашнего учебного труда школьника педагог должен знать **виды домашних заданий,** обусловленные дидактическими целями. Различают пропедевтические домашние задания (готовящие учащихся к восприятию нового материала), закрепляющие изученное (устные и письменные задания, требующие повторения и обобщения изученного на уроке), практические (направлены на выработку и закрепление умений и навыков применения усвоенных знаний на практике). Особым видом домашней работы являются **задания творческого характера, **функциональность которых значительно шире: они направлены не только на решение дидактических задач, но и на развитие креативностиобучающихся (креативность – качество человека, характеризующее его способность к творчеству).

Методика организации домашней учебной работы – одно из слабых мест в работе школы и семьи. Зачастую учитель не выделяет как самостоятельный этап урока задавание работы на дом, не уделяет должного внимания объяснению домашних заданий, перегружает школьников домашней работой либо наоборот, дает незначительную работу, которая не способствует решению дидактических задач. **С этой точки зрения необходимо четко знать временные объемы домашней работы с учетом возрастных и индивидуальных особенностей школьников: 1 класс – до одного часа на выполнение всей домашней работы, 2 класс – до 1,5 часов, 3 – 4 классы – до 2 часов, 5 – 6 классы – до 2,5 часов, 7 – 8 классы – до 3 часов, 9 – 12 классы – до 4 часов**.

Чтобы не перегружать учащихся домашними заданиями, целесообразно использовать индивидуальные, групповые домашние задания по принципу «минимум – максимум». Задания-минимум обязательны для всех. Задания-максимум рассчитаны на учащихся, более способных к изучению того или иного предмета и имеющих к ним интерес и склонности.

Учителю необходимо знать **правила выполнения домашних заданий школьниками, **донести их до сведения учащихся и их родителей (это можно сделать на классных часах, на специально организованных с этой целью мероприятиях, в виде классного уголка или стенда, стенной газеты «Учись учиться»). Данные правила следующие:

Процесс усвоения знаний носит рассредоточенный характер, поэтому домашние задания должны выполняться не в один присест, к ним нужно обращаться несколько раз в течение некоторого времени.

Домашние задания нужно выполнять в день их получения, а не откладывать в «долгий ящик» (психологически обосновано, что усвоенный на уроке материал интенсивно забывается в первые 12 часов после его восприятия, поэтому большая часть работы по усвоению и закреплению в памяти должна проводиться в первый день восприятия материала с последующим повторением накануне очередного урока).

Если домашнее задание носит устный и письменный характер (работа над теоретическим материалом и выполнение на этой основе упражнения), то начинать выполнение домашней работы нужно с чтения теоретического материала, с работы над учебником.

Большой по объему учебный материал следует расчленять на несколько смысловых частей и каждую изучать отдельно, чтобы впоследствии обобщить и свести воедино (это установка на длительное сохранение в памяти объемных знаний). Если домашняя работа дана в виде практических упражнений, необходимо сначала вспомнить их теоретическое обоснование, данное на уроке, то есть снова обратиться к учебнику.

Между подготовкой домашних заданий по разным предметам нужно делать отдых в течение 20 – 15 минут, чтобы психологически переключиться на другой вид работы.

В перерывах между домашней учебной работой нельзя подвергать себя эмоциональным перегрузкам, сильным внешним воздействиям (включать громкую и тяжелую музыку, смотреть по телевизору передачи, требующие эмоционального напряжения, спорить и т.д.).

Важно, чтобы домашние задания выполнялись приблизительно в одно и то же время, в одном, специально оборудованном для этого месте (оборудование – книжные полки с нужной литературой, хорошее освещение, наличие средств учебной работы – удобного письменного стола, карандашей, ручек, линеек и т.д.).

После подготовки заданий по урокам, которые были в данный день, нужно сделать небольшой перерыв и повторить материал к занятиям на следующий день с применением приемов самоконтроля (ответы на вопросы, помещенные в конце изложения темы, воспроизведение того, что не совсем хорошо осмыслено и запомнено и т.д.)

Полезно непосредственно перед сном уделить время на беглый пересмотр материала учебника, выполненного упражнения, воспроизвести в памяти выученное наизусть и т.д. Это способствует более прочному усвоению (запоминанию материала), что связано с дальнейшим протеканием во сне внутримолекулярных процессов в нейронах головного мозга.

Правильная методика организации домашней учебной работы школьника как организационной формы обучения предполагает проведение систематического и целесообразного контроля за выполнением домашних заданий со стороны учителя. Речь идет не столько о проверке результата учебно-познавательной домашней деятельности ученика, сколько именно о контроле за самим процессом выполнения работы, который возможен при условии тесного контакта учителя с родителями школьников, педагогической наблюдательности учителя, его умений понимать, насколько прилежен обучающийся при выполнении домашних заданий.

Рассмотрим такие формы организации обучения, как **факультатив, внеклассная работа по предмету.**

Эффективной организационной формой дифференцированного обучения является **факультатив. **Факультативные занятия были введены в школе в конце 60-х годов прошлого столетия. Свое название они получили от латинского слова «facultatis» – возможный, необязательный, предоставляемый на выбор. Следовательно, факультативные занятия проводятся на добровольных началах и по выбору самих учащихся параллельно с обязательным изучением учебных предметов. Основные задачи организации факультативных занятий – углубление и расширение знаний, развитие способностей и интересов учащихся, проведение планомерной профориентационной работы.

Факультатив внесен в учебное расписание, но после основных уроков (может проводиться и в вечернее время, но стабильно в определенный день, в определенное время, в определенном месте). Он работает по конкретной учебной программе, которая не должна дублировать программу уроков. На факультативе используются разнообразные методы обучения, однако предпочтение отдается **различным видам самостоятельной работы учащихся **(составление и чтение докладов, рефератов, проведение небольших исследований, обзоры книжных новинок и т.д.). Широко используются активные методы обучения (дискуссии, диспуты, деловые игры и т.п.).

Методика проведения факультатива значительно отличается от методик проведения уроков, так как количественный состав учащихся на факультативе значительно меньше (от 2-х – до 10 человек). Это позволяет в большей мере индивидуализировать учебную работу, проводить занятия факультатива в диалогическом ключе.

Проверка и оценка знаний на факультативных занятиях являются больше обучающими, чем контролирующими. Отметки не выставляются в классный журнал и в дневники учащихся (в виде исключения – высокий или высший баллы могут быть поставлены в классный журнал, если ученик провел большую по объему и значительную по результату учебную работу).

**Кружковая учебная работа, клубы по предметно-научным интересам, олимпиады по предмету, предметные вечера и т.д.** – это единая вспомогательная организационная форма обучения, которая рассматривается в дидактике как **внеклассная учебная работа**. Она имеет единые цели и дидактические основы с факультативом, но каждый ее подвид проводится по определенной, присущей только ему методике. С методиками организации внеклассной работы по предмету вы познакомитесь в процессе изучения частных методик преподавания и на педагогической практике.

13.2. Урок – основная форма организации учебного процесса. В предыдущем параграфе мы определили классно-урочную систему организации обучения как наиболее приемлемую в современной школе. Она имеет существенные преимущества перед другими организационными системами обучения: · при массовости охвата учащихся позволяет экономить время на обучение, · обеспечивает организационную четкость и непрерывность учебно-воспитательной работы. Основным элементом классно-урочной системы организации обучения является урок. На уроке возможно создание благоприятных возможностей для сочетания фронтальной, групповой и индивидуальной работы; он позволяет учителю систематически и последовательно излагать учебный материал, управлять развитием познавательных процессов и способностей школьников, стимулировать другие виды их деятельности, кроме познавательной. На уроке ученики овладевают не только определенной суммой знаний, умений и навыков, но и самими методами познавательной деятельности. Урок позволяет эффективно решать воспитательные задачи через содержание и методы обучения.

Урок как основной элемент классно-урочной системы организации обучения имеет ряд характеристик:

- временные рамки (строго 45 минут, за исключением 30-минутных уроков для учащихся первого класса в первой четверти и для детей с ослабленным здоровьем в специальных школах);

- на уроке, как правило, присутствует постоянный состав учащихся (приблизительно не более 35 человек) примерно одного возраста и уровня обученности);

- на уроке изучается учебный материал по одному предмету по единой для всех программе;

- урок имеет дидактическую структуру (четко определенные на основе решаемых дидактических задач этапы, например, организационный момент, проверка домашнего задания, объяснение нового материала, его закрепление, обобщение, объяснение домашнего задания, итоги урока, организованное его завершение – этапы так называемого комбинированного урока, в рамках которого учитель ставит дидактическую цель закрепить ранее изученное и на этой основе изучить новое);

- творцом, организатором и руководителем урока является учитель;

- на уроке всегда ставится три цели – образовательная, развивающая и воспитательная, то есть он в своей основе направлен на обучение, развитие и воспитание учащихся.

В дидактике имеются различные определения понятия об уроке, в которых дидакты так или иначе стремятся отразить названные выше характерные черты урока как основной единицы классно-урочной системы организации обучения.

Так, М.Н. Скаткин считает, что «урок – это систематически применяемая для решения задач обучения, развития и воспитания учащихся форма организации деятельности постоянного состава учителей и учащихся в определенный отрезок времени» [26, с. 149].

В.А. Сластенин и В.П. Каширин определяют урок как такую форму организации педагогического процесса, «при которой педагог в течение точно установленного времени руководит коллективной познавательной и иной деятельностью постоянной группы учащихся (класса) с учетом особенностей каждого из них, используя виды, средства и методы обучения, создающие благоприятные условия для того, чтобы все ученики овладевали основами изучаемого предмета, а также для воспитания и развития познавательных способностей и духовных сил школьников» [27, с. 340].

По М.И. Махмутову, «урок – это динамичная и вариативная форма организации процесса направленного взаимодействия (деятельностей и общения) определенного состава учителей (преподавателей) и учащихся, включающая содержание, формы, методы и средства обучения и систематически применяемая (в одинаковые отрезки времени) для решения задач образования, развития и воспитания» [18, с. 44 - 45].

И.Ф. Харламов определяет сущность рассматриваемого понятия следующим образом: «Урок – это основная коллективная форма организации обучения, которой присущи постоянный состав учащихся, определенные временные рамки (45 минут), твердо установленное расписание и организация учебной работы над одним и тем же материалом» [33, с. 243 -244].

В приведенных определениях можно выделить специфические признаки, отличающие урок от других организационных форм. Это постоянная группа обучающихся; руководство учителем познавательной деятельностью каждого из них с учетом индивидуальных особенностей на основе коллективной работы по единой программе обучения; твердый порядок обучения и овладение основами изучаемого непосредственно на уроке. Эти признаки отражают не только специфику, но и сущность урока.

**13.3. Типология и структура уроков. **В каждом уроке можно определить его основные элементы (этапы), которые характеризуются различными целями и видами деятельности учителя и учащихся. Эти элементы могут выступать в различных сочетаниях и определяют таким образом **построение урока**, взаимосвязь между этапами урока, то есть **его структуру. **Под структурой урока следует понимать **соотношение его элементов урока в их определенной последовательности и взаимосвязи между собой **[33, с. 282.].

Структура урока зависит от его дидактических целей (от того, что нужно учителю и учащимся сделать на уроке – объяснить и усвоить новый учебный материал, закрепить ранее изученное и углубить его понимание, обобщить несколько изученных тем и т.д.). Многообразие структуры уроков, методов их проведения и дидактических целей определяет **разнообразие типов уроков**. Это разнообразие потребовало выделения в дидактике и в практике обучения типичных особенностей урочных занятий и определения на этой основе **различных типов уроков, его классификации..**

Из дидактов прошлого наиболее стройную и до настоящего времени сохраняющую свое научное значение **классификацию уроков **дал К.Д. Ушинский. Он выделял следующие типы уроков:

1. Уроки смешанные (имеют целью повторение пройденного, объяснение и закрепление нового учебного материала).

2. Уроки устных и практических упражнений (основная дидактическая цель – закрепление знаний, умений и навыков).

3. Уроки письменных упражнений (дидактическая цель та же , что и на уроках предыдущего типа).

4. Уроки оценки знаний, умений и навыков (дидактическая цель – контроль, оценка и коррекция результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников).

В современной дидактике в основном сохраняется разработанная К.Д. Ушинским классификация, однако она представлена в несколько усовершенствованном виде. Исходя из характера деятельности учителя и учащихся на уроке, большинство теоретиков и практиков процесса обучения определяют современную типологию уроков в следующем виде:

- **уроки смешанные (или комбинированные);**

- **уроки сообщения новых знаний учителем и усвоения их учащимися;**

- **уроки закрепления изученного материала;**

- **уроки повторения, систематизации и обобщения изученного;**

- **уроки контроля, проверки и оценки результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся.**

Вопрос типологии уроков имеет большое практическое значение: правильно избранный учителем при подготовке к обучению тип урока позволяет оптимально и результативно реализовать методы, средства обучения и достигать высокого обучающего результата. Однако следует помнить о том, что независимо от того, в рамках какого типа урока работают в процессе обучения учитель и учащиеся, структурные компоненты обучения должны быть представлены в учебно-воспитательном процессе на каждом уроке. Речь идет о том, что разным этапам уроков должны быть в полной мере присущи **целевой, потребностно-мотивационный, содержательный, операционно-деятельностный, эмоционально-волевой, контрольно-регулировочный и оценочно-результативный компоненты.**

Представим сущность, содержание и технику проведения названных выше основных типов уроков.

Самым распространенным в педагогической практике является тип **комбинированного урока.** По мнению большинства теоретиков и практиков они составляют примерно 75 – 80% от общего количества уроков. В структуре комбинированного урока представлены все этапы процесса обучения:

- организационный момент (психологическая настройка учащихся на учебную работу, решение таких организационных вопросов, как проверка готовности учеников к выполнению запланированной учебной деятельности, объявление темы урока, озвучивание его цели и т.д.);

- повторение ранее изученного, проверка выполнения учащимися домашнего задания;

- объяснение, изучение нового учебного материала и формирование новых умений и навыков;

- закрепление и углубление в его процессе вновь изученного;

- определение домашнего задания, объяснение его сущности, комментирование выполнения;

- подведение итогов урока;

- оценка результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников на уроке в сочетании с коррекцией знаний и умений;

- организованная концовка урока.

Урок этого типа позволяет достигать одновременно нескольких образовательных целей, обеспечивает решение развивающих и воспитательных задач. К его недостаткам можно отнести дефицит времени на объяснение нового материала. Поэтому в случае сложности и большого объема знаний, умений и навыков, которые необходимо сформировать за время урока, лучше выбрать другой его тип, в частности, урок **изучения новых знаний.**

Этот тип урока характеризуется тем, что его основное время отводится на изложение, объяснение нового материала и выработку на основе этого новых умений и навыков. Сокращается время на проверку усвоения предыдущего материала, иногда она не планируется и не проводится вовсе. Минимум времени урока отводится на выполнение работ, предполагающих закрепление объясненного, но по-прежнему должны быть в наличии организационный этап в начале занятия, объяснение выполнения домашнего задания и итоговые компоненты урока (обобщение того, что было сделано в течение учебной работы и организованное завершение занятия).

На уроке изучения новых знаний должны широко применяться методы и приемы активизации внимания, мышления и познавательной деятельности учащихся – придание излагаемому материалу проблемного характера, использование приемов, позволяющих связать изучаемое с жизнью, вовлечение учащихся в активное обсуждение изучаемых фактов, явлений, предметов; применение наглядности и технических средств обучения. Используются методы объяснения, эвристической беседы, лекционный метод изложения, демонстрационно-иллюстративный метод, постановка опытов, самостоятельная работа школьников.

Учитель в течение урока руководит учебно-познавательной деятельностью учащихся, активизирует ее и систематизирует усвоение новых знаний.

**Уроки закрепления знаний и умений **направлены на достижение сразу нескольких дидактических целей:

- систематизация и обобщение ранее изученного, углубление усвоенных знаний;

- развитие и формирование практических умений и навыков на основании теоретического осмысления усвоенного материала;

- закрепление ранее изученного в системе, в органической связи со вновь изученным, повторение тех знаний, умений и навыков, которые предшествовали новому, закрепляемому на уроке учебному материалу;

- коррекция зун(ов) школьников.

Структура данного урока представлена следующими этапами:

Организационный момент, настройка учащихся на познавательную деятельность, объявление темы, целей и задач урока.

Организация упражнений разных уровней и сложности по изученному материалу, выполнение практических, лабораторных работ, включение учащихся в самостоятельную практическую учебно-познавательную деятельность (все виды работ, методы выполнения познавательной деятельности учащихся должны быть выстроены системно, в логике изучаемого материала).

Подведение итогов учебной работы: показ достигнутых результатов, коллективное обсуждение, уточнение отдельных вопросов, оценка результатов познавательной деятельности школьников в рамках данного урока, выставление отметок.

Обобщение основных идей, положений, выводов по теме, определение развития ее тенденций в науке и ее связей с другими темами изучаемой дисциплины.

Задавание домашней учебной работы по закрепленной теме, комментарий, объяснение домашнего задания.

Организованный конец урока.

На уроках такого типа нет этапа объяснения материала учителем. Повторение ранее изученного материала не выделяется в самостоятельный элемент занятия, а является содержанием всего урока, логически вписывается в содержание основных упражнений и практических работ, выполняемых учащимися в течение всего урока.

На уроке закрепления значительно усиливаются оценочно-результативный и контрольно-регулировочный компоненты процесса обучения. Выполнение учащимися разнообразных упражнений и практических работ при оптимальном сочетании индивидуальной, групповой и фронтальной форм обучения позволяет проконтролировать и оценить уровень их усвоения изученных вопросов или тем. Однако все же на уроке закрепления изученного приоритетны задачи углубления, обобщения изученного, выработки умений и навыков применения знаний на практике, а не вопросы контроля и оценки.

Варианты уроков закрепления предусматривают организацию работы по подготовке к контролю знаний (написанию контрольных диктантов и сочинений, контрольных работ по математике, физике и т.д.). В связи с этим в процессе закрепления можно организовать выполнение учебных заданий, аналогичны тем, которые планируются на уроках контроля знаний, умений и навыков: микродиктантов, минисочинений; составление схем, графиков, диаграмм, позволяющих обобщить изученное; проведение опытов с использованием приборов, механизмов и устройств, которые будут использоваться на уроках контроля.

Разнообразны дидактические задачи **уроков обобщения и систематизации изученного. **Как правило, этот тип урока проводится после изучения крупной темы или нескольких значительных тем, в конце четверти. В обязательном порядке цикл уроков обобщения и систематизации изученного проводится в конце учебного года.

Дидактические задачи уроков этого типа следующие:

Формирование у школьников системы теоретических знаний по основным темам или разделам учебной программы, по изучаемой дисциплине в целом.

Выделение узловых положений, изученных ранее, показ взаимосвязи изученных фактов и предметов, событий; формирование понятий ( логический путь обучения: от представлений, сформированных на этапе восприятия, - к понятиям, по мере осмысления и запоминания учебного материала); систематизация знаний, умений и навыков.

Проверка и учет знаний, умений и навыков по изученным темам, разделам, всему изученному материалу за четверть, полугодие, учебный год.

Структура данного типа урока представлена следующими этапами:

- организационный момент, объявление темы, постановка целей и задач урока;

- непосредственное обобщающее повторение изученного в рамках отдельной значительной темы, либо за четверть, полугодие, учебный год. Используются такие виды работы, как опросы (индивидуальный, фронтальный, уплотненный; письменный либо устный), выполнение упражнений, практических работ, составление обобщающих логических схем, таблиц, графиков и т.д.;

- подведение итогов учебной работы на уровне обобщения, осмысления глубины изученного, определение ориентиров работы над новым учебным материалом;

- определение и объяснение домашних заданий (если урок завершает изучение крупной темы и предполагает дальнейшие занятия; в конце четверти и учебного года задания обычно не даются, либо представляются перспективные: на летние каникулы, например, предлагается список литературы для чтения, вопросы и задания для самостоятельной работы);

- организованное завершение урока.

Уроки обобщения и систематизации формируют потребность в постоянном повторении изученного, на них выделяются основные теоретические положения, обобщаются знания по определенным темам или по программному материалу в целом, школьники обучаются переносить приобретенный в ходе обучения опыт в новые ситуации, условия. Эти уроки могут проходить в старших классах в виде обзорных лекций, консультаций, практикумов, семинаров, в процессе которых учитель активизирует работу по повторению, обобщению и углублению изученного.

Подготовка и проведение уроков обобщения и систематизации изученного материала – задача для учителя далеко не простая, так как требует не только глубины и обобщенного уровня предметных знаний, умений и навыков самого педагога, но и владения всей совокупностью методов обучения, умений логически правильно организовать работу учащихся с целью обобщить и систематизировать изученное в целом.

Достижение образовательных, развивающих и воспитательных целей обучения всегда связано о объективными контролем и оценкой результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников, коррекцией их знаний, умений и навыков. Текущие контроль и оценка должны систематически осуществляться на уроках всех типов, однако более полно и четко информацию об уровне усвоенности учащимися зун(ов) и путях их коррекции, работы с учениками по достижению названных выше целей обучения учитель получает на **уроках контроля и оценки знаний. **Они проводятся после изучения крупных и сложных тем, в конце четверти, полугодия или учебного года, обязательно предваряются уроками закрепления, повторения и обобщения изученного, на которых проводится подготовительная работа к контролю.

Контрольная оценка показывает не только степень усвоенности школьниками программного материала, их обученности, но и выявляет **систему отношений учащихся к учению в целом. **В частности - прилежность и аккуратность в учении (либо наоборот), уровень владения методами учебно-познавательной деятельности, развития познавательных процессов (внимания, мышления, памяти), степень развития творческих способностей применения изученного и т.д. В этом смысле уроки контроля и оценки знаний в системе других типов уроков рассматриваются как итоговые занятия, регулирующие использование учителем разнообразных учебных технологий и учебно-познавательную деятельность учащихся.

Структура урока контроля и оценки результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся следующая:

- организационный момент (включает в себя не только психологическую настройку школьников на собранность, спокойствие и уверенность в хорошем конечном результате контрольной работы, но и организацию дисциплины, готовности выполнять задания самостоятельно);

- постановка целей и задач урока, инструктаж по выполнению контрольных заданий (объясняется, какие вопросы подлежат проверке, какие конкретные задания и как должны быть выполнены, указываются их варианты, учащиеся распределяются на группы для их выполнения, актуализируется роль самого контроля);

- непосредственно самостоятельная работа учащихся под контролем учителя (он заключается в обеспечении уровня самостоятельности работы школьников, в устранении возникших по техническим или психологическим причинам неполадок, в конструктивном разрешении возникших нестандартных ситуаций или конфликтов, в обеспечении деловитости и организованности учащихся при выполнении контрольных заданий);

- заключительная часть урока (если характер выполнения контрольных заданий позволяет – подведение итогов контроля, анализ типичных ошибок и их причин; если нет – ориентация учащихся на предстоящее изучение учебного материала в дальнейшем, организованный конец урока). Домашние задания на контрольных уроках не задаются.

К контрольным урокам относятся уроки, на которых проводятся контрольные решения задач, контрольные диктанты, сочинения, изложения, контрольные лабораторные работы, зачетные уроки. Методику и дидактические основы проведения контрольных работ мы рассмотрели в теме «Методы контроля и оценки знаний учащихся).

Применение того или иного типа урока в учебном процессе может быть обусловлено не только дидактическими целями и задачами, но и возрастными особенностями обучающихся. Младший школьный возраст требует мобильности организационной формы обучения, частой смены видов учебно-познавательной деятельности, что в большей мере обеспечивает комбинированный урок. Старшие школьники способны к длительному трудовому усилию, у них сформированы непроизвольное внимание, основные общеучебные умения и навыки, обусловливающие способности к длительным трудовым усилиям и систематической работе на уроках. В связи с этим типы уроков могут быть более разнообразными: уроки сообщения новых знаний (они могут быть сдвоенными лекционными занятиями), уроки закрепления, обобщения и систематизации усвоенного материала и т.д.

Таким образом, в данном разделе лекции мы определили сущность, содержание и технику проведения по определенным этапам (структуру) традиционных типов уроков – комбинированного урока, урока изучения новых знаний, урока закрепления знаний, умений и навыков; урока обобщения и систематизации изученного, урока контроля и оценки знаний, умений и навыков.

В дидактике сравнительно недавно возникло **понятие «нестандартный** **урок»,** то есть урок, который по своей сущности и содержанию, по структуре не может быть включен ни в одну из названных выше типологий. Следующий раздел лекции посвящен раскрытию понятия «нестандартный урок», его значения в классно-урочной системе, в процессе обучения. Понятие о нестандартном уроке как особой форме организации обучения в рамках классно-урочной системы возникло в 80-х годах прошлого века в связи с острой необходимостью стимулирования, активизации учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся.

Введение в 70-х годах в СССР закона о всеобщем среднем образовании выявило проблему пассивности многих учеников в процессе обучения. До введения закона о всеобщем среднем образовании многие учащиеся, не имеющие по разным причинам потребности в образовании, иногда просто недостаточно способные к учению, получали неполное среднее образование, уходили из средней школы и овладевали основами каких-то профессий, не требующих высокой квалификации. Общественный, научный прогресс предъявили к образовательному процессу и его результатам более высокие требования, общество столкнулось с тем, что достаточно высокий уровень среднего образования стал жизненной необходимостью для каждого человека. Перед педагогами, учителями средней школы встала проблема обучения всех, независимо от наличия или отсутствия потребности в обучении, учебной мотивации, способности или неспособности к учению. Это обстоятельство определило поиски путей формирования таких потребностей и мотивов, формирования положительного эмоционального отношения учащихся к процессу образования, к нелегкому учебному труду. Традиционные уроки, вписывающиеся в рамки рассмотренной нами выше классификации, проведенные даже в соответствии со всеми дидактическими требованиями, предъявляемыми к ним, не в полной мере могут обеспечить решение проблемы активизации познавательной деятельности школьников и актуализации для них процесса образования. Осознание данного обстоятельства подтолкнуло наиболее профессиональных, творчески работающих учителей-практиков к разработке и проведению уроков, целью которых является не столько решение образовательных, сколько воспитательно-развивающих задач.

\\ Аксиология - ценностный подход к обучению.

Обобщая на научно-теоретическом уровне вопросы и проблемы определения путей эффективной организации обучения, польский дидакт В. Оконь во «Введении в общую дидактику» (90-е гг.) отмечает, что в практике уже сложился особый путь обучения, он «формирует чувства и поведение молодежи. Этот путь связан с эмоциональными процессами в ходе учебы. Необходимость его применения проявляется в том случае, когда интуитивно и педагогически обоснованно выделяются какие-то морально-этические, общественные, политические, религиозные ценности для того, чтобы учащиеся вырабатывали к ним собственное отношение и вместе с тем упорно создавали свою систему ценностей, осознавали цели полнокровной жизни и вырабатывали направление собственного поведения» [19, с. 335 - 338].

Иными словами, в конце CC века наряду с гностическим подходом к обучению равнозначно стал осуществляться аксиологический (гносеология [от греч. gnosis – познание и …логия ] – теория познания; аксиология [от греч. aksis – ценность и …логия] – теория ценностей).

Реализация аксиологического подхода к обучению в педагогической практике изменяет прежде всего дидактические положения о том, **как учить,** требует совершенствования методов и организационных форм обучения. Этот подход к обучению определил и необходимость нетрадиционной организации урока как основного элемента классно-урочной системы.

Сущность нетрадиционного урока заключается в том, что при сохранении основных характеристик урочного занятия (стабильный состав учащихся примерно одного возраста и уровня обученности, временные рамки – 45 минут, общий для изучения учебный материал, определенный порядок проведения), этот урок не вписывается по своей структуре в традиционную классификацию и носит творческий, необычный характер. В учебном пособии по педагогике Н.И. Прокопьева и Н.В. Михалковича дается следующее определение нестандартного, нетрадиционного урока: «**Это урок, который не относится ни к одной из известных классификций, ему присуща большая вариативность структуры, он основан на творчестве, импровизации, на активном взаимодействии ученика и учителя, при их увлеченности совместной творческой деятельностью. И, наконец, он основан на том, что ученик есть не только объект, но и субъект учебной деятельности» **[25, с. 335 - 336].

В обобщенном виде структура нестандартного урока представлена тремя компонентами:

дидактический компонент (на нестандартном уроке, как и в рамках традиционных уроков, осуществляется обучение, организовывается процесс познания чего-то и выработки умений и навыков на основании познанного);

методическая подструктура (обучение осуществляется определенными способами, методиками, в частности, в основном нестандартный урок предполагает использование активных методов обучения);

логико-психологический компонент (содержание образования, методы его постижения выстраиваются в рамках урока в определенной логике, что во многом обеспечивает сознательность учебно-познавательной деятельности обучающихся; все содержание урока должно воздействовать на сознание, эмоционально-волевую сферу обучающихся, способствовать не только восприятию, осмыслению и запоминанию учебного материала, но и выработке у школьников системы собственных ценностей на основании изученного).

Привычной, традиционной структуры по определенным этапам проведения урочного занятия в нестандартном уроке может и не быть вовсе, она может быть изменена или представлена частично. Правда, необходимо отметить, что организационные моменты в начале и в конце творческой совместной работы учителя и учащихся всегда присутствуют и в нестандартном уроке, чаще всего эти моменты тоже нетрадиционны и носят творческий характер.

Креативно подходя к построению учебного занятия в совокупности названных выше структурных компонентов, учитель разрабатывает принципиально новый, не встречающийся ранее в методических указаниях и рекомендациях урок, которой можно назвать авторской, эксклюзивной разработкой организационной формы учебного процесса Ее характеристики – нетрадиционность, новизна, сильное эмоциональное влияние на обучающихся (так как в рамках такого урока учитель использует увлекательные, интересные факты, активные методы обучения, разнообразную наглядность и т.д.), а также максимальная продуктивность при достижении образовательных, развивающих и воспитательных целей обучения.

Разработка и проведение нестандартных уроков под силу высокопрофессиональным учителям с большим творческим потенциалом. Любой учитель, конечно, может воспользоваться их нетрадиционными разработками уроков, но недостаточно творческий и профессиональный педагог не достигнет хорошего обучающе-развивающего и воспитательного результата, бездумно копируя чужое творчество.

В настоящее время педагогами-практиками разработано большое многообразие нетрадиционных уроков. Их модели представлены в методических журналах, в специальной предметно-методической литературе. На основании исследований, анализа данных уроков в дидактике предпринимаются попытки выделения определенных видов нестандартных уроков, хотя очевидно, что классифицировать педагогическое творчество практически невозможно.

И все же в учебных пособиях по педагогике (в разделе «Дидактика») описываются как наиболее часто встречающиеся в педагогической практике следующие виды нетрадиционных уроков:

- уроки, **построенные в виде игры** (деловой игры, конкурса, состязания и т.д.);

- **интегрированные уроки** (учебное занятие проводится на межпредметной основе двумя или несколькими учителями в одном классе. Например, интегрированный урок может проводиться по истории, литературе и английскому языку одновременно по теме «Творчество В. Шекспира»; по истории, литературе, математике и химии по теме «Жизнь и творчество М. Ломоносова» и т.д.);

- **уроки-исследования **(на уроках ученики разбиваются на группы теоретиков, экспериментаторов, практиков, проводящих исследования в рамках определенной проблемы по изучаемой теме; они разрабатывают под руководством учителя теоретические основы исследуемого вопроса, проводят эксперименты, подсчеты, делают выводы и обобщения);

- **уроки-концерты, театрализованные действия (дидактические театры). **Такие уроки чаще всего проводятся по предметам гуманитарно-эстетического цикла: по литературе, языкам, музыке, живописи. Их цели в большей мере определяются как воспитательные и развивающие – эстетически воздействовать на сознание и эмоциональную сферу обучающихся, развивать эстетический вкус, приобщать к художественному творчеству;

- **панорамные уроки **характеризуются как учебные занятия, позволяющие сделать в течение небольшого времени полный общий обзор изучаемой темы либо проблемы, вопроса. Этот обзор может проводиться виде устного журнала, монтажа из сообщений школьников и иллюстративного материала;

- **уроки-диспуты, уроки-конференции **позволяют использовать домашнюю самостоятельную подготовку учащихся по программному материалу.

И.П. Подласый в книге «Педагогика: 100 вопросов – 100 ответов» говорит о том, что сегодня можно выделить несколько десятков видов нестандартных уроков. Среди них – уроки «погружения», пресс-конференции, творческие отчеты, уроки-КВН(ы), бинарные и компьютерные уроки, фантазии и «суды», поиски истины, уроки открытых мыслей, уроки-аукционы и многие другие [23], [24].

Несмотря на разнообразие, эксклюзивность и творческий характер нестандартных уроков, можно определить некоторые общие дидактические требования к их проведению;

Нестандартным не может быть каждый урок (хотя в каждом уроке учителя-профессионала могут находиться элементы нестандартного урока). Нетрадиционный урок проводится не чаще 2 – 3 раз в четверть на основании учебного материала, наработанного учителем с учащимися в процессе достаточно большого периода времени.

К нестандартным урокам учитель и учащиеся должны тщательно готовиться на протяжении определенного времени (иногда всей учебной четверти). Подготовка включает продумывание содержания учебного материала, логики его построения, отбор активных методов обучения, обеспечение урока с материально-технической точки зрения. Проводится большая подготовительная работа с учащимися: заранее даются определенные задания, проводятся репетиции выступлений и театральных действ, школьники вместе с учителем готовят соответствующее оформление урока, продумывают этапы игры, конкурса или диспута и т.д. Иными словами, нестандартный урок начинается задолго до его фактического проведения, проявляется в творческом сотрудничестве учителя и учащихся в период подготовки к нему.

Организация нестандартного урока, его структура должны быть продуманы в определенной логике, которая четко реализуется в учебном процессе на уроке.

Нестандартные уроки должны проводиться в рамках учебной программы по предмету с привлечением дополнительного материала (должен отвечать типовой программе по предмету).

Современный урок отличается от уроков прошлого своим содержанием, целями, методами, уровнем профессионализма учителя, и все же это урок, который булл создан Коменским. На протяжении 3ех столетий были выработаны требования к современному уроку.

Мнения педагогов о значимости и пользе нестандартных уроков расходятся: одни считают их прогрессивным путем совершенствования такой организационной формы обучения, как урок, видят в нетрадиционных уроках проявления гуманизации и демократизации обучения и воспитания. Другие предупреждают о том, что проведение нестандартных уроков может разрушать устоявшиеся и объективно существующие закономерности процесса обучения, они являются вынужденным отступлением педагогов перед теми учащимися, для которых учебный труд – тяжелая жизненная повинность, которые не любят и не хотят трудиться.

И все же в современной школе уроки нестандартного типа прочно вошли в практику обучения и воспитания учащихся, стали неотъемлемой частью педагогического процесса. Организация и проведение таких уроков в соответствии с рассмотренными нами дидактическими требованиями дает хорошие результаты в плане активизации и стимулирования учебно-познавательной, мыслительной деятельности учащихся, способствует развитию их творческого потенциала.

**13.5. Современные требования к уроку. **Раскрывая сущность, содержание, типы и виды урока, его структуру и технику проведения в общедидактическом ракурсе, мы установили, что урок как **законченный в смысловом, временном и организационном отношении отрезок (этап, звено, элемент) учебного процесса является ключевым компонентом классно-урочной системы организации обучения. ** От качества проведения учителем каждого конкретного урока в конечном итоге зависит общее качество школьной подготовки учащегося, качество среднего образования как основы образования профессионального. В связи с этим на уровне дидактики как теории обучения и педагогической практики разрабатываются и систематически совершенствуются **требования к уроку.** Анализ результатов педагогических исследований в этом направлении показывает, что требования, предъявляемые к проведению урочных занятий, можно классифицировать в четырех направлениях:

**Общие требования (наличие стабильного состава учащихся, временные рамки, место, целеполагание в соответствии с целями урока), **которым должен соответствовать современный урок (Ю.К. Бабанский, Б.Т. Лихачев, М.И. Махмутов, В.А. Онищук, И.П. Подласый, И.Ф. Харламов и др.).

**Дидактические (образовательные) требования **(определены еще классиками педагогики (Я.А. Коменский, А. Дистервег, К.Д. Ушинский и др.), освещены в каждом учебнике по педагогике, в монографиях и учебных пособиях ведущих дидактов современности).

**Воспитательные и развивающие требования **(Г.М. Коджаспирова, И.П. Подласый и др.).

**Организационные требования **(У Древс, Ю.Б. Зотов, Т.А. Ильина, А.М. Сохор, Н.М. Яковлев и др.).

Наиболее общими требованиями к уроку являются:

- оптимальное сочетание и взаимодействие основных компонентов урока: целей образования, развития и воспитания, содержания учебного материала, методов преподавания и учения, индивидуальной, групповой и коллективной форм обучения;

- построение урока на основе закономерностей учебно-воспитательного процесса;

- использование в качестве информационного содержания урока новейших научных достижений в области преподаваемых предметов, в качестве методической организации – использование достижений передовой педагогической практики;

- обеспечение условий для продуктивной учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся с учетом их возрастных и индивидуальных особенностей, с учетом их интересов, наклонностей, потребностей и возможностей;

- связь с жизнью, с личным опытом учащихся, связь на уроке теории и практики.

Образовательными (или дидактическими) требованиям к уроку определяются следующие:

- четкое определение образовательных (обучающих) целей каждого урока, его информационная содержательность, оптимизация содержания учебного материала на уроке с учетом социальных потребностей в целом, потребностей личностных, в частности;

- использование на уроке новейших образовательных и информационных технологий, современных технических средств обучения и наглядности;

- оптимальный выбор и эффективное использование разнообразных методов обучения, особенно активных, обусловливающих формирование у школьников потребности в познавательной деятельности, ее сознательное и активное осуществление;

- обеспечение на уроке действенного контроля за результатами учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, управления процессом учения;

- проявление на уроке преподавательского мастерства учителя.

Воспитательно-развивающие требования к уроку включают в себя:

- определение учителем воспитательных возможностей учебного материала и деятельности школьников на уроке и постановка на этой основе воспитательных целей;

- формирование на уроке жизненно необходимых личностных качеств обучающихся (трудолюбия, аккуратности, работоспособности, ответственности, исполнительности, самостоятельности, внимательности, самостоятельности, честности и т.д.);

- наличие на каждом уроке истинно педагогического общения между учителем и учащимися, в котором проявляются внимательное и чуткое отношение педагога к ученикам, его педагогический такт, объективность и справедливость требований, творческое сотрудничество учителя и обучающихся (взаимодействие ученика и учителя с благоприятным климатом);

- развитие педагогом познавательных процессов школьников (различных видов мышления, произвольного внимания, памяти), их познавательных интересов и положительных мотивов учения, творческих способностей на основе результатов систематически проводимой педагогической диагностики.

Под организационными требованиями к уроку имеются в виду:

- наличие продуманного и четкого плана проведения урока;

- организационная четкость урока: своевременное и организованное начало урочного занятия, его высокая плотность («плотность урока» – педагогический термин, обозначающий большой объем результативной учебной работы, выполненной в течение 45 минут занятий), оптимальный темп обучения, логическая стройность и законченность каждого этапа урока, организованное его завершение в целом;

- сформированность сознательной трудовой дисциплины школьников на уроке.

Следует обратить внимание на последнее организационное требование к уроку, так как вопрос дисциплины – один из самых сложных, с которыми сталкивается педагог на уроке, особенно начинающий, не имеющий достаточного опыта в проведении урочных занятий. Решение этого вопроса зависит от множества факторов, но важнейшими среди них являются:

- глубокое и всестороннее знание преподаваемого предмета и психолого-педагогической теории, что позволяет заинтересовать учащихся изучаемым материалом, найти единственно верный тон в обращении с ними (причем, характер этого тона невозможно определить раз и навсегда, так как обстоятельства, в которых протекает та или иная педагогическая ситуация, всегда разные, как и дети, являющиеся ее участниками);

- отточенность методик обучения, обеспечивающих такую организацию урока, когда школьник всегда занят полезной и продуктивной деятельностью и у него не остается времени на нарушения дисциплины;

- искренняя заинтересованность учителя в учебных успехах своих учеников, его умение отличить детскую непоседливость, несдержанность еще несложившейся натуры от преднамеренных проступков. В случае обнаружения таковых – умение найти педагогически целесообразную меру пресечения недисциплинированности (это умение основывается не столько на знании разнообразия методов наказания, сколько на педагогической наблюдательности и интуиции, а также на богатстве педагогического опыта, который не всегда пропорционален отработанным в системе образования годам. Именно наблюдательность, интуиция в сочетании со знанием психолого-педагогической теории, анализ и обобщение результатов собственной и чужой педагогической практики позволяют выбрать оптимальное решение в сложных педагогических ситуациях нарушения школьниками порядка на уроке).

- владение учителем педагогической техникой (умениями и навыками управлять собой и другими в учебно-воспитательном процессе). Умения педагогически целесообразно выглядеть внешне, правильно использовать визуальный контакт, жест, голос, педагогическую речь позволяют учителю избежать на уроке обилия замечаний, выговоров, наказаний другого (невербального) порядка, которые только **ухудшают общий эмоциональный фон урока и мало способствуют дисциплинированности учащихся.**

Говоря об основных требованиях к современному уроку (общепедагогических, дидактических, воспитательно-развивающих, организационных), необходимо отметить, что наряду с ними выделяются также психологические, управленческие, санитарно-гигиенические как более частные по отношению к требованиям к урочным занятиям, раскрытым в данном разделе лекции.

В последние десятилетия в дидактике и в практике современной школы стали выделять валеологические требования к уроку (валеология – наука о здоровом образе жизни, о сохранении и совершенствовании здоровья). Эти требования в некоторой степени интегрируют в себе отдельные дидактические, воспитательно-развивающие, санитарно-гигиенические, управленческие, организационные, психологические, санитарно-гигиенические требования. О них подробнее пойдет речь на практических занятиях.

В целом соблюдение учителем основных требований в процессе подготовки и проведения урока позволяет достичь важнейших результатов в обучении: не только усвоения учениками определенных ЗУН(ов), но и **сформированности их эмоционально-интеллектуальной активности.**

Г.М. Коджаспирова считает, что важнейшими показателями интеллектуальной активности учащихся как результата высокопрофессиональной деятельности учителя являются:

- вопросы учеников к педагогу как на уроке так и вне его;

- стремление учащихся по собственному желанию выполнять учебную деятельность (на вопрос учителя: «Кто хочет? Кто может?» – всегда откликаются желающие);

- стремление детей поделиться с другими усвоенной информацией, обсудить ее;

- эмоционально благоприятный фон учебной работы на уроке (характеризуется не только наличием сознательной дисциплины у школьников, но и их раскрепощенностью, внутренней свободой, которая позволяет им вступать в диалог с учителем, задавать вопросы, выступать с сообщениями перед классом, снимает страх перед педагогом и своими сверстниками, перед возможностью ответить неправильно или не так, как этого ждут от него);

- эмоционально-волевые проявления школьников в процессе учения: любознательность, интерес, сосредоточенность внимания и осмысленность действий, стремление и умение преодолеть возникающие на уроке трудности, завершить начатую работу, невзирая на то, что прозвенел звонок с урока [11].

Создание такого фона на уроке, как уже отмечалось выше, возможно при условии его профессиональной организации и проведения, однако необходимо добавить, что немаловажным фактором обеспечения интеллектуальной активности учащихся на уроке является **стиль поведения учителя в процессе профессиональной деятельности **(как на уроке, так и вне его). Оптимальный стиль поведения педагога характеризуется авторитетностью учителя (авторитет складывается прежде всего из глубоких профессиональных знаний, умений и навыков и совокупности личностных качеств, уважаемых другими людьми), его демократичностью, деловитостью, умением быть строгим и требовательным и в то же время отзывчивым и добрым. Учащиеся ценят в учителе на уроке его эмоциональную отзывчивость, оптимизм и чувство юмора.

В связи со всем выше сказанным необходимо сделать вывод о том, что недооценка значения урока в педагогическом процессе и умений педагога оптимально и эффективно организовать и провести урочное занятие может привести к значительному снижению результативности педагогического процесса в целом, так как, по мнению И.И. Прокопьева и Н.В. Михалковича, **«урок – это дидактическая конструкция, в которой в единстве и взаимосвязи представлены цель и результат, организационная форма и содержание, субъект и объект общения, личностные и профессиональные качества учителя, его мастерство и творчество, процесс и методическое обеспечение, предназначенные для реализации целей и задач обучения, развития и воспитания» **[25, с. 323].

**Задания для самоконтроля и самостоятельной работы:**

Назовите основные признаки, характеризующие разные формы обучения и формы организации обучения.

Определите взаимосвязь и различие дидактических понятий «метод обучения» и «форма обучения». Обоснуйте влияние формы обучения на его содержательные аспекты.

Проанализируйте особенности разных форм обучения: выявите их достоинства и недостатки.

Что явилось предпосылкой возникновения коллективных форм организации обучения? Назовите факторы, влияющие на возникновение и развитие форм обучения, форм его организации.

Какие формы организации обучения Вы можете назвать и раскрыть их содержание, дидактические основы?

Заполните таблицу:

Становление и развитие форм организации обученияНазвание

Время возникновения

Краткая характеристи-

ка

Основные достоинства

Недостатки

В чем должен проявиться творческий подход учителя при выборе форм обучения, форм организации обучения?

В чем проявляется значение вспомогательных организационных форм обучения (факультатива, внеклассной учебной работы) в педагогическом процессе?

Дополните:

1) чтобы домашнее задание для учащегося не оказалось непосильно сложным или, напротив, слишком легким, необходимо_….

2) домашнее задание будет выполнять развивающую функцию лишь в том случае, если_…

3) выполнение домашнего задания учащимися будет успешным лишь в том случае, когда _…

4) Выбор определенного домашнего задания зависит от _…

Почему урок является основной организационной формой обучения в школе?

Дайте определение понятия урока как формы организации обучения. Какими признаками характеризуется урок, которые отличают его от методов обучения?

Какие основные цели стоят перед каждым уроком?

Составьте таблицу «Основные типы уроков». От чего зависит определение и выбор типа урока? Дайте характеристику типов уроков, опишите их структуру.

Почему в конце 70-х годов CC века появились нестандартные уроки? В чем отличие нестандартного урока от уроков, представленных в традиционной классификации?

Каковы дидактические основы проведения нестандартного урока? Опишите один из нетрадиционных уроков по тематике избранной Вами специальности (материалами описания могут быть нестандартные уроки, на которых Вы присутствовали в школе, будучи учеником, либо информация из рекомендованной к лекции литературы).

В чем должен проявиться творческий подход учителя при выборе типа проводимого урока, при его подготовке и проведении?

Каковы пути повышения эффективности урока в современной школе?

Прочитайте приведенный отрывок из книги В. Порудоминского «Пирогов» ( -М.: Молодая гвардия, 1969 г. – С. 215 – 216) и ответьте на предлагаемые вопросы.

«16 августа молодой, только что назначенный учитель Бобровский давал первый в своей жизни урок. По дороге в класс он сорвал на гимназическом дворе несколько растений, чтобы рассказать о них ученикам. Едва Бобровский начал говорить, дверь отворилась, и в классе появился незнакомый человек. Странное на нем было платье – не то длиннополый и не в меру широкий сюртук, не то халат, не то пальто. Запыленные сапоги и простецкий картуз.

Человек сказал:

- Я попечитель учебного округа. Продолжайте.

И уселся на первую парту.

Бобровский хотел продолжать – не смог. Смутился, растерялся, позабыл, что говорить.

Попечитель подошел к нему, взял из его рук сорванную у забора лебеду:

- Вы хотели рассказать детям об этом растении?

И вот он уже идет между партами, показывает ученикам лебеду, спрашивает о форме листьев, их расположении, о стебле, о корне. Нанизывает один вопрос на другой и всякий ответ завершает новым решительным «почему?». Ребята оживились. Некогда зевать со скуки, разглядывать в окно привычный гимназический двор. Думать надо. Самим доходить до сути. Позабыв про важный чин его превосходительства, ученики вскакивали с мест, дружно выкрикивали ответы, спорили. Обыкновенная лебеда, сто раз виденная, стала вдруг непростой, интересной штукой.

Гимназисты потом все спрашивали:

- Когда еще попечитель придет?

Для начинающего учителя Бобровского первый урок стал уроком на всю жизнь…»

Вопросы:

- Как Вы считаете, почему молодому учителю первый урок запомнился на всю жизнь?

- Подумайте, каким образом удалось Н.И. Пирогову активизировать учащихся и нацелить их на решение познавательных задач?

- Какие методы и приемы обучения использовал Н.И. Пирогов на уроке?

- К какому типу, на Ваш взгляд, можно отнести описанный В.И. Порудоминским урок?

- Как вы думаете, в чем состоят типичные ошибки в проведении уроков начинающих учителей?

Посетите в школе 2 – 3 урока по предметам Вашей специальности, определите в каждом из этих уроков его тип, элементы структуры, реализацию принципов обучения и использование различных форм обучения учащихся.

**Литература:**

Бабанский, Ю.К. Формы организации обучения / Педагогика: Учеб. пособие для студентов пед. ин-тов / Ю.К. Бабанский, В.А. Сластенин, Н.А. Сорокин и др.; Под ред. Ю.К. Бабанского. – 2-е изд., доп. и перераб. – М.: Просвещение, 1988. – С. 419 – 440.

Бабанский, Ю.К. Проблемы совершенствования урока / Ю.К. Бабанский / Народное образование. – 1979. - № 4.

Бондаренко, С.Н. Урок – творчество учителя / С.Н. Бондаренко. – М.: Знание, 1974.

Древелов, Х. И. Домашние задания: Книга для учителя: Пер. с нем. / Х.Древелов и др. – М., 1989.

Древс, У. Организация урока (в вопросах и ответах). Век CC. Оценки и отметки. Пер. с нем. / У. Древс, Э. Фурман. – М.: Просвещение, 1984. – С. 5 – 62.

Дьяченко, В.К. Организационная структура учебного процесса / В.К. Дьяченко. – М., 1989.

**Зотов, Ю.Б. Организация современного урока: Кн. для учителя. Под ред. П.И. Пидкасистого / Ю.Б. Зотов. – М., 1984**.

Ермова, А.П. Режиссура урока, общения и поведения учителя (Педагогика как практическая режиссура) / А.П. Ермова, В.М. Букатов. – Москва, – Воронеж, 1995.

Ильина, Т.А. Формы организации обучения / Педагогика: Курс лекций. Учеб. пособие для студентов пед. ин-тов / Т.А. Ильина. – М.: Просвещение, 1984. – С.347 – 368.

Кириллова, Г.Д. Теория и практика урока в условиях развивающего обучения / Г.Д. Кириллова. – М., 1980.

Коджаспирова, Г.М. Урок как основная форма организации учебного процесса / Педагогика: Учеб. для студ. образоват. учреждений сред. проф. Образования / Г.М. Коджаспирова. – М.: Гуманитар. Изд. Центр ВЛАДОС, 2004. – С. 271 – 280.

Коллективная учебно-познавательная деятельность школьников / Под ред. И.Б. Первина. – М., 1985.

Коротов, В.М. Идущему на первые уроки / В.М. Коротов. – М., 1971.

Культура современного урока. / Под ред. Н.Е. Щурковой. – М.: Роспедагентство, 1997.

Лийметс, Х.И. Групповая работа на уроке / Х.И. Лиймитес. – М.: Знание, 1975.

Лихачев, Б.Т. Типы и структуры урока и других форм познавательной деятельности / Педагогика: Курс лекций / Учеб пособие для студентов педагог. Учеб. заведений и слушателей ИПК и ФПК. 4-е изд., перераб. и доп. / Б.Т. Лихачев. – М.: Юрайт, 2000. – С.425 – 437.

Личностно-ориентированный урок: теоретические и технологические аспекты его организации / Личностно-ориентированный подход в работе педагога: разработка и использование / Под ред. Е.Н. Степанова. – М.: ТЦ Сфера, 2004. – С. 13 – 34.

**18. Махмутов, М.И. Современный урок. –2-е изд. / М.И. Махмутов.– М., 1981.**

Оконь, В. Введение в общую дидактику. / Пер. с польск. Л.К. Кашкуревича, Н.Г. Горина / В. Оконь. – М.: Высшая школа, 1990.

**20. Онищук, В.А. Урок в современной школе. – 2-е изд. / В.А. Онищук. – М., 1986.**

Охитина, Л.Т. Психологические основы урока / Л.Т. Охитина. – М.: Просвещение, 1977.

Пидкасистый, П.И. Искусство преподавания / П.И. Пидкасистый, М.Л. Портнов. – М.: Роспедагентство, 1998.

Подласый, И.П. Формы организации обучения / Педагогика: 100 вопросов – 100 ответов: Учеб. пособие для студ. высш. учеб. Заведений / И.П. Подласый. – М.: Изд-во ВЛАДОС-ПРЕСС, 2001. – С. 226 – 233.

Подласый, И.П. Вспомогательные формы обучения / Педагогика: 100 вопросов – 100 ответов: Учебное пособие для студ. высш. учеб. Заведений / И.П. Подласый. – М.: Изд-во ВЛАДОС-ПРЕСС, 2001. – 235 – 238.

Прокопьев, И.И. Формы и организация обучения / Педагогика. Основы общей педагогики. Дидактика / Учеб. пособие И.И. Прокопьев, Н.В. Михалкович. – Минск: ТетраСистемс, 2002. – С. 316 – 343.

Скаткин, М.Н. Совершенствование процесса обучения / М.Н. Скаткин. – М.: Педагогика, 1971.

Сластенин, В.А. Урок – основная форма организации педагогического процесса / Педагогика: Учебное пособие для студентов педагогических учебных заведений / В.А. Сластенин, И.Ф. Исаев, А.И. Мищенко, Е.Н. Шиянов. – 4-е изд. – М.: Школьная Пресса, 2002. – С. 281 – 287.

Сластенин, В.А. Урок – основная форма организации педагогического процесса / Психология и педагогика: Учеб. пособие для студ. высш. учеб. Заведений / В.А. Сластенин, В.П. Каширин. – М.: Издательский центр «Академия», 2001. – С. 340 – 346.

Ушинский, К.Д. Три элемента школы / Пед. соч.: В 6 т. / К.Д. Ушинский. – М., 1988. Т. 1.

Чередов, И.М. Формы учебной работы в средней школе / И.М. Чередов. – М., 1988.

Чередов, И.М. Система форм организации обучения в советской общеобразовательной школе / И.М. Чередов. – М., 1987.

Шевченко, С.Д. Школьный урок: как научить каждого / С.Д. Шевченко. – М., 1991.

Харламов, И.Ф. Урок как основная форма обучения в советской школе / Педагогика: Учеб. пособие. 2-е изд., перераб. и доп. / И.Ф. Харламов. – М.: Высшая школа, 1990. – С. 243 – 273.

Яковлев, Н.М. Методика и техника урока в школе: В помощь начинающему учителю. – 3-е изд. / Н.М. Яковлев, А.М. Сохор. – М., 1985.

Яковлев, Н.М. Методика и техника урока в школе / Н.М. Яковлев. – М.: Просвещение, 1970.

**Раздел II. Педагогические системы и технологии**

Тема II. 1. Теоретические основы развития педагогических систем и технологий

**До этого мы изучали теория педагогики, теория воспитания, теория обучения.**

**План:**

**1. Понятие «педагогическая система», виды педагогических систем.**

**2. Генезис понятий «технология», «педагогическая технология». Сущность педагогической технологии.**

**3. Структура педагогической технологии.**

**4. Соотношение понятий «педагогическая технология», «методы», «приемы», «методики обучения и воспитания».**

**Основные понятия (глоссарий): **

**Педагогическая система** – совокупность взаимосвязанных компонентов (педагоги и воспитанники, их цели, способы деятельности, содержание образования и воспитания, материально-технические средства), характеризующих сущность педагогической деятельности, объединенных общей целью функционирования и единства управления, выступающих во взаимодействии со средой как целостной явление.

**Педагогическая система современной школы** – целостность обучения и воспитания, а также сфера профессионального и свободного общения всех участников педагогического процесса.

**Авторская педагогическая система** – образовательно-воспитательное учреждение, основанное на нетрадиционных подходах, идеях, концепциях, принципах, технологиях обучения и воспитания. Проектируется автором (ученым, руководителем учреждения; выдающимся, талантливым педагогом, авторским педагогическим коллективом).

**Воспитательная система **– целостность компонентов социальной действительности, обеспечивающих духовное и нравственное становление и развитие личности. В практике современной школы чаще всего фигурируют две системы: дидактическая (охватывает учебную деятельность школьников и методическую работу учителей) и система воспитательной работы, под которой обычно понимают систему внеучебных воспитательных мероприятий. (В.С. Кукушин)

**Педагогический процесс** – обучение и воспитание в неразрывном единстве.

** Технология** – а) это совокупность приемов, применяемых в каком-либо деле, мастерстве, искусстве (толковый словарь);

б) целостная система знаний, используемых с целью реализовать конкретный человеческий замысел, моделируя условия, средства и способы; процедура изготовления продукта человеческой деятельности.

**Педагогическая технология** – проект определенной педагогической системы, реализуемой на практике (В.П. Беспалько); совокупность средств и методов воспроизведения теоретически обоснованных процессов обучения и воспитания, позволяющих успешно реализовывать поставленные воспитательно-образовательные цели, предполагающие научное проектирование, при котором задаются эти цели и сохраняется возможность объективных измерений достигнутых результатов.

**Методика обучения и воспитания** – совокупность методов, приемов и средств обучения и воспитания, позволяющих реализовывать педагогические цели.

**1.1. Понятие «педагогическая система», виды педагогических систем.**

Процесс создания воспитательно-образовательных систем, технологизации обучения, воспитания и образования является мировой тенденцией, вызванной определенными изменениями в социокультурной жизни человечества. К этим изменениям можно отнести переход общества из индустриального в постиндустриальный и информационный тип, глобализацию всех сфер жизнедеятельности. Постоянное возрастание объема информации приводит к затруднению усвоения знаний, что обусловливает необходимость непрерывного образования, поиски оптимальных и интенсивных путей организации обучения и воспитания, в частности, образовательно-воспитательных систем и технологий, которые бы позволили повысить качество обучения и воспитания.

Для Республики Беларусь актуальность разработки и внедрения в педагогическую практику современных образовательно-воспитательных систем и технологий обусловлена также выходом государства в мировое образовательное пространство и ростом образовательных потребностей, удовлетворение которых возможно только при использовании эффективных технологий в процессе обучения и воспитания.

Проблема образовательно-воспитательных систем и технологий стала в последнее десятилетие одной из наиболее злободневных и обсуждаемых в педагогике, она становится предметом изучения в процессе профессионально-педагогической подготовки. Будущему учителю необходимо понимать сущность педагогических систем и технологий, знать разнообразие их видов, видеть их структуру, составные части.

Авторы современных концепций обучения и воспитания как целостного педагогического процесса считают, что раскрыть их сущность можно только на основе методологии системного подхода. Он требует рассматривать педагогические объекты как системы, то есть определить состав, структуру и организацию основных компонентов педагогического процесса, установить ведущие взаимосвязи между ними; выявить внешние связи системы; определить функции системы и ее роль среди других систем; установить на этой основе закономерности и тенденции развития системы.

Согласно Т.А. Ильиной,

система – это упорядоченное множество взаимосвязанных компонентов, объединенных общей целью функционирования и единства управления и выступающее во взаимодействии со средой как целостное явление.

На основании такого общего понимания термина «система» в современной педагогике разработана сущность понятия «педагогическая система». В психолого-педагогическом словаре [6, с. 702 - 704] дается определение понятия «система образования» как совокупность взаимодействующих преемственных образовательно-воспитательных программ и государственных образовательных стандартов различного уровня и направленности, сети реализующих их образовательных учреждений.

Наряду с понятием учебно-воспитательной (образовательной) системы очень часто употребляется словосочетание «педагогическая система». Нередко это понятие персонифицируется и используется для характеристики плодотворной научной и практической деятельности выдающихся педагогов прошлого и современности (например, педагогическая система Я.А. Коменского (традиционно иллюстративная система, развивающее обучение), К.Д. Ушинского, А.С. Макаренко (трудовая), В.А. Сухомлинского (воспитане личные качества), В.Ф. Шаталова, Дж. Дьюи, М. Монтессори и т.д.). По мнению Б.С. Гершунского, наиболее целесообразно апеллировать к весьма широкому понятию «педагогическая система», прежде всего, для общей характеристики интегративно понимаемой учебно-воспитательной, научно-педагогической и управленческой деятельности в соответствующих социальных условиях. Только в этом случае понятию «педагогическая система» может быть придан достойный этого глобального понятия не только сугубо педагогический, но и социально-культурный смысл, подчеркивающий первостепенное значение этой системы для развития социума, для реализации его важнейшей личностно-созидательной функции.

Е.Ф. Сивашинская в интегрированном курсе лекций по педагогике подчеркивает, что «в самых общих чертах педагогическая система – это совокупность взаимосвязанных компонентов, характеризующих сущность педагогической деятельности» [8, с. 95]. Педагогическая система, как отмечалось выше, является частью (элементом) более широкой социальной системы и находится под ее постоянным «контролем». Иначе говоря, это «открытая система» изменяющаяся под влиянием социума, прогресса общества в науке, культуре, технике. Изменения педагогической системы находятся в зависимости от того, на какие элементы в данный момент направлено воздействие общества (на укрепление материально-технической базы обучения и воспитания, на совершенствование методов и форм учебно-воспитательной деятельности, на улучшение профессиональной подготовки учителя или его материального положения и т.д.).

В педагогических системах выделяют их структуру. В.А. Сластенин и др. определяют в данных системах следующие основные компоненты:

Педагоги и воспитанники (субъекты педагогической системы).

Содержание образования и воспитания и материальная база педагогического процесса (средства педагогической системы).

ученик субъект педсистемы, объектом пед деятельности, субъектами выстраивания своей траектории личностного развития

Взаимодействие этих компонентов порождает педагогический процесс, следовательно, непосредственно педагогический процесс (обучение и воспитание в единстве) есть педагогическая система в динамике. Можно утверждать, что педагогическая система – это форма существования педагогического процесса.

На современно этапе развития педагогики как науки и педагогической практики выделяется разнообразие видов педагогических систем. Наиболее общая педагогическая система – это система образования и воспитания, которая создана в обществе и выполняет его социальный заказ. Ее подсистемы – социальные институты, выполняющие образовательно-воспитательные функции и объединяющиеся в систему образования.

В Республике Беларусь в соответствии с законом об образовании данная система представлена следующими подсистемами:

Семейное воспитание.

Дошкольное воспитание.

Общее среднее образование.

Внешкольное обучение и воспитание.

Профессионально-техническое образование.

Среднее специальное образование.

Высшее образование.

Подготовка научных и научно-педагогических кадров.

Повышение квалификации и переподготовка кадров.

Самостоятельное образование граждан [4].

Важнейшими характеристиками данной общей педагогической системы являются единство, преемственность ее компонентов, непрерывность системы образования и воспитания, что обеспечивает гражданам нашей республики возможности развиваться, учиться на протяжении всей жизни; постоянно обогащать интеллектуально-творческий и культурно-духовный потенциал нации.

Ведущей подсистемой в приведенном списке является общеобразовательная школа. Педагогическая система современной школы рассматривается как целенаправленная, самоорганизующаяся система, в состав которой, в свою очередь, входят дидактическая и воспитательная подсистемы, а также сфера профессионального и свободного общения всех участников педагогического процесса.

Педагогическая система образовательного учреждения, в основе деятельности которого лежат нетрадиционные подходы, идеи, принципы, концепции и технологии, проектируемые автором (ученым, директором учреждения, ведущими педагогами коллектива учителей и т.д.) относится к авторским педагогическим системам.

Примерами современных авторских школ (педагогических систем) могут быть авторские школы в России:

Школа адаптирующей педагогики (Е.А. Ямбург, Б.А. Бройде).

Школа самоопределения (А.Н. Тубельский).

Школа «Экология и диалектика» (Л.В. Тарасов).

Школа «Диалог культур» (В.С. Библер, С.Ю. Курганов).

Школа В.А. Караковского.

Школа-парк (М.А. Балабан).

Агрошкола А.А. Католикова.

В дальнем зарубежье существуют следующие альтернативные педагогические системы: вальдорфская педагогика Р. Штайнера, педагогика свободного труда С. Френе, система воспитания М. Монтессори, Дальтон-технология. Все эти педагогические системы возникли в XX столетии как протест против традиционной педагогики, формы поиска новых педагогических систем и технологий, призванных создать условия для развития активности и самостоятельности ребенка в процессе обучения и воспитания.

**1.2. Генезис понятий «технология», «педагогическая технология». Сущность педагогической технологии. **Любая педагогическая система предполагает наличие в ней определенной технологии. Технологический подход к осуществлению обучения и воспитания – это радикальное обновление инструментальных и методологических средств педагогики при условии сохранения преемственности в развитии педагогической науки и практики. Понятие «технология» (см. глоссарий) в последнее время получает все более широкое распространение в педагогике. Термин «технология» и его вариации «технология обучения», «образовательная технология», «педагогическая технология» сегодня широко используются в педагогической литературе, учителями-практиками и получили множество формулировок в зависимости от того, как авторы представляют структуру и составляющие компоненты образовательно-воспитательного технологического процесса. К.Г. Селевко приводит в книге «Современные образовательные технологии» более 10 определений данного понятия (Б.Т. Лихачева, В.П. Беспалько, И.П. Волкова, В.М. Шепеля, М. Чошанова, В.М. Монахова, М.В. Кларина) [7, с.14 – 15].

Ныне существующая традиционная технология обучения и воспитания введена в школы Я.А. Коменским и его сподвижниками более 400 лет назад, пережила несколько социальных формаций, применяется при обучении людей всех возрастов.

Термин «педагогическая технология» упоминался еще в 20-е гг. прошлого века (С.Т. Шацкий). В это же время распространилось и понятие «педагогическая техника» (как совокупность приемов и средств, направленных на эффективную организацию учебно-воспитательной работы).

В 40 – 50-х гг. началось внедрение в учебно-воспитательный процесс ТСО (технических средств обучения), появился термин «технология образования», который позже модифицировался в «педагогические технологии». В дальнейшем педагогические технологии были признаны профессионально-педагогической категорией.

В середине 60-х гг. содержание этой категории подверглось широкому обсуждению в педагогической печати за рубежом, на международных конференциях. Было определено два направления ее толкования в зависимости от уровня и результатов исследований в этой области в различных странах. Сторонники первого направления связывали педагогические технологии с необходимостью широкого применения в педагогическом процессе технических средств. Представители второго главное видели в том, чтобы повысить эффективность учебно-воспитательного процесса и преодолеть отставание педагогических идей, педагогической практики от стремительного развития техники.

В 70-х гг. были четко определены признаки технологического процесса в обучении. Ученые (в частности, Л. Салаи, Венгрия) расширили сферу составляющих процесса обучения, включив в понятие «технология обучения» анализ и постановку целей, планирование, выбор методов приемов и средств, материалов, наиболее отвечающих целям и содержанию работы в интересах повышения качества, эффективности учебно-воспитательной работы.

Таким образом, к концу XX – началу XXI века педагогические технологии были признаны отраслью теоретического знания в педагогике и обязательным компонентом существующих педагогических систем.

Современные исследователи проблем педагогических технологий предупреждают о необходимости строго дифференцировать ТСО и педагогические технологии при разработке концепций педагогических технологий: «технологию нельзя путать с оборудованием, так как оборудование не предполагает панацеи» (М. Вулман). Но с возрастанием роли информационных технологий в процессе обучения и воспитания возникает прежняя тенденция отождествления этого понятия с компьютерным обучением. Следует четко понимать, что информационная образовательная технология (ИОТ) является разновидностью педагогической технологии.

В настоящее время понятие «педагогическая технология» в образовательно-воспитательной практике употребляется на трех иерархических соподчиненных уровнях:

Общепедагогический уровень, на котором **общепедагогическая (общедидактическая, общевоспитательная) технология **характеризует целостный педагогический процесс в конкретном регионе, учебном заведении, на определенной ступени обучения. На этом уровне педагогическая технология синонимична педагогической системе: в нее включается совокупность целей, содержания, средств и методов обучения и воспитания, алгоритм деятельности субъектов педагогического процесса.

Частнометодический (предметный) уровень: предполагает использование **частнопредметных педагогических технологий, **которые употребляются в значении «частная методика обучения», то есть как совокупность методов и средств для реализации определенного содержания обучения и воспитания в рамках одного предмета, класса (методика преподавания предметов, методика работы учителя, воспитателя).

Локальный (модульный) уровень: **локальная технология представляет собой технологию отдельных частей учебно-воспитательного процесса, **решение частных дидактических и воспитательных задач (технология отдельных видов деятельности, формирования понятий, воспитание отдельных личностных качеств, технология урока, усвоения новых знаний, технология повторения и контроля изученного, технология самостоятельной работы обучающихся и т.д.

Прослеживая динамику развития образовательно-воспитательных технологий, мы можем отметить, что именно совершенствование всех способов и средств обучения, увеличение их «веса» в педагогических системах от одной исторической эпохи к другой стимулировало процесс технологизации педагогики как области профессиональной деятельности по обучению, воспитанию и развитию личности. Под давлением технологического опыта других отраслей педагогические технологии обретают новые возможности воздействовать на традиционный педагогический процесс и повышают его эффективность.

**1.3. Структура педагогической технологии. **Из анализа разнообразных определений сущности педагогической технологии следует, что она в максимальной степени связана с учебно-воспитательным процессом – деятельностью учителя и ученика, ее структурой, методами и формами, средствами обучения и воспитания. В связи с этим Г.К. Селевко структуру педагогической технологии представляет следующими компонентами:

**Концептульная основа педагогической технологии**. Каждой педагогической технологии должна быть присуща опора на определенную научную концепцию (концепция – это система взаимосвязанных и вытекающих один из другого взглядов на те или иные явления, процессы; способ понимания, трактовки каких-либо явлений, событий; основополагающая идея каких-либо теорий; общий замысел, главная мысль). Она может быть представлена как философское, психологическое, дидактическое и социально-педагогическое обоснование необходимости достижения образовательно-воспитательных целей.

**Содержательная часть обучения и воспитания,** включающая в себя цели обучения и воспитания (общие и конкретные), содержание образования и воспитания.

**Процессуальная часть педагогической технологии,** представленная непосредственно технологическим процессом – организацией учебно-воспитательной работы, методами и формами работы воспитанников; методами и формами учебно-воспитательной работы учителя; деятельностью педагога по управлению учебно-познавательной и другими видами деятельности школьников; способами педагогической диагностики и т.д.

Согласно В.П. Беспалько, структура педагогической технологии может быть представлена как наличие учащихся (объект-субъектов педагогического процесса), целей обучения и воспитания, содержания обучения и воспитания, воспитательно-образовательных процессов, учителя и (или) ТСО, форм и форм организации учебно-воспитательной деятельности, выпускников педагогического учебного заведения (системы), отвечающих заданным в целях требованиям (модель выпускника). Выпускник – результат технологизированного педагогического процесса.

Структура педагогической технологии, ее функционирование направлены на решение важнейшей задачи – превратить учебно-воспитательную работу школы (учителя) из мало упорядоченной совокупности действий в целенаправленный процесс. Для этого следует знать, что педагогическая деятельность технологична, если есть в наличии следующие ее компоненты-признаки:

ü Диагностично поставленная цель.

ü Ориентация всех учебно-воспитательных процедур на гарантированное достижение этой цели.

ü Постоянная обратная связь между учителем и учащимися как субъектами обучения и воспитания, текущая и итоговая оценка результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности обучающихся.

ü Воспроизводимость всего образовательно-воспитательного цикла.

В связи с этим использование образовательно-воспитательной технологии требует от педагога знания и осуществления компонентов ее проектирования:

Постановка цели обучения и воспитания.

Подготовка учебно-воспитательных материалов и процедур, материально-технической базы для работы технологии.

Разработка материалов для текущего и итогового контроля, оценки и коррекции результатов образовательной (воспитательной) деятельности.

Теоретическая и практическая разработка проблемы педагогической технологии, ее сущности и структуры позволила выделить наиболее существенные критерии технологичности педагогического процесса (или основные качества, свойства педагогической технологии). К ним относятся:

v Концептуальность педагогической технологии. (определение цели применения в технологии, ее методов, ресурсов, для получения устойчивого результата на основании совокупности идей концепции)

v Системность педагогической технологии (она должна обладать всеми признаками системы: логикой процесса, взаимосвязью всех его частей, целостностью).

v Управляемость педагогического процесса, осуществляемого на основе определенной педагогической технологии (предполагает возможность диагностического целеполагания, планирования, проектирования учебно-воспитательного процесса, поэтапной диагностики, варьирования средствами и методами с целью коррекции результатов).

v Эффективность использования педагогической технологии (она должна быть эффективной по результатам и оптимальной по затратам, должна гарантировать достижение определенного стандарта обучения и воспитания).

v Воспроизводимость педагогической технологии подразумевает возможность ее применения (повторения, воспроизведения) в других однотипных образовательно-воспитательных учреждениях, другими субъектами.

**1.4. Соотношение понятий «педагогическая технология», «методы», «приемы», «методики обучения и воспитания». **Технологии общепедагогического уровня синонимичны педагогическим системам, хотя, как отмечалось выше, понятие педагогической системы шире, чем понятие «технология», включает в себя, в отличие от технологии, и субъектов, и объектов педагогической деятельности. Педагогическая технология на этом уровне является инструментарием функционирования педагогической системы.

Частнопредметные и локальные технологии могут быть тождественны понятиям «метод и прием обучения и воспитания», «методика обучения и воспитания»; разница между ними заключается лишь в том, что в технологиях более представлены процессуальные, количественные и расчетные компоненты, в методиках – целевая, содержательная, качественная стороны. Технология отличается от методики своей воспроизводимостью, устойчивостью результатов. Если процесс обучения и воспитания технологизирован, то его результат мало будет зависеть от личностных, субъективных качеств педагога и учащихся (не обязателен талантливый, выдающийся учитель; ученик имеет право только на общие способности, от его одаренности или неспособности результат практически не зависит). В этом преимущество педагогической технологии перед методикой обучения и воспитания.

Смешение технологий и методик приводит к тому, что иногда методики входят в состав технологий, а иногда, наоборот, те или иные технологии являются частями методик обучения и воспитания.

**Контрольные вопросы и задания:**

Почему создание педагогических систем и педагогических технологий стали тенденцией в мировой образовательно-воспитательной практике?

Определите наиболее общую педагогическую систему в Республике Беларусь, возникновение которой обусловили потребности современного социума.

Сравните понятия «педагогическая система», «педагогическая технология». Есть ли между ними сходство, различия?

Составьте таблицу «Этапы развития проблемы педагогической технологии в педагогической науке и практике» по хронологическому принципу. Каковы основные причины возникновения и развития педагогических технологий?

Докажите, что понятия «педагогическая технология» и «методика обучения и воспитания» не тождественны.

**Литература:**

Афонина, Г.М. Педагогика: курс лекций и семинарские занятия / Г.М. Афонина. – Ростов н/Д: Феникс, 2002. – С. 25 – 33; 65 – 81.

Беспалько, В.П. Педагогика и прогрессивные технологии обучения / В.П. Беспалько. М., 1995.

Левитес, Д.Т. Практика обучения: современные образовательные технологии. \ Д.Т. Левитес. – М., 1998.

Об образовании в Республике Беларусь: Закон Респ. Беларусь, 29 окт. 1991г.. № 1202-XII: в ред. Закона от 19 марта 2002 г. / Настунiцкая газета. – 2002. – 4 крас.

Педагогические технологии: учеб пособ. для студентов педагогических специальностей / под общей ред. В.С. Кукушина/. – Ростов н/Д:Издат. центр «Март», 2002. – С. 233 – 237.

Психолого-педагогический словарь / Сост. Рапацевич В.С. – Минск: «Соврем. слово», 2006. –С. 702 – 704.

Селевко, Г.К. Современные образовательные технологии: учебное пособие / Г.К. Селевко. – М.: Народное образование, 1998. – 256 с.

Сивашинская, Е.Ф. Лекции по педагогике: интегрированный курс. В двух частях. Часть1 \ Е.Ф. Сивашинская. – Минск: Жассскон, 2007. – С.94 – 106.

Снопкова, Е.И. Педагогические системы и технологии: практический аспект: учеб. метод. Пособие / Е.И. Снопкова. – Могилев: МГУ им. А.А. Кулешова, 2004. –С. 62 – 74.

**Тема II. 2. Технологии личностно-ориентированного и развивающего обучения**

**План:**

1. Понятие о личностно-ориентированном подходе к обучению и воспитанию.

Характеристика педагогики сотрудничества как личностно-ориентированной образовательно-воспитательной технологии.

Сущность развивающего обучения, научное обоснование его теории.

Гуманно-личностные технологии обучения и воспитания Ш.А. Амонашвили, С.Н. Лысенковой.

**Глоссарий:**

**Личностно-ориентированный подход **–

а) это методологическая ориентация в педагогической деятельности, выработанная на основе гуманистического мировоззрения, позволяющая посредством опоры на систему взаимосвязанных понятий, идей гуманистической педагогики, гуманных способов педагогических действий обеспечивать и поддерживать процессы самопознания, самостроительства и самореализации личности ребенка, развития его индивидуальности;

б) последовательное отношение педагога к воспитаннику как к личности, как к самостоятельному ответственному субъекту воспитательного взаимодействия;

в) индивидуальный подход педагога к каждому воспитаннику, помогающий ему в осознании себя личностью, в выявлении возможностей, стимулирующих самостановление, самоутверждение, самореализацию.

**2. Педагогика сотрудничества – **

а) современная воспитательно-образовательная технология, разработанная на основе совместной развивающей деятельности учителей и учащихся, характеризующаяся их субъект-субъектными отношениями в педагогическом процессе;

б) педагогическая технология, в которой осуществляется совместная, взаимосвязанная деятельность учащихся и учителей, построенная на демократических принципах, ориентированная на достижение осознаваемых, личностно значимых целей (как учениками, так и учителями);

в) педагогическая технология, основанная на гуманистической идее совместной развивающей деятельности детей и взрослых, педагогов и воспитанников, скрепленной взаимопониманием, проникновением в духовный мир друг друга, коллективным анализом хода и результатов этой деятельности.

**3. Развивающее обучение –**

а) процесс организации педагогом учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, в которой обеспечивается не только полноценное усвоение содержания образования, но и формируются способы учебно-познавательной деятельности (общеучебные и специальные умения и навыки), осуществляется умственное, духовно-нравственное, физическое развитие ученика;

б) ориентация учебного процесса на потенциальные возможности человека и на их реализацию; в концепции развивающего обучения ребенок рассматривается не как объект обучающих воздействий учителя, а как самоизменяющийся субъект учения.

**3.1. Понятие о личностно-ориентированном подходе к обучению и воспитанию. **Педагогическая система современной школы основывается на гуманно-личностном подходе, который определяет центральной задачей педагогов создание условий для развития в процессе обучения и воспитания целостной совокупности личностных качеств учащегося. В связи с этим особо актуальными вопросами педагогической науки и практики являются личностно-ориентированный подход к педагогической деятельности, разработка и реализация личностно-ориентированных технологий обучения и воспитания. В нашей стране, в СНГ растет количество педагогических исследований личностно-ориентированного подхода (Ш.А. Амонашвили, Е.В. Бондаревская, К.В. Гавриловец, В.Т. Кабуш, И.И. Рыданова, Е.Н. Шиянов, И.С. Якиманская и мн. др.). Возникает много учебно-воспитательных заведений, педагогических коллективов, избирающих личностно-ориентированную направленность в качестве главного приоритета в своей педагогической деятельности. Теоретические и практические наработки в этом направлении позволяют определить сущность личностно-ориентированного подхода к обучению и воспитанию (см. глоссарий).

По мнению А.В. Хуторского, личностно-ориентированный подход предполагает усиление роли ученика в обучении, его деятельностную направленность. Цели, содержание, формы и методы обучения, контроль результатов и другие дидактические элементы раскрываются с точки зрения интересов и склонностей ученика, предоставляя ему возможности выбора индивидуальной образовательной траектории в каждом из изучаемых курсов. Личностная ориентация в данном случае направлена не на ученика, а исходит от него самого [10, с. 7].

Выделяют три основные характеристики личностно-ориентированного обучения и воспитания:

Личностно-ориентированный подход направлен на удовлетворение потребностей и интересов в большей мере ребенка, нежели взаимодействующих с ним государственных и общественных институтов.

При использовании данного подхода педагоги обязаны прилагать усилия для всемерного развития индивидуальности ребенка, его задатков, наклонностей, способностей, дарований.

Применение этого подхода предполагает перераспределение субъектных полномочий в учебно-воспитательном процессе – равноправными субъектами педагогического процесса являются и учитель, и ученик, в педагогическом процессе формируются субъект-субъектные, а не субъект-объектные отношения между воспитанниками и педагогами.

Основными понятиями (категориями) личностно-ориентированного подхода являются:

**Индивидуальность **(неповторимое своеобразие человека [группы людей], уникальное сочетание в них единичных, особенных и общих качеств, отличающее их от других индивидов и человеческих общностей).

**Личность **(сущность понятия вам известна из курса «Теория педагогики).

**Самоактуализированная личность **(человек, сознательно и активно реализующий стремление наиболее полно раскрыть свои возможности и способности).

**Самовыражение **(процесс и результат развития и проявления индивидом присущих ему качеств и способностей).

**Субъект **(индивид или группа, обладающие осознанной творческой активностью и свободой в познании и преобразовании себя и окружающей действительности, активно и сознательно действующие).

**Субъектность **(качество человека или группы, отражающее способность быть индивидуальным или групповым субъектом, характеризуется мерой обладания активностью и свободой в выборе и осуществлении деятельности).

**Я-концепция **(осознаваемая и переживаемая человеком система представлений о самом себе, о своем месте в окружающем мире, на основе которой он строит свою жизнь, взаимодействие с другими людьми, отношения к себе и окружающим; я-концепция может быть положительной и отрицательной, последняя блокирует всестороннее и гармоничное развитие личности, ее самоактуализацию).

**Выбор **(свободное осуществление человеком или группой избирательной деятельности, возможность избрать из некоторой совокупности предпочтительный вариант для своей активности).

**Педагогическая поддержка **(деятельность педагогов по оказанию превентивной и оперативной помощи детям в решении их индивидуальных проблем, связанных с физическим и психическим здоровьем, общением, успешным продвижением в учебе, жизненным и профессиональным самоопределением. (точечный, локальный)

На основе данных категорий разработаны принципы личностно-ориентированного подхода к обучению и воспитанию, которые являются фундаментом профессиональной позиции учителя-гуманиста:

**Принцип самоактуализации учащегося в педагогическом процессе.** Важно пробудить и поддержать в ребенке стремление к проявлению и развитию своих природных и социально приобретенных возможностей, задатков, способностей.

**Принцип учета и развития индивидуальности школьника **(диагностика идивидуальных особенностей учеников, создание условий для их развития; формирование индивидуального стиля работы учителя).

**Принцип субъектности. **В соответствии с ним следует оказывать помощь учащемуся в формировании субъектной жизненной позиции; в педагогическом процессе должен доминировать межсубъектный характер

Взаимоотношений между педагогами и воспитанниками).

**Принцип выбора** (без предоставление ученику права выбора невозможно развитие его индивидуальности, субъектности, положительной я-концепции, самоактуализации возможностей и способностей; педагогически целесообразно, чтобы учащийся жил, учился и воспитывался в условиях постоянного выбора, обладал субъектными полномочиями в выборе цели, содержания, форм и способов организации учебно-воспитательного процесса и жизнедеятельности в классе, в школе).

**Принцип творчества и успеха **(достижение успеха в том или ином виде деятельности способствует формированию положительной Я-концепции ученика, обусловливающей успешность его самореализации в дальнейшей жизни).

**Принцип доверия ребенку и педагогической поддержки **(этот принцип означает отказ учителя от авторитарности в педагогическом процессе, так как она присуща педагогике формирования, а не развития. Вера в физические и духовные силы ребенка, поддержка его устремлений к самореализации и самоутверждению должны прийти на смену заорганизованности детей, авторитаризму педагогов, педагогически неоправданной требовательности, иногда граничащей с жестокостью) [7, с. 7 - 12].

Будущемупедагогу важно понять и принять основной постулат личностно-ориентированного подхода к обучению и воспитанию – не внешнее воздействие, а внутренняя мотивация детерминирует успех ребенка, ученика, воспитанника в обучении, личностном развитии, социализации.

**3.2. Характеристика педагогики сотрудничества как личностно-ориентированной воспитательно-образовательной технологии. **Всепроникающей личностно-ориентированной технологией является **педагогика сотрудничества. **Как образовательно-воспитательная технология общепедагогического характера она сформировалась не сразу. В рамках данной технологии цели, содержание, формы, методы и средства, алгоритмы деятельности ее субъектов обозначались постепенно. Г.К. Селевко в книге «Современные образовательные технологии» (1998 г.) отмечает: «Как целостная технология, педагогика сотрудничества пока не воплощена в конкретной модели, не имеет нормативно-исполнительского инструментария; она вся как бы «рассыпана» по сотням статей и к ниг, ее идеи вошли почти во все современные педагогические технологии, составили концепции среднего образования» [10, с. 40]. Но именно эта технология является воплощением нового педагогического мышления, основой которого являются субъект-субъектные отношения учителя и учащихся в учебно-воспитательном процессе.

Корни педагогики сотрудничества находятся в кооперативных школах и классах, организованных по принципу сотрудничества всех участников педагогического процесса, в воспитательных колониях-коммунах А.С. Макаренко (20-е годы прошлого столетия), в коммунарском педагогическом движении, организованном в 60 – 80 годах XX века И.П. Ивановым.

Непосредственно педагогика сотрудничества возникла в конце 80-х годов этого века, когда в общеобразовательных школах СССР развернулось движение учителей-новаторов (Ш.А. Амонашвили, И.П. Волков, Е.Н. Ильин, С.Н. Лысенкова, В.Ф. шаталов и мн. др.). Учителя-новаторы осознали необходимость создания новых педагогических условий для обучения, развития и воспитания в связи со значительными изменениями в социуме, в характере учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников. Он создал разновострастные группы, целью которых было организвать коллективную творческую деятельность ( КТД) -воспитания мероприятия.

Гуманистические идеи проросли в 80ых годах, в педагогическом творчестве И.П.Иванова, который создал педагогическую технологию получившую название «Комунарское воспитание».

В отчете всесоюзного собрания учителей-экспериментаторов (1986 г.) было записано: «Теперь все ученики в наших классах. Мы – чуть ли не первое поколение педагогов, на долю которых выпало учить детей без отбора и «отсева»… Приемы и навыки такого обучения мы в наследство не получили, мы должны выработать их сами… Мы должны дать нашим детям новые стимулы учения – те стимулы, которые лежат в самом учении… Перед нами лишь один путь: **мы должны вовлекать детей в общий труд учения, вызывая у них радостное чувство успеха, движения вперед, развития» **[Учительская газета от 18 марта 1986 года]. На собрании речь шла о создании такой педагогической технологии, в которой делается упор **не на принуждение, а вовлечение детей в учебный труд, на совместную деятельность учителя и учащегося.** Таковой и явилась педагогика сотрудничества. Ее идеи первоначально развивались в методиках обучения, разработанных педагогами-экспериментаторами. Данные методики позволяли эффективно формировать учебные знания, умения и навыки школьников, активизировать их умственную и учебно-познавательную деятельность, осознанность учения. По мере совершенствования методики обучения трансформировались в образовательно-воспитательную технологию, которая в большой мере обеспечивает результативность всестороннего и гармоничного развития личности. Создает условия для выявления и раскрытия способностей, развития индивидуальности ребенка.

В 1970 году вышел закон о всеобщем среднем образовании.

В 1986 году создан всесоюзный съезд учителей. На которых учителя определили организацию педагогики сотрудничества.

Педагогика сотрудничества означала «Вовлевлечения к успеха» …. совместная деятельность учителей и учеников.

Гуманизм - человек высшая ценность на земле.

Сегодня сотрудничество трактуется как **идея совместной развивающей деятельности взрослых и детей, **скрепленной взаимопониманием, проникновением в духовный мир друг друга, совместным анализом хода и результатов этой деятельности. Для педагогики сотрудничества характерно представление педагога об ученике как субъекте своей учебной деятельности. Два субъекта (учитель и ученик) одного процесса (педагогического) действуют вместе, представляют собой союз, партнерские отношения более старшего человека (опытного и знающего) с менее опытным (но обладающим преимуществом молодости). В этом в широком смысле заключается сущность педагогики сотрудничества как личностно-ориентированной воспитательно-образовательной технологии ( определение – см. глоссарий).

В технологии выделяют четыре основных направления:

**Гуманно-личностный подход к ребенку.**

**Дидактический активизирующий и развивающий комплекс.**

**Концепция воспитания.**

**Педагогизация окружающей среды.**

(Содержание данных направлений будет рассмотрено на практических занятиях).

Выявление и анализ сущности и содержания педагогики сотрудничества как личностно-ориентированной образовательно-воспитательной технологии позволяет определить основные идеи, которые реализуются в обучении и воспитании в ее рамках:

**Нацеленность обучения на общее развитие учеников.** Исходя из этой идеи, в качестве дидактических принципов выдвинуты требования обучения на высоком уровне трудности (идея трудной цели в обучении) и быстрый темп обучения (по Л.В. Занкову).

**Мотивация ученика в процессе обучения.** Ее источники – в характере обучения, в сотрудничестве учителя и ученика, в наличии соответствующей среды. В том, чтобы учебно-познавательная деятельность стала для ученика общественно значимой и в силу своей значимости приобрела для него личностный смысл.

**Установление гуманных отношений учителя с учащимися в педагогическом процессе, **управление обучением и воспитанием, всей школьной жизнью детей с позиции их интересов. Создание в работе с детьми благоприятного психологического климата, уход учителя от традиционных назиданий, формирование педагогического общения, предполагающего взаимоуважение учителя и ученика.

**Идея педагогической поддержки учащихся, **создание педагогом «точки опоры» для ученика в его нелегком учебном труде.

**Идея свободного выбора. **Имеется в виду выбор предмета для более глубокого изучения, выбор учебных тем, задач для решения, способов учения и самообразования и т.д. Это дает возможность преодолевать неравномерности развития отдельных качеств личности школьника, целенаправленно достигать гармоничности его развития и создавать условия для укрепления в ребенке чувства свободы в собственном выборе, самостоятельности в учебной деятельности, для формирования его самоактуализации.

**Идея самоанализа.** В соответствии с ней учеников нужно специально обучать анализу своей деятельности, самоконтролю, оценочным действиям по отношению к себе и другим, что во многом развивает их субъектность, ответственность за результаты своей работы и за свои поступки.

**Идея создания в учебном процессе интеллектуально-эмоционального фона в классе. **Учитель в рамках педагогики сотрудничества формирует не только знания, умения и навыки школьников. Но и обязан заботиться о развитии их интеллекта, любознательности, стремлении преодолевать трудности в учении, получать радость от умственного напряжения, эвристики.

**Идея личностного подхода к ученику в процессе обучения и воспитания **означает использование в работе с детьми таких приемов, которые обеспечивали бы развитие их чувства собственного достоинства, ощущение внимания педагога лично к себе. Каждый ученик на каждом уроке или внеклассном мероприятии получает оценку своего труда, видит заинтересованность в результатах своей работы со стороны учителя.

Изучение сущности, содержания, основных направлений и идей педагогики сотрудничества определяют ее личностно-развивающий характер, гуманистическую направленность, идеалы и нормы.

**3.3. Сущность развивающего обучения, научное обоснование его теории.** Личностно-ориентированные образовательно-воспитательные технологии формируются на основе идей развивающего обучения. Проблема соотношения обучения и развития была и остается одной из важнейших проблем педагогики. Существует три основные точки зрения по поводу ее решения:

**Обучение и развитие – тождественные процессы.**

**Развитие создает возможности – обучение их реализует, **то есть развитие опережает обучение, которое идет как бы «в хвосте развития» (Дж. Дьюи, Ж. Пиаже. Основное кредо Дж. Дьюи и его последователей: «Ребенок – это исходная точка, центр и конец всего. Надо иметь в виду его развитие, ибо лишь оно может служить мерилом обучения и воспитания»).

Третья точка зрения – **концепция развития психики под воздействием обучения **(Л.С. Выготский). В центре этой концепции находится утверждение о том, что «обучение может идти не только вслед за развитием, не только нога в ногу с ним. Но может идти впереди развития, продвигая его дальше и вызывая в нем новообразования» [с. 231].

Только согласно третьей точке зрения идет речь о развивающем обучении, в котором создается «зона ближайшего развития», где и происходит развитие психических познавательных процессов (мышления, памяти, внимания, воображения), формирование способностей развивающейся личности в процессе сотрудничества со взрослыми и сверстниками. Нередко в современной школе обучение осуществляется в зоне актуального развития или отстает от нее. В этом случае обучение не только не работает на развитие ребенка, но даже тормозит его.

Таким образом, развивающее обучение (определение – см. глоссарий) осуществляется только теми педагогами, которые ориентируют учебный процесс на потенциальные возможности человека и их реализацию.

Одна из основных целей развивающего обучения – умственное развитие учащегося (количественные и качественные изменения, которые происходят в интеллектуальной деятельности человека в связи с его возрастом и обогащением жизненного опыта под влиянием социально-исторических условий, с индивидуальными особенностями его психики). Структура умственного развития представлена следующими компонентами:

Обученность как фонд сознательно усвоенных ЗУН (ов).

Обучаемость как система интеллектуальных свойств личности, формирующихся качеств ума, благодаря которым возможна продуктивная учебная деятельность.

К интеллектуальным свойствам личности психологи относят глубину ума, его гибкость, устойчивость, осознанность мыслительной деятельности, самостоятельность мышления, креативность мышления (умение мыслить творчески) и его экономичность. Развивая данные личностные свойства ребенка в процессе обучения, педагог реализует в своей педагогической практике идею, методы, формы развивающего обучения.

В современной педагогике существуют разные концепции развивающего обучения:

П.Я. Гальперин и Н.Ф. Талызина считают, что развивающее обучение организуется в соответствии с технологией поэтапного формирования умственных действий.

З.И. Калмыкова видит развивающий эффект обучения только в том случае, если в его процессе формируется творческое мышление.

Д.Б. Богоявленский, Е.Н. Кабанова-Меллер указывают на то, что основным признаком развивающего обучения является формирование у обучающихся умений, навыков, приемов учебно-познавательной деятельности.

Концепция развивающего обучения Н.Н. Поспелова ориентирована на формирование и учащихся мыслительных операций (анализ, синтез, сравнение, противопоставление и т.д.).

На основе анализа существующих разнообразных концепций развивающего обучения в настоящее время в педагогической теории и практике разработаны и реализуются системы развивающего обучения (Л.В. Занкова, Д.Б. Эльконина – В.В. Давыдова), технологии личностно ориентированного обучения.

В конце 50-х годов XX века педагогическим коллективом под руководством Л.В. Занкова была создана система обучения младших школьников с целью их общего психического развития, которое понималось как развитие ума, воли, чувств.

Данная система развивающего обучения отвечает следующим принципам:

Принцип обучения на высоком уровне трудности.

Принцип ведущей роли теоретических знаний.

Принцип продвижения в изучении материала быстрым темпом с сопутствующим непрерывным повторением.

Принцип осознанного школьниками собственного учения, осознание самого себя как субъекта учения.

Принцип работы над развитием всех учащихся.

Важнейшая идея системы развивающего обучения Л.В. Занкова – «развитие в сотрудничестве», она пронизывает все формы и методы обучающей работы педагогов и учебной работы школьников.

Содержание образования , учебный материал в данной системе обучения усваивается школьниками в логике дифференциации знаний, от целого – к части. Учебный материал расположен так, что каждое из предложенных заданий находит свое естественное продолжение в следующих разделах. Возвращение к уже изученному является в то же время и значительным шагом в обучении вперед.

Созданная коллективом Л.В. Занкова дидактическая система имеет прямое отношение к разработке проблем развивающего обучения на основе ряда идей Л.С. Выготского. Ее использование продемонстрировало развивающий эффект в сфере таких психических процессов, как наблюдение, внимание, мышление, моторика детей младшего школьного возраста. Краткая характеристика системы развивающего обучения Л.В. Занкова показывает ее гуманный, личностно-ориентированный характер, так как важнейшим результатом обучения по этой системе является не столько усвоение определенной суммы ЗУН (ов), сколько интенсивное личностное развитие школьников.

Система развивающего обучения В.В. Давыдова – Д.Б. Эльконина также является результатом экспериментального развития и подтверждения гипотезы Л.С. Выготского о соотношении обучения и развития (обучение опережает развитие). Коллектив, созданный Д.Б. Элькониным и В.В. Давыдовым в 60-е годы XX века, установил, что традиционное начальное образование не обеспечивает полноценного развития большинства младших школьников, исходя из этого было перестроено содержание учебных предметов и логика, способы его изложения в учебном процессе. В традиционной образовательной системе учили от единичного, частного – к целому, общему. В.В. Давыдов назвал мышление ребенка, которое формируется в процессе такого обучения, эмпирическим. При обучении же в логике: от общего – к частному, от абстрактного – к конкретному, от системного – к единичному развивается теоретическое мышление, а само обучение становится развивающим. Формой существования теоретического знания, по В.В. Давыдову, являются способы умственной деятельности, обобщенные способы действий. В основе развивающего обучения школьников по системе В.В. Давыдова – Д.Б. Эльконина лежит теория формирования учебной деятельности и ее субъекта в процессе усвоения теоретических знаний посредством **анализа, планирования и рефлексии**

Согласно результатам исследований В.В. Давыдова – Д.Б. Эльконина, основным критерием умственного развития ребенка является наличие правильно организованной структуры учебной деятельности:

Постановка учебной задачи.

Выбор средств и способов, приемов ее решения.

Непосредственное решение (учебное действие).

Самоконтроль и самопроверка.

Младший школьник в роли субъекта учебной деятельности первоначально выполняет ее вместе с другими учениками и с помощью учителя (он находится в «зоне ближайшего развития»). Постепенно такую деятельность начинает осуществлять каждый ученик, перемещаясь в «зону актуального развития» и становясь индивидуальным субъектом учебной деятельности.

Особенностями урока в данной системе обучения являются коллктивная мыследеятельность, диалог, дискуссия, деловое общение детей.

На современном этапе обучение по системе В.В. Давыдова – Д.Б. Эльконина дает эффективные педагогические результаты, обеспечивает развитие ума, воли, чувственной сферы школьника, но данная система обучения так и не стала до сих пор массовой педагогической практикой. Идеями авторов системы развивающего обучения пользуются высокопрофессиональные, талантливые учителя, способные создавать на их основе собственные гуманно-личностные системы и технологии обучения и воспитания.

**3.4. Гуманно-личностные технологии обучения и воспитания Ш.А. Амонашвили, С.Н. Лысенковой.** Гуманно-личностные технологии обучения и воспитания возникли во второй половине XX века не на пустом месте. Они являются воплощением в педагогической практике идей гуманистической философии и психологии (К. Роджерс, Р. Бернс, А. Маслоу и др.), гуманистической педагогики (М. Монтень, Ж.Ж. Руссо, Л.Н. Толстой, Д. Дьюи. М. Монтессори, С. Френе, А.С. Макаренко, В.А. Сухомлинский, Ю.П. Азаров и мн. др.). В частности, большое значение для разработки теории и технологий гуманно-личностного обучения имеют системы обучения и воспитания, предложенные в 80-е годы XX века группой педагогов-новаторов, среди которых наиболее заметны и реализованы в практике современной школы гуманно-личностные технологии обучения и воспитания Шалвы Александровича Амонашвили и Софьи Николаевны Лысенковой

Ш.А. Амонашвили – академик РАО, известный советский грузинский педагог – ученый и практик. Разработал и воплотил в своей экспериментальной школе («Школа радости» под Тбилиси) личностный подход к организации обучения и воспитания, оригинальные методики обучения языку и математике. Одним из первых (после В.А. Сухомлинского) заговорил о гуманизации советской школы, показал. Что вся педагогика должна быть пронизана любовью к ребенку, верой в его духовные и физические силы. Пути гуманизации школы он определил как формирование **субъектности (самности) ребенка в обучении и воспитании **(развитие познавательной активности и самостоятельности, сознательности школьника в учении, его самопознания и саморегуляции поведения, самоконтроля и самооценки в учении).

Причины потери первоначального интереса к учению, снижения уровня успеваемости учеников, возникновение педагогических конфликтов детей с учителями и родителями он видит в несовершенстве применяемых методов и форм обучения, в неверной формулировке учителями мотивации учения (ради хорошей оценки), в разобщенности учителя и ученика. В своей экспериментальной школе педагог-новатор показал, что от этих недостатков можно уйти, организовав учебно-воспитательный процесс в соответствии с концепциями гуманистической педагогики. Его эксперимент продолжался в течение 20 лет (1965 – 1985), был начат как обучение в начальных классах, именовавшееся как «обучение без отметок», нацеленное на формирование у младших школьников мотивов учебной деятельности, познавательной активности и самостоятельности. Сущность экспериментального обучения – реализация гуманистического принципа «Обучение во имя личностного развития ребенка».

Экспериментальное обучение прошло три основных фазы:

Исследование самой возможности реализации обучения с новым подходом к оценке результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников.

Уточнение и совершенствование путей обучения на содержательно-оценочной основе.

Фаза внедрения опыта обучения на содержательно-оценочной основе в практику учителей.

В эксперимент было включено в общей сложности 550 классов, в которых работали более 320 учителей-энтузиастов.

Основные направления перестройки традиционной системы обучения следующие:

Нацеленность обучения не на достижение высокого уровня успеваемости, а на общее развитие учеников (быстрый темп обучения, придание ведущей роли теоретическим знаниям, обучение на высоком уровне трудности, сознательность учения).

Организация обучения на основе гуманного отношения к детям, обучения радостного и успешного (по В.А. Сухомлинскому, «Есть успех – есть и желание учиться»).

Формирование мотивации учения, источники которой находятся в характере обучения.

Успех ученика в учебно-познавательной деятельности равнозначен успеху в процессе становления личности школьника. Это достижение им общественно значимой и личностно намеченной цели, которая достигается в результате напряженной работы познавательных сил, выражается в чувстве удовольствия и радости. Естественно, что в учебе могут быть и бывают и неудачи (неуспех), однако важно не то, что они есть, а то, как будут оценены, кто и как будет сопереживать их со школьником. Ш.А. Амонашвили утверждает, что педагог должен приложить максимум усилий, чтобы **его оценочная деятельность не разрушала связи с учеником, **была оптимистичной по отношению к возможностям и перспективам развития ребенка как личности. Вера педагога в возможности своего ученика рождает в ребенке ответную уверенность в собственных силах и является предпосылкой будущих успехов школьника. Это важнейший результат стимулирующей и содержательной оценки результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности школьника, на который и направлена **технология обучения на оценочно-содержательной основе**, гуманно-личностная технология Ш.А. Амонашвили (с содержанием технологии более подробно мы познакомимся на практических занятиях в ходе обсуждения реферата по данной технологии).

Значение технологии обучения на оценочно-содержательной основе в том, что она предвосхитила пересмотр в педагогической практике устаревшей системы оценки результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников, ее результативное использование в практике школы доказало возможность совершенствования обучения и воспитания на гуманно-личностной основе.

Не менее значимой гуманно-личностной технологией является система обучения и воспитания С.Н. Лысенковой, учительницы начальных классов средней школы № 587 г. Москвы, ставшей в конце 80-х годов XX века народным учителем СССР. Толчком к рождению гуманно-личностной системы обучения послужили для учительницы дополнительные занятия с отстающими в учебе детьми. Она понимала, что эти занятия лишь усиливают перегрузки детей и не приводят к кардинальным улучшениям их успеваемости. Выход из положения прост и ясен – учение должно быть эффективным и оптимальным на самом уроке, чтобы каждый ребенок почувствовал радость успеха, которая обусловливает и интерес к учению, и результативность учебного труда, и личностное общее развитие школьника. Детей нужно учить учиться, нужно так организовывать их учебную деятельность. Чтобы каждый мог поверить в свои возможности и силы, воспитывать свою организованность, самостоятельность, ответственность, дисциплину труда.

Основная идея педагогической системы С.Н. Лысенковой заключается в ее словах о том, что нужно обязательно помогать детям в процессе познания так управлять своим учением, чтобы они постепенно овладели саморегуляцией своей деятельности, своего учебного труда.

Свою гуманно-личностную технологию обучения учительница назвала **комментируемым управлением, методикой опережающего обучения. **Ее основа – создание положительной психологической атмосферы на уроке, истинного педагогического общения в системе взаимодействия «учитель – ученик». По мнению педагога-новатора, взаимопонимание между учениками и учителем, родителями и детьми, учителем и родителями является фундаментом успеха ребенка в учении и в жизни. Такая профессиональная позиция С.Н. Лысенковой и является проявлением гуманистической направленности ее личности и гуманно-личностного характера созданной ей технологии. Более основательно со слагаемыми системы обучения и воспитания на гуманно-личностной основе С.Н. Лысенковой мы познакомимся на практических занятиях.

В целом образовательно-воспитательная технология С.Н. Лысенковой опирается на теорию развивающего обучения, ее эффективность обусловлена не только и не столько уровнем личностного развития и профессионализма педагога, сколько глубоким проникновением в психолого-педагогические закономерности организации обучения и воспитания и умелой реализации их в педагогической практике.

**Контрольные вопросы и задания:**

В чем отличие личностно-ориентированного подхода к обучению и воспитанию от традиционного?

Какие принципы личностно-ориентированного подхода к обучению и воспитанию перекликаются с принципами традиционного педагогического процесса?

Проанализируйте основные идеи педагогики сотрудничества. Как в них отражены принципы личностно-ориентированного подхода к организации обучения и воспитания в современной школе?

Как решается в психологии и педагогике проблема соотношения обучения и развития?

Какими концепциями развивающего обучения располагает современная педагогическая наука? Раскройте сущность развивающего обучения.

Назовите наиболее разработанные и известные в образовательной практике системы развивающего обучения. Охарактеризуйте одну из них (по выбору).

**Литература:**

Бернс, Р. Развитие Я-концепции и воспитание / Р. Бернс, пер. с англ. – М.: Прогресс, 1980. – 420 с.

Бондаревская, Е.В. Гуманистическая парадигма личностно-ориентированного образования / Е.В. Бондаревская. / Педагогика. – 1997. – № 4.

Выготский. Л.С. Проблемы общей психологии / Л.С. Выготский / собр. соч.: в 6 т. – М., 1982. – Т. 2.

Гавриловец, К.В. Гуманизация учебно-воспитательного процесса / К.В. Гавриловец / Праблемы выхавання. – 1995. – Вып. 1. – С. 21 -27.

Гавриловец, К.В. Гуманистическое воспитание в школе: Пособие для директоров школ, учителей, классных руководителей / К.В. Гавриловец. – Минск: Полымя, 2000. – 128 с.

Кабуш, У.Т. Выхаванне у сучаснай школе / У.Т. Кабуш. – Мiнск:ГВЗАТ Моладняк, 1995. – 187 с.

Кукушин, В.С. Теория и методика воспитательной работы: учебное пособие / В.С. Кукушин. – Ростов н/Д: Издат центр «МарТ», 2002. – С. 27 – 33, - С. 33 – 71.

Личностно-ориентированный подход в педагогической деятельности: разработка и использование / под ред. Е.Н. Степанова. – М.: ТЦ Сфера, 2004. -128 с.

Машарова, Т.В. Педагогическая технология: личностно-ориентированное обучение / Т.В. Машарова. – М., 1999.

Прокопьев, И.И. Педагогика. Основы общей педагогики. Дидактика / Учеб. пособие. И.И. Прокопьев, Н.В. Михалкович. – Минск: ТетраСистемс, 2002. – С. 426 – 429.

Рыданова, И.И. Педагогика сотрудничества: сущность, принципы / И.И. Рыданова. – Минск, 1992.

Селевко, Г.К. Современные образовательные технологии / Г.К. Селевко. – М., 1998.

Сивашинская, Е.Ф. Лекции по педагогике: интегрированный курс. В двух частях. Часть 2 / Е. Ф. Сивашинская. – Минск: Жасскон, 2008. – С. 25 – 34.

Хуторской, А.В. Современная дидактика: Учебник для вузов / А.В. Хуторской. – СПб.. 2001.

Якиманская, И.С. Личностно-ориентированное обучение в современной школе / И.С. Якиманская. – М., 1996.

Тема II. 3. Технологии эффективного управления процессом обучения

**План:**

Технологии дифференцированного обучения.

Технология программированного обучения.

Модульная технология обучения.

Оптимальное сочетание индивидуальной и групповой работы, индивидуального стиля деятельности учителя и учащихся.

**Глоссарий:**

**Дифференцированное обучение** – процесс организации учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, в которой методы и формы учебно-воспитательной работы, отбор содержания образования основаны на учете индивидуальных особенностей обучаемых (возможностей, способностей, потребностей, интересов и т.д.).

**Программированное обучение** – процесс организации индивидуальной и самостоятельной учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся по заранее разработанной обучающей программе с помощью специальных (программированных) средств, обеспечивающих каждому обучаемому возможность осуществления процесса учения в соответствии с индивидуальными особенностями.

**Модульное обучение** – процесс организации учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, предполагающей работу с учебной программой, представленной в виде модулей (автономных частей учебного материала, структурированных определенным образом).

**3.1. Технологии дифференцированного обучения. **

Процесс обучения представляет собой организацию и стимулирование учителем учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, преподавание и учение в их единстве и взаимосвязи. Обучение учащихся протекает под руководством учителя, по своей сути преподавание и является управлением учебно-познавательной деятельностью школьников. Эффективное осуществление учителем руководства учением во многом определяет результативность обучения в целом. Основное назначение преподавательской деятельности педагога состоит в управлении сознательной и активной познавательной деятельностью учащихся. Учитель ставит перед учащимися познавательные задачи и создает необходимые условия для успешного протекания учения: отбирает содержание образования в соответствии с поставленными задачами и целями; продумывает и применяет разнообразные формы организации обучения, использует многообразие обучающих методов и приемов, средств обучения, при помощи которых содержание образования становится достоянием школьников. Управляя процессом обучения, педагог проходит определенные этапы в соответствии со структурой учебного процесса и самой педагогической деятельности: планирование своей профессиональной деятельности и учебной работы учащихся, организация учебно-воспитательного процесса, регулирование, контроль, оценка и анализ результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности своих учеников, следовательно, и результатов своей работы.

Эффективность управления процессом обучения обеспечивается профессиональным использованием педагогических технологий, в частности, технологий дифференцированного обучения (сущность данного вида обучения – см. глоссарий).

**Дифференцированное обучение**

позволяет полноценно осуществить личностно-ориентированный подход к обучению и воспитанию (см. лекцию № 3), реализация которого обусловливает интенсивность, разносторонность и гармоничность личностного развития учащегося. (Далее – повторение материала из лекций по дидактике о видах дифференцированного обучения – внешняя и внутренняя дифференциация; о критериях дифференциации в обучении школьников – по работоспособности, по возможностям, по интересам и способностям, по уровням обученности и обучаемости).

Идеи дифференцированного обучения реализуются в разных педагогических системах и технологиях (например, уже известные нам школа адаптирующей педагогики Е.А. Ямбурга, Б.А. Бройде; технология интегрированного обучения). В рамках дифференцированного обучения существуют технология уровневой дифференциации (разноуровневого обучения) и технология индивидуализации обучения.

Использование технологии уровневой дифференциации обеспечивает каждому ученику усвоение хотя бы базового уровня учебной программы. Для разноуровневого обучения характерна такая организация учебно-воспитательного процесса в школе, при которой каждый ученик имеет возможность овладевать учебным материалом по отдельным предметам школьной программы на разных уровнях, но не ниже базового, в зависимости от его возможностей и способностей, образовательных потребностей.

До 2008 года, по сути, в каждой школе Республики Беларусь использовалась технология разноуровневого обучения. Учащиеся делились на подвижные и относительно устойчивые по составу группы, каждая из которых овладевала учебным материалом на определенном уровне: базовом (соответствует образовательным стандартам), повышенном, углубленном (профильное обучение в основной школе и старших классах, организуется на основе психолого-педагогической диагностики, экспертной оценки, рекомендаций учителей, родителей учащихся, а также самоопределения школьников). В настоящее время технология разноуровневого обучения сохранена только в отдельных школах, в основном дифференциация обучения с целью углубленного изучения предметов осуществляется через систему факультативов. Ведь для значительного большинства общеобразовательных школ характерно отсутствие организационных условий для реализации данной технологии (она достаточно затратная по использованию материальных средств, времени, при подготовке профессионально-педагогических кадров).

Примером **технологии индивидуализации обучения**

является адаптивная технология обучения, разработанная А.С. Границкой [3]. Чтобы уяснить суть и содержание этой технологии, необходимо разграничить понятия:

**Индивидуальное обучение – **форма, модель учебного процесса, при которой учитель взаимодействует лишь с одним учеником. В массовой школе применяется очень ограниченно (обучение на дому, обучение девиантных детей).

**Индивидуальный подход – **это принцип педагогики, согласно которому учитель взаимодействует с отдельными учащимися (в ходе работы со всеми) по индивидуальной модели; создание психолого-педагогических условий не только для развития всех учеников, но и для каждого ребенка в отдельности.

**Индивидуализация обучения – **организация учебного процесса, в котором выбор способов, приемов, темпов обучения обусловливается индивидуальными особенностями учащихся.

**Технология индивидуализированного обучения – **такая организация учебного процесса, при которой индивидуальный подход и индивидуальная форма обучения являются приоритетными.

В технологии индивидуального обучения А.С. Границкой мы имеем дело с индивидуальным обучением, индивидуальным подходом к учащимся в обучении, индивидуализацией обучения. В то время как, например, в традиционной технологии обучения мы используем только индивидуальный подход как общепедагогический принцип.

**Цели технологии:**

максимальная адаптация учебного процесса к индивидуальным особенностям учащихся;

обучение учеников способам самостоятельной учебной работы, самоконтролю, самооценке, приемам исследовательской деятельности; улучшение учебной мотивации и развитие познавательных интересов;

сохранение и дальнейшее развитие индивидуальности ребенка, его способностей (потенциальных возможностей).

В основу технологии индивидуального обучения А.С. Границкая поместила предположение, что в рамках классно-урочной системы возможна такая организация работы класса, при которой 60 – 80 % времени учитель может выделить для индивидуальной работы с учениками. Гипотеза была проверена на экспериментальной площадке, подтверждена, в настоящее время технология используется как в общеобразовательной школе, так и в вузе (УСРС – управляемая самостоятельная работа студентов).

**Сущность технологии**

заключается в одновременной работе учителя по управлению самостоятельной работой всех учеников на основании учета индивидуальных возможностей, наклонностей и способностей школьников.

**Этапы технологии:**

Изменение структуры урока – на объяснение нового материала отводится незначительная часть времени, чтобы объяснить материал в целом, тут же дается дифференцированное домашнее задание с комментарием и выполняется в классе, учитель в это время проверяет домашнее задание, выполненное к данному уроку. Учитель работает индивидуально с каждым учеником и одновременно наблюдает за работой всего класса. На таком уроке ученики могут работать в трех режимах: совместно с педагогом; самостоятельно, индивидуально; самостоятельно под руководством педагога.

Взаимоконтроль учащихся. На этом этапе дети работают в группах, каждый ученик выполняет разные роли – участник, консультант, помощник, арбитр и т.д.

Абсолютно самостоятельная учебная работа, самоконтроль (по специально составленному сетевому плану) [3].

По-иному технологию А.С. Границкой называют адаптивной системой обучения (АСО), так как она позволяет максимально адаптировать учебный процесс к индивидуальности школьника.

В целом все вышеназванные технологии, используемые в рамках дифференцированного обучения, направлены на то, чтобы успешно учиться могли самые разные дети, чтобы обучение не было направлено на усредненного ученика. Позитивность данных технологий определяется также тем, что учитель, владеющий хотя бы одной из них, получает инструментарий эффективного управления процессом обучения не классом в целом, а каждого ученика в отдельности.

**3.2. Технология программированного обучения. **

Программированное обучение возникло в начале 50-х годов XX века. Автором его идеи является американский психолог Б.Ф. Скиннер. Он предложил повысить эффективность управления усвоением учебной информации, построив его как последовательную программу подачи порций информации и контроля ее усвоения. Способствовало развитию этой идеи и программированного обучения как педагогической технологии стремительное развитие техники и средств массовой информации. В это же время получила импульс к своему развитию кибернетика – наука об управлении, связи и информации. Б. Скиннер перенес кибернетический подход к обучению в педагогику.

В 60-е годы программированное обучение стало разрабатываться советскими педагогами и психологами (П.Я. Гальперин, Н.Ф. Талызина, В.П. Беспалько, А.Г. Молибог и др.).

Г.К. Селевко под программированным обучением понимает «управляемое усвоение программированного учебного материала с помощью обучающего устройства (ЭВМ, программированного учебника, электронного учебника, кинотренажера и т.д.). Программированный учебный материал представляет собой серию сравнительно небольших порций учебной информации («кадров», файлов, «шагов»), подаваемых в определенной логической последовательности» [10, с. 96].

В учебнике педагогики Е.Ф. Сивашинской дается следующее определение программированного обучения: «Это индивидуальное и самостоятельное обучение по заранее разработанной обучающей программе с помощью специальных средств обучения (программированного учебника, особых обучающих машин, компьютеров и т.д.), обеспечивающее каждому обучаемому возможность осуществления процесса учения в соответствии с индивидуальными особенностями» [11, с. 55]. В данном определении недостаточно корректно используются термины (программированное обучение – это обучение…), не совсем ясно положение о том, почему именно программированное обучение дает возможность учения в соответствии с индивидуальными особенностями учащегося. Вносит ясность в данное определение изучение, анализ принципов программированного обучения (по В.П. Беспалько):

ü **Первый принцип **– определенная иерархия управляющих устройств («иерархия» - ступенчатая соподчиненность частей в каком-то целостном организме при относительной самостоятельности этих частей).

ü **Второй принцип **– принцип обратной связи. Обратная связь необходима не только педагогу, но и учащемуся; ученику – для понимания учебного материала, учителю – для коррекции результатов работы учащегося в рамках программированного обучения.

ü **Третий принцип – **осуществление шагового технологического процесса при раскрытии и подаче учебного материала. Шаговая учебная процедура – это технологический прием, означающий, что учебный материал в программе состоит из отдельных, самостоятельных, но взаимосвязанных, оптимальных по величине порций информации и учебных заданий. Совокупность информации для прямой и обратной связи и правил выполнения познавательных действий образует шаг обучающей программы.

ü **Четвертый принцип – **работа учащихся по программе является строго индивидуальной, это требование вести направленный информационный процесс и предоставлять каждому учащемуся возможность продвигаться в учении со скоростью, которая для его познавательных сил наиболее благоприятна, а в соответствии с этим возможность приспосабливать и подачу управляющей информации. Соответствие **принципу индивидуального темпа и управления в обучении **создает условия для успешного изучения материала всеми учащимися, хотя и за разное время.

ü **Пятый принцип –** использование специальных технических средств для подачи программированных учебных материалов. Эти средства можно назвать обучающими, так как ими моделируется с любой полнотой деятельность педагога в процессе обучения [1].

Различают три основных формы программирования и, соответственно, обучающих программ: линейную, разветвленную, смешанную.

В рамках линейной программы обучения учащийся изучает каждую «порцию» учебного материала в заданной последовательности и каждое задание имеет один правильный ответ.

Разветвленное программирование отличается от линейного множественностью (многократностью) выбора шага, ориентировано не столько на правильный ответ, сколько на уяснение причины ошибки. Разветвленная программа может представлять собой большой текст, содержащий много ответов на вопрос к нему. В случае неправильного ответа ученику нужно вернуться к исходному тексту и найти другое решение. Если же ответ правильный, то далее предлагаются следующие вопросы уже по тексту ответа и т.п.

Смешанная программа объединяет элементы линейного и разветвленного программирования, разные дозы и виды информации, а также различные алгоритмы ее усвоения.

Программированное обучение имеет свои положительные и отрицательные стороны.

**Сильные, положительные моменты** программированного обучения проявляются в следующем:

с его помощью осуществляется полное управление учебно-познавательной деятельностью учащихся;

обучение индивидуализируется, что обеспечивает прочное усвоение учебного материала;

активизируется самостоятельная работа учащихся, развивается их внимание, наблюдательность;

возможность использовать электронные и технические средства обучения экономит время преподавателя (обучающихся), освобожденное время можно использовать для более творческой работы.

К **недостаткам программированного обучения** относят:

приучение учащихся к исполнительской деятельности вследствие работы над учебным материалом только по алгоритму;

недостаточность условий для развития творческого мышления;

устранение из учебного процесса эмоционального компонента, что делает недоступным изучение в рамках данной технологии многих предметов гуманитарного цикла (не может быть запрограммировано, например, восприятие поэзии, художественного текста, музыкального произведения);

программированное обучение не предполагает использование групповых и коллективных форм обучения, что обедняет воспитательное воздействие процесса обучения с использованием этих форм;

нельзя исключить угадывание правильного ответа.

Как видим, технология программированного обучения не может быть абсолютизирована, признана в силу ее технической оснащенности и кибернетического подхода приоритетной по сравнению с другими педагогическими технологиями. Она должна использоваться по мере необходимости, только в тех ситуациях учебного процесса, в которых ее результативность очевидна.

**3.3. Модульная технология обучения. **

Технологию модульного обучения Г.К. Селевко рассматривает как разновидность педагогической технологии на основе эффективности управления и организации учебного процесса, подвид программированного обучения. Модульное обучение (как развитие блочного) – такая организация процесса учения, при которой учащийся работает с учебной программой, составленной из модулей [10, с. 74 - 99]. Модуль (от лат. modulus – мера) – это некая целостность, имеющая самостоятельное значение, в то же время являющаяся частью целого, его блоком (модуль в архитектуре, модуль в математике, модуль в электронике).

Учебный модуль (относительно самостоятельная единица учебного материала с необходимым методическим оснащением) может представлять содержание изучаемого курса в трех уровнях: полном, сокращенном и углубленном. Программный материал подается в учебном модуле на всех возможных кодах – рисуночном, числовом, символическом и словесном.

Структура учебного модуля представлена следующими компонентами:

точно сформулированная учебная цель;

банк информации (собственно учебный материал в виде обучающих программ);

методическое руководство по достижению учебных и развивающих целей;

практические занятия по формированию необходимых умений;

контрольная работа, которая строго соответствует целям, поставленным в данном модуле [10, с. 99].

Модуль может совпадать с темой дисциплины или блоком взаимосвязанных тем. Количество (число) модулей зависит от особенностей самого предмета и от желаемой части контроля обучения. В целом модуль содержит познавательную (теоретическую) и практическую части, их соотношение должно быть продуманным, оптимальным, чтобы не возникало излишнее теоретизирование учебного материала, или, наоборот, теория не являлась «приложением» к практике. Каждый модуль логически завершается определенными формами контроля. Нередко модульное обучение сочетается с рейтинговым контролем.

Технология модульного обучения

обеспечивает управление учебно-познавательной деятельностью учащихся,

дает возможность индивидуализировать обучение,

позволяет работать учащимся в режиме самообучения,

так как в рамках этой технологии регулируется не только темп учебной работы, но и содержание учебного материала.

**3.4.** **Оптимальное сочетание индивидуальной и групповой работы, индивидуального стиля деятельности учителя и ученика. **Учебно-воспитательный процесс в образовательных учреждениях не остается неизменным. Возникнув на определенном этапе развития общества, он изменяется как по своему содержанию, так и по форме. При этом он проходит определенные этапы развития. Эти этапы развития зависят от организационной системы учебно-воспитательного процесса в целом, от эффективного управления данной системой.

В педагогике под организационной системой учебно-воспитательного процесса понимают определенную совокупность организационных (общих) форм обучения и воспитания, применяемых в учреждениях образования. Например, как Вы уже знаете из лекций по дидактике, до XVI века в школах применялись две формы организации процесса обучения: парная (учитель – ученик) и индивидуальная. В средневековой школе учитель не обучал всех одновременно, а обучал каждого в отдельности и по очереди: поработает с одним учеником и дает уме задание для самостоятельной работы, а затем приступает к работе с другим учеником и т.д. Это и есть индивидуальная организационная система обучения и воспитания.

С развитием общества, его социальных, духовных и производственных отношений, все больше возникала потребность в образованных людях. У одного средневекового учителя нередко было 20 – 50 учеников. Обучать всех, работая с каждым по очереди, становилось практически невозможно. Основное противоречие системы индивидуального обучения – это противоречие между ростом количества учащихся у одного учителя и его возможностями обучать каждого ученика в отдельности. Как Вы уже знаете, решением этого противоречия стало появление групповых, а затем и коллективных форм обучения (повторить материал из дидактики – возникновение, развитие, сущность организационных форм обучения, классно-урочной системы обучения как высшего этапа развития системы группового обучения и воспитания).

В течение всех предыдущих столетий и в настоящее время предпринимались и предпринимаются многократные попытки усовершенствования классно-урочной системы, они направлены на преодоление присущих ей противоречий и недостатков:

урок не дает достаточных возможностей для учета в процессе обучения индивидуальных особенностей обучающихся;

на уроке деятельность учащихся носит индивидуалистический характер, в частности, далеко не часто есть возможность применять коллективную форму обучения и воспитания;

с точки зрения организации и управления процессом обучения и воспитания классно-урочная система является негибкой структурой;

в рамках организации учебной работы учеников на уроке, в классно урочной системе в целом у школьников преобладают познавательные процессы созерцательного характера (60 – 70% учебного времени говорит учитель, всего 1% говорит отдельно взятый ученик; остальные слушают, смотрят, в лучшем случае, записывают и запоминают); недостаточно времени для организации практической работы);

ярко выражены противоречия между одинаковым темпом работы всех учащихся класса и большими различиями в их индивидуальных особенностях, трудолюбии и других качествах;

урок как основная конкретная форма организации обучения и воспитания далеко не обеспечивает завершенности обучения: работа над новым учебным материалом, как правило, осуществляется в процессе выполнения учениками домашних задания, которая выполнятся, как известно, с разной степенью эффективности, отдельными учащимися вообще игнорируется. В результате высокое качество усвоения учебного материала всеми учениками – цель, далеко недостижимая.

Современные педагоги продолжают поиски устранения обозначенных противоречий и недостатков обучения в классно-урочной системе (тому пример – материалы предыдущих лекций о современных педагогических системах и технологиях). Один из путей совершенствования управления учебным процессом – оптимальное сочетание учителем индивидуальной и групповой работы учащихся на уроке. Определены следующие критерии оптимальности организации и управления педагогом индивидуальной и групповой учебно-познавательной деятельности:

- наличие полученной в ходе педагогической диагностики информации (об индивидуальных особенностях каждого школьника), являющейся основой для организации индивидуальной и групповой форм обучения одновременно;

- мобильность, подвижность создаваемых на уроке учебных групп (состав учебных групп должен быть непостоянным, подбирается с учетом того, чтобы с максимальной эффективностью для всего класса могли реализоваться учебные возможности каждого члена группы, в зависимости от характера и содержания учебной работы);

- временные затраты на данные формы обучения в процессе урока уравновешены;

- деление учащихся на группы на конкретном уроке для решения конкретных учебных задач (устранение созерцательности познавательных процессов учащихся), выполнение в группе заданий таким способом, который позволит учителю оценить индивидуальный вклад в результат работы группы каждого ученика;

- оказание индивидуальной помощи каждому нуждающемуся в ней ученику (работающему как в составе группы, так и по индивидуальному заданию), помощь оказывается не только педагогом, но и товарищами по классному коллективу.

Для того, чтобы оптимально сочетать в процессе обучения групповую и индивидуальную учебную работу школьников, учителю необходимо четко представлять себе **технологический процесс группового обучения:**

**Подготовка к выполнению группового задания:**

а) постановка познавательной задачи (проблемной ситуации);

б) инструктаж о последовательности работы;

в) раздача дидактического материала по группам.

**Групповая работа:**

г) знакомство с материалом, планирование работы в группе;

д) распределение заданий внутри группы;

е) индивидуальное выполнение задания;

ж) обсуждение индивидуальных результатов работы в группе;

з) обсуждение общего задания группы (замечания, дополнения, уточнения, обобщения);

и) подведение итогов группового задания.

**Заключительная часть:**

к) сообщение о результатах работы в группах;

л) анализ познавательной задачи, рефлексия;

м) общий вывод о групповой работе и достижении поставленной задачи, дополнительная информация учителя на группу[10, с. 110].

Групповая работа, позволяющая работать с учащимися индивидуально, может применяться для решения почти всех основных дидактических задач (объяснения нового материала, его закрепления, повторения и обобщения, контроля и т.д.). Наиболее успешно применяется при проведении практических и лабораторных работ на предметах естественно-математического цикла; при отработке навыков общения, разговорной речи на уроках языка, особенно иностранного; на уроках трудового обучения, при изучении текстов и т.д.

В современной школе реализуются разновидности групповых технологий обучения: групповой опрос, общественный смотр знаний, учебная встреча (может быть организована между двумя командами параллельных классов), диспут, нетрадиционные уроки и т.д.

Управление учебным процессом не может быть эффективным, если педагог не обеспечивает оптимального сочетания стиля своей педагогической деятельности и стиля познавательной деятельности учащихся. Стиль педагогической деятельности (или педагогический стиль учителя) – это характерные черты педагогического мастерства, традиционно складывающиеся в опыте каждого педагога. Это своеобразный «почерк», определенная манера педагогических действий, которые есть у каждого учителя. Следует различать общие и индивидуальные признаки педагогического стиля. Общие – это характерные черты педагогического мастерства группы педагогов, стоящих на определенных профессиональных позициях, использующих общие для группы педагогические технологии и т.д.

Индивидуальные признаки педагогического стиля характеризуют личное мастерство отдельных педагогов и связаны с их конкретными способностями, склонностями, психофизическими свойствами и качествами.

В педагогическом стиле учителя отражается специфика самой педагогической деятельности, которая зависит от обстоятельств ее осуществления, в нем заключается стиль управления учебно-познавательной деятельностью учащихся, стиль общения с участниками с участниками педагогического процесса и т.д.

В педагогической деятельности, характеризующейся тем, что она осуществляется в субъект-объектном взаимодействии в конкретных ситуациях организации и управления учебной деятельностью обучающегося, педагогический стиль зависит от следующих факторов:

Индивидуально-психологические особенности личности учителя.

Предметно-профессиональная компетентность педагога

Особенности протекания процессов обучения и воспитания.

Особенности обучающихся (возраст, пол, жизненные установки, индивидуальные проявления, поведение, обученность, воспитанность и т.д.).

Характер взаимодействия, общения с участниками педагогического процесса.

Все факторы имеют важное значение в плане сочетания педагогического стиля работы учителя со стилем учебной работы учащихся. Педагог обязан соотносить свой темп работы, проявления характера с их темпом учения, с индивидуально-психологическими особенностями своих учеников, учитывать особенности образовательных запросов и предметной подготовленности своих воспитанников, обстоятельства осуществления своей профессиональной деятельности, обязан формировать во взаимодействии с учащимися истинно педагогическое общение.

Технологий сочетания стиля работы учителя и его учащихся не существует, так как у каждого педагога свой стиль профессиональной деятельности. Разработаны общепедагогические положения, которые определяют эффективность управления процессом обучения. Они сформулированы в педагогической этике, в значимой для профессиональной подготовки учителя дисциплине «Основы педагогического мастерства», в частных методиках преподавания (эти дисциплины будут изучаться Вами на старших курсах).

**Вопросы и задания для самоконтроля:**

Определите понятия «дифференцированное обучение», «внутренняя дифференциация», «внешняя дифференциация». Какие виды внешней дифференциации осуществляются в современной образовательной практике?

Почему дифференцированное обучение широко применяется в образовательно-воспитательной практике современной общеобразовательной школы?

Какие достижения в развитии науки и техники способствовали возникновению теории и практики программированного обучения? Какие формы обучающих программ вам стали известны из лекционного материала? В чем заключаются их особенности?

Почему программированное обучение не является широкой практикой в современной общеобразовательной школе?

Можно ли считать централизованное тестирование частью программированного обучения?

Сравните значение терминов: «блочное обучение», «модульное обучение», «учебный блок», «обучающий модуль». В чем их различия?

Раскройте сущность и принципы модульного обучения.

**Литература:**

Беспалько, В.П. Программированное обучение. Дидактические основы / В.П. Беспалько. – М., 1971.

Гальперин, П.К. К теории программированного обучения / П.К. Гальперин. – М., 1967.

Границкая, А.С. Научить думать и действовать: адаптивная система обучения в школе: Кн. Для учителя / А.С Границкая. – М.: Просвещение, 1991. – 175 с.

Дифференциация как система. В 2 ч. – М.: Научно-методическое объединение «Творческая педагогика», 1992. – 55 с.

Молибог, А.Г. Программированное обучение / А.Г. Молибог. – М., 1967.

Никандров, Н.Д. Программированное обучение и идеи кибернетики / Н.Д. Никандров. – М.: Наука, 1970.

Перевозный, А.В. Педагогические основы дифференциации современного школьного образования / А.В. Перевозный. – Минск: Изд-во МГПИ им. А.М. Горького, 1989. – 69 с.

Покровская, С.Е. Дифференцированное обучение учащихся в средних общеобразовательных школах / С.Е. Покровская. – Минск: Бел. навука, 2002. – 123 с.

Рожина, Л.Н. Актуальные проблемы дифференцированного обучения / Л.Н. Рожина. – М.: Народное образование, 1992.

Селевко, Г.К. Современные образовательные технологии: Учебное пособие. – М.: народное образование, 1998. – С. 91 – 101.

Сивашинская, Е.Ф. Лекции по педагогике: интегрированный курс. В двух частях. Часть 2 / Е.Ф. Сивашинская. – Минск: Жасскон, 2008. – 192 с.

Третьяков, П.И. Технология модульного обучения в школе / П.И. Третьяков, И.Б. Сенновский; под ред. П.И. Третьякова. – М.: Новая школа, 2001.

Унт, И. Индивидуализация и дифференциация обучения / И. Унт. – М.: Просвещение, 1990. – 123 с.

Фридман, Л.С. Технические средства и программированное обучение / Л.С. Фридман, В.А. Вадюшин, Б.В. Пальчевский. – Минск: Вышэйшая школа, 1976.

Чередов, И.М. О дифференцированном обучении на уроках / И.М. Чередов. – Омск: Зап.-Сиб. кн. изд.-во, 1973. – 155 с.

Чошанов, М.А. Гибкая технология проблемно-модульного обучения / М.А. Чошанов. – М.: Народное образование, 1996.

Тема II. 4. Технология организации деятельности классного руководителя

**План:**

1. Технологические аспекты деятельности классного руководителя.

Содержание воспитательного процесса в образовательном учреждении.

2. Формы организации воспитательного процесса классным руководителем, их классификация.

3. Планирование воспитательной работы с классом. Виды планов. Технология создания планов воспитательной работы.

**Глоссарий:**

**1. Классный руководитель** – педагог в школе, осуществляющий организацию, проведение и координирование воспитательной работы в закрепленном за ним классе.

**2. План воспитательной работы классного руководителя** – школьный документ, созданный классным руководителем и заверенный педагогическим советом школы, в котором отражена заранее намеченная система воспитательных дел и мероприятий, предусматривающая порядок, последовательность, сроки их выполнения и ответственных за проведение.

**3. Система работы классного руководителя** – совокупность различных видов педагогической деятельности – целеполагающей, диагностической, прогностической, проектировочной, конструктивной, организаторской, рефлексивной. В конечном итоге все виды деятельности направлены на решение поставленных образовательно-воспитательных задач в группе учащихся (классе). Это подсистема педагогической системы школы.

**4.1. Технологические аспекты деятельности классного руководителя. **Институт классного руководства возник давно, практически с появлением учебных заведений как педагогических систем. Первоначально обязанности по воспитанию учащихся возлагались на учителей, но уже в XIX веке в Устав гимназий была официально введена должность классных наставников, которые назначались из числа преподавателей учебного заведения. В обязанности классных наставников входило: поддержание порядка и дисциплины на уроках, контроль посещаемости, изучение школьников и наблюдение за их развитием, прилежанием и успеваемостью; работа с учителями, работающими в классах, ведение школьной документации. Аналогами классного руководства в школах и других учебных заведениях можно считать должности классных дам, бонн; гувернеров и гувернанток в системах семейного воспитания.

С момента становления советской школы (1917 г.) основной воспитательной задачей было политическое, идеологическое воспитание, работа по формированию общешкольного коллектива. В связи с этим функции классного руководителя (школьного работника, или «шкраба», как именовали их ученики того времени) ограничивались сбором сведений об учащихся и их родителях, наблюдением за дисциплиной и успеваемостью детей. Деятельность классного руководителя была сродни работы надсмотрщика и носила преимущественно технический характер. В 1923 году должность классного руководителя в советской школе была упразднена, но впоследствии стало ясно, что она необходима в учебно-воспитательных учреждениях в несколько иной ипостаси: классный руководитель – не надсмотрщик, а организатор самоуправления школьников. Такого педагога называли учителем-групповодом. В его обязанности входила организация учебно-воспитательного процесса и самоуправления детского коллектива, изучение учащихся и условий их жизни, работа с родителями. В 1934 году в Уставе и Положении о единой трудовой школе была официально утверждена должность классного руководителя, на которого возлагались обязанности по организации учебно-воспитательного процесса в первичных детских коллективах – классах. В утвержденном в 1947 году новом положении о классном руководителе цели его работы и функции в школе были определены более четко и полно. В частности, в документе содержались указания о планировании воспитательной работы в классе и формах отчетности. Основными задачами классного руководителя определялись создание и воспитание ДВК, осуществление идейно-политического воспитания. Конкретно были определены обязанности по работе с пионерской и комсомольской организациями, изучение со школьниками «Правил для учащихся», контроль за посещаемостью и успеваемостью школьников, установление связей школы с родителями учащихся. В дальнейшем цели, задачи и круг обязанностей классного руководителя в школе менялись в соответствии с развитием социокультурной ситуации в обществе. Технология работы классного руководителя в школах Республики Беларусь определяется «Положением о классном руководителе общеобразовательной школы» от 7 октября 1999 года [3], в котором прописаны задачи, функции, права и обязанности современного классного руководителя. Классный руководитель назначается приказом директора образовательного учреждения из числа штатных учителей по предложению заместителя директора по учебно-воспитательной работе с учетом мнения классной группы, родителей учеников и педагогов обычно на весь период обучения класса. Обобщенно он решает следующие группы задач: социальные, диагностические, собственно воспитательные и задачи процессуального характера. В соответствии с этими задачами функции классного руководителя следующие:

**Педагогические и социально-гуманитарные **(формирование базовой культуры личности школьника, создание условий для развития способностей учащихся, защита от неблагоприятных воздействий среды).

**Социально-психологические функции **(формирование классного коллектива как гуманной воспитательной системы, в которой обеспечивается полноценное личностное развитие ребенка, его социализация).

**Управленческие функции **(мониторинг изменений воспитанности учащихся в виде педагогической диагностики; выработка совместно с воспитанниками целей и задач воспитательной (для учителя) и воспитывающей (для ученика) деятельности; планирование собственной педагогической деятельности и деятельности ученической группы по достижению этих целей и задач; контроль и коррекция деятельности воспитанников; анализ результатов контроля с тем, чтобы обеспечить в дальнейшем совершенствование воспитательного процесса в целом).

Вышеназванные функции определяют должностные обязанности классного руководителя. В целом он отвечает за организацию и координацию учебно-воспитательного процесса в закрепленном за ним классе. Свою воспитательную и организаторскую работу классный руководитель осуществляет в соответствии с правовыми и нормативными актами, которые устанавливают и защищают права и интересы детей, молодежи, семьи, определяют цели, задачи, содержание воспитательной работы, а также в соответствии с Уставом образовательного учреждения.

**4.2. Содержание воспитательного процесса в образовательном учреждении. **В должностных обязанностях классного руководителя находят отражение и технологические составляющие его работы, и содержание воспитательного процесса в современной общеобразовательной школе.

Содержание воспитания в любом образовательном учреждении представлено как целостная система воспитательной работы, осуществляемой педагогами, в частности, классными руководителями с целью формирования **базовой культуры личности в педагогическом процессе.**

В Республике Беларусь содержание воспитательного процесса в образовательном учреждении находит отражение в «Концепции непрерывного воспитания и образования детей и молодежи в Республике Беларусь» (2006 г). [2]. Для современного классного руководителя данный документ является руководством к профессиональной педагогической деятельности. Любой из Вас может стать и, скорее всего, будет работать классным руководителем. В связи с этим необходимо основательно изучить содержание воспитания по предложенной Концепции как одну из сторон технологии организации деятельности классного руководителя. В лекции невозможно представить содержание данного документа полностью, поэтому работа над ним будет организована на практических занятиях.

В соответствии с содержанием воспитательной работы в современной общеобразовательной школе классный руководитель обязан:

осуществлять деятельность по формированию личности каждого учащегося в классе, создавать условия для умственного, духовно-нравственного, физического развития каждого своего воспитанника;

формировать у школьников общечеловеческие нормы гуманистической морали, культуру отношений к себе и людям;

воспитывать национальное самосознание, патриотизм, содействовать формированию активной гражданской позиции;

развивать традиции образовательного учреждения, знакомить учеников с правилами внутреннего распорядка школы, содействовать развитию органов ученического самоуправления;

создавать условия для самопознания и самовоспитания школьников, творческого их саморазвития, профессиональной ориентации на основе всестороннего изучения индивидуальных особенностей каждого ребенка;

взаимодействовать с родителями, семьей учащегося, социальным педагогом и педагогом-психологом с целью согласования педагогических требований к школьникам;

заботиться о создании условий для успешной учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, о безопасной жизнедеятельности, моральной и социальной защите каждого ребенка;

планировать организацию воспитательного процесса, общественно полезной деятельности, труда, отдыха и оздоровления учащихся класса во внеурочное и каникулярное время;

вести установленную в образовательном учреждении документацию класса (классный журнал, личное дело школьника, дневник классного руководителя и т.д.);

совершенствовать свой профессиональный, методический уровень, повышать квалификацию на курсах, семинарах, конференциях, принимать участие в работе методического объединения классных руководителей.

Исполняя свои профессиональные обязанности, классный руководитель имеет право на создание своей собственной, научно обоснованной педагогической системы воспитания, может совершенствовать систему школьного воспитания.

В педагогической практике возможны разные варианты должностного статуса классного руководителя в общеобразовательной школе:

1) должность классного руководителя, которая оплачивается по тарифной ставке, дополняя основную зарплату учителя;

2) должность освобожденного классного руководителя (оплата осуществляется по тарифной ставке воспитателя;

3) должность классного, группового куратора (в старших классах некоторых общеобразовательных школ, в группах училищ, техникумов, колледжей, вузов).

**4.3. Формы организации воспитательного процесса классным руководителем, их классификация.** Организация воспитательного процесса может осуществляться классным руководителем разнообразно, в соответствии со спецификой учебно-воспитательного учреждения, в котором он работает, с учетом особенностей воспитанников и классной группы, на основании особенностей собственного стиля работы, своей профессиональной компетентности. Однако в теории и методике воспитания (Л.В. Байбородова, Л.К. Гребенкина, Н.И. Дереклеева, Н.К. Степаненков, Н.Е. Щуркова и мн.др.) все разнообразие форм воспитательной работы, осуществляемой классным руководителем, классифицируется по принципу количества воспитанников, охваченных воспитательным воздействием. Речь идет о коллективных формах организации воспитательной работы (разнообразные КТД, классные и родительские собрания и т.д.), групповых и индивидуальных (групповые воспитательные мероприятия, рассчитанные на определенный контингент воспитанников, беседы, консультации, посещения учащихся на дому и т.д.). Реализация данных форм воспитательной работы в школе требует от классного руководителя знания методики их проведения, умений применять данные методики в соответствии с педагогической ситуацией.

В учебном пособии по методике воспитательной работы [3] формы воспитательной работы классного руководителя классифицируются в соответствии с видами его педагогической деятельности, которая в совокупности представляет собой технологию осуществления классного руководства. Система воспитательной работы классного руководителя представлена в данном пособии в следующей таблице:

**1. Диагностическая деятельность.**

**2.Целеполагающая деятельность.**

**3. Прогностическая деятельность.**

**4. Проектировочная деятельность.**

5. **Конструктивная деятельность.**

**6. Организаторская деятельность.**

Завершают эти виды деятельности рефлексия, анализ и оценка выполненной работы.

Диагностическая деятельность связана с изучением отдельного ученика и классного коллектива в целом, с выявлением индивидуальных особенностей учащихся как членов классного коллектива, уровня воспитанности школьников и развития ДВК. Основные методы и формы этой деятельности – педагогическое наблюдение, анкетирование и тестирование школьников, изучение и анализ результатов их учебно-познавательной и других видов деятельности, поведения. На основании результатов педагогической диагностики классный руководитель осуществляет целеполагающую деятельность, сущность которой заключается в определении, выработке целей и задач воспитания как отдельной личности, так и классного коллектива в целом. Выработанные цели и задачи фиксируются в планах воспитательной работы. Целеполагающая деятельность классного руководителя тесно связана с его умениями прогнозировать результат своей деятельности, осуществляемой в виде определенных форм и методов воздействия на воспитанников и взаимодействия с ними. В связи с этим технология работы классного руководителя включает в себя проектировочную деятельность (составление проекта воспитательной работы на определенный отрезок времени, этот проект, как правило, представлен в форме плана воспитательной работы классного руководителя). На основании проектной деятельности осуществляется конструктивная – отбор содержания, видов, конкретных форм и методов воспитания. Этот вид деятельности также представлен в форме плана воспитательной работы.

Организаторская деятельность представлена как основная часть технологии работы классного руководителя, она представлена совместной деятельностью педагога и учащихся, а также других субъектов учебно-воспитательного процесса в классе. Эта деятельность направлена на достижение запланированных воспитательных целей и задач, осуществляется в разнообразных формах воспитательной работы (коллективных, групповых, индивидуальных).

Дополняют номенклатуру форм воспитательной работы классного руководителя в соответствии с видами его профессиональной деятельности формы **коррекционной** **работы. **Коррекционная деятельность классного руководителя направлена на преодоление отклонений в поведении учащихся, тех негативных явлений в жизни классного коллектива, которые отрицательно сказываются на воспитании каждого отдельного ученика. В практике работы классного руководителя формы коррекционной работы в основном представлены как индивидуальные формы организации воспитательной деятельности, однако существуют педагогические ситуации, требующие коррекции жизни классного коллектива в целом, в таких ситуациях используются коллективные и групповые формы организации воспитания (разнообразные КТД). Формы рефлексивной деятельности классного руководителя представляют собой анализ собственной воспитательной деятельности. Осознавая свои успехи и неудачи, их причины, классный руководитель получает стимул к совершенствованию воспитательной работы с классом. Рефлексия может осуществляться в виде отчетов и самоотчетов о проделанной работе в классе в соответствии с планом воспитательной работы.

Таким образом, система воспитательной работы классного руководителя может рассматриваться как воспитательная технология, которая начинается с педагогической диагностики и целеполагания и заканчивается рефлексией того, насколько воспитательные цели были реализованы, каким путем, какими методами и приемами. На основании достигнутого определяются новые цели, задачи, содержание и способы воспитания, далее цикл воспитательной работы возобновляется на ином качественном уровне. Важным технологическим аспектом работы классного руководителя является планирование воспитательной работы.

**4.4. Планирование воспитательной работы с классом. Виды планов. Технология создания планов воспитательной работы. **Планирование воспитательной работы с классом является результатом проектировочной и конструктивной деятельности классного руководителя, которые в свою очередь основываются на результатах педагогической диагностики и формулировки целей и задач воспитания в соответствии с этими результатами. Поэтому **план воспитательной работы как заранее намеченная система мероприятий, в которой предусматриваются порядок, последовательность, сроки выполнения и ответственные за выполнение мероприятий, **требует постановки целей воспитания в конкретных условиях, в конкретном классном коллективе. Эти цели вырабатываются на основе программы воспитания, определяющей общие цели и содержание воспитания в образовательно-воспитательных учреждениях, но им всегда характерны специфика развития классного коллектива, условия его жизнедеятельности.

В педагогической литературе выделены **принципы планирования воспитательной работы классного руководителя **[7]:

ü Целенаправленность планируемой работы.

ü Учет при планировании воспитательной работы возрастных и индивидуальных особенностей учащихся.

ü Ориентация на личностное развитие учащихся.

ü Связь планируемой работы с жизненным опытом детей.

ü Разнообразие содержания, форм воспитательной работы.

ü Реальность плана воспитательной работы.

ü Согласованность плана с другими планами школы, внешкольных учреждений.

ü Творческий, коллективный характер планирования, участие в нем педагогов, учащихся, родителей.

ü Гибкость, вариативность, непрерывный характер планирования.

Л.В. Байбородова предлагает три этапа хода планирования классным руководителем воспитательной работы:

1 этап – составление классным руководителем проекта плана.

2 этап – коллективное планирование (сбор идей учащихся, родителей и других педагогов, работающих в классе).

3 этап – составление классным руководителем плана в окончательном варианте с учетом результатов коллективного планирования.

План воспитательной работы имеет свою структуру. Традиционно он представлен следующими компонентами:

**Характеристика классной группы,** анализ состояния воспитательной работы в классе на предыдущих этапах (сведения о количественном составе класса, в том числе мальчиков и девочек; состояние здоровья учащихся, уровень их воспитанности и обученности, успеваемости; интересы и увлечения школьников, занятость их в кружках, секциях; сведения о социальном семейном положении, о развитии классного коллектива, о характере взаимоотношений ребят и т.д.).

**Воспитательные цели и задачи** (основная цель и ведущие задачи, которые будут решаться в планируемый период времени).

**Организация жизнедеятельности классного коллектива** (планирование разнообразных видов воспитательной деятельности школьников, методы и формы их организации – воспитательные мероприятия).

**4. Индивидуальная работа с учащимися.**

**5. Работа с родителями школьников **(планируются формы взаимодействия с родителями учащихся, намечаются сроки посещения их семей с целью изучения условий жизни и воспитания детей в семье, формы работы с родительским комитетом, привлечения родителей к участию в жизни класса).

**6. Взаимодействие с педагогическим коллективом.**

Виды планов воспитательной работы определяются на основе разных подходов. Есть планирование **по видам деятельности **(Н.Е. Щурокова), **по ключевым делам (**В.А. Караковский), **календарное планирование, план-сетка.**

Распространенной является и такая структура плана воспитательной работы, в которой находит отражение **перспективное, календарное и текущее планирование. **При желании педагог может разработать и свой оригинальный вариант плана воспитательной работы. В школе наиболее часто практикуется разработка календарных планов воспитательной работы, в которых в принятой в конкретном учебно-воспитательном учреждении форме планируется работа классного руководителя по организации воспитания в течение одной – двух учебных четвертей.

Процесс планирования воспитательной работы не заканчивается написанием плана, а продолжается в течение всего учебного года, так как «жизнь непредсказуема в своих событиях и происшествиях… Неожиданны и дети в своих проявлениях, поэтому запланированное может передвигаться, видоизменяться и даже заменяться» [10, с. 232]. Составленный в начале учебной четверти или года план воспитательной работы должен постоянно корректироваться. В конце учебной четверти или учебного года план работы классного руководителя становится предметом профессионального анализа достигнутых результатов в воспитании школьников, педагогических успехов и неудач, а также основой для составления плана воспитательной работы на последующий период времени.

**Контрольные вопросы и задания:**

Раскройте исторический аспект возникновения и развития института классного руководства.

Каковы основные функции и задачи классного руководителя в современной школе?

Назовите профессиональные обязанности классного руководителя в современной школе в соответствии с действующим Положением о классном руководителе.

Докажите, что работа классного руководителя представляет собой определенную педагогическую, воспитательную технологию.

Почему большое внимание в технологии организации воспитания классным руководителем уделяется планированию его работы?

Какие принципы планирования воспитательной работы должен учитывать классный руководитель?

Назовите традиционно выделяемые раздела плана воспитательной работы классного руководителя, виды планов воспитательной работы.

**Литература:**

Дереклеева, Н.И. Справочник классного руководителя (5 – 9 классы) / Н.И. Дереклеева [и др.]; под ред. И.С. Артюховой. – М.: ВАКО, 2006.

Концепция непрерывного воспитания и образования детей и молодежи в Республике Беларусь / Настаунiцкая газета. – 2006. – 25 жнiуня.

Методика воспитательной работы: учеб пособие для студ. высш. пед. учеб. заведений / Л.А. Байкова, Л.К. Гребенкина, О.В. Еремкина [и др.]; под ред. В.А. Сластенина. – М.: Издательский центр «Академия», 2002.

Палажэнне аб классным кiраунiку класса агульнаадукацыйнай школы i куратару вучэбнай группы прафесiйна-тэхнiчнай i сярэдняй спецыяльнай навучальнай установы / Настаунiцкая газета. – 1999. – 7 кастрычнiка.

Подласый, И.П. педагогика. Новый курс: учеб. для студентов пед. вузов: в 2 кн. / И.П. Подласый. – М.: Гуманит. Изд. центр ВЛАДОС, 1999. – Кн. 2: Процесс воспитания.

Пуйман, С.А. Педагогика. Основные положения курса / С.А. Пуйман. – Минск:ТетраСистемс, 2001.

Сивашинская, Е.Ф. Лекции по педагогике: интегрированный курс. В двух частях. Часть 2 / Е.Ф. Сивашинская. – Минск: Жасскон, 2008. - 192

Харламов, И.Ф. Педагогика / И.Ф. Харламов. – Минск: Унiверсiтэцкае, 2000.

Щуркова, Н.Е Классное руководство: теория, методика, технология / Н.Е. Щуркова. – М.: Педагогическое общество России, 2000.

Щуркова, Н.Е. Прикладная педагогика воспитания: учеб. пособие / Н.Е. Щуркова. – СПб.: Питер, 2005.

Тема II. 5. Технологии развития интеллектуального и творческого потенциала личности

**План:**

1. Интеллектуальные и творческие способности личности, их развитие в целостном педагогическом процессе.

2. Технологии, ориентированные на развитие творческих способностей (И.П. Волков, Т.С. Альтшуллер).

3. Коллективное творческое воспитание, технология разработки коллективных творческих дел (по И.П. Иванову).

**Глоссарий:**

**_1. _****Способности** – индивидуально-психологические особенности человека, проявляющиеся и формирующиеся в деятельности и являющиеся условием ее успешности.

**_2. _**** Интеллектуальные способности** – индивидуально-психологические особенности человека, позволяющие ему действовать разумно, рационально мыслить и хорошо справляться с жизненными обстоятельствами.

**_3. _****Творческие способности** – синтез свойств и особенностей личности, характеризующих степень их соответствия требованиям определенного вида творческой деятельности и обусловливающих уровень ее результативности.

**_4. _****Творчество** – деятельность, результатом которой является создание новых, оригинальных и более совершенных материальных и духовных ценностей, обладающих объективной или(и) субъективной значимостью.

**_5. _****Коллективное творческое дело** – это социальное творчество, направленное на служение людям, творчество самостроительства личности. Его содержание – забота о себе, о друге, о своем коллективе, о близких и далеких людях в конкретных практических социальных ситуациях (И.П. Иванов).

**5.1. Интеллектуальные и творческие способности личности, их развитие в целостном педагогическом процессе.** Определенными способностями наделены все люди. Различают общие способности, обеспечивающие продуктивность и достаточную легкость в осуществлении различных видов деятельности и специальные способности, которые обеспечивают достижение высоких результатов в какой-либо специфической области деятельности. Общие способности относятся обычно к мыслительной деятельности и проявляются в таких качествах ума, как сообразительность, самостоятельность, критичность, гибкость ума, вдумчивость и др. Общие способности позволяют человеку проявить себя в разных областях науки, техники или искусства. Например, дети с достаточно развитыми общими способностями хорошо учатся по разным предметам, у них быстрый темп обучения. Специальные особенности проявляются в отдельных областях деятельности, например, в музыке, рисовании, математике, технике и др. При этом в других областях человек не достигает особых успехов.

Большинство психологов и педагогов склоняются к тому, что способности у человека не являются врожденными свойствами и сами по себе не формируются. Родившийся человек обладает задатками – анатомо-физиологическими предпосылками способностей, которые либо развиваются в деятельности и перерастают в способности, либо остаются нереализованными, если человек не участвует в деятельности, способствующей становлению и развитию на основе задатков как общих, так и специальных способностей. Доказано, что каждый родившийся здоровый ребенок располагает определенным фондом природных задатков для физического, интеллектуального, эмоционально-художественного творческого развития.

В каждом из детей заложены потенциальные определенные способности, которые нужно выявить и создать условия для их развития. Педагогом должны быть усвоены общие положения о развитии интеллектуальных, творческих способностей детей в целостном педагогическом процессе:

Генетические комбинации у всех разные, поэтому выявление задатков как потенциальных способностей и дальнейшее их развитие – задачи педагогической диагностики, осуществляемой по принципу индивидуального подхода к каждому ученику.

Задатки (в дальнейшем способности) имеют благоприятные (сензитивные) периоды для их развития, за рамками которых способности могут так и не развиться. Педагогу необходимо изучать, знать эти периоды и именно в их рамках создавать условия для развития способностей (особенно специальных – спортивных, художественных, математических и др.).

Реализация самого богатого генотипа может быть блокирована в ранние периоды развития ребенка (даже на этапе внутриутробного, пренатального развития), если нарушены экологические условия жизни, не созданы соответствующие психолого-педагогические, жизненные обстоятельства.

С точки зрения вышеприведенных положений педагогу необходимо понимать, что уровни способностей у его учеников будут разные, учить и воспитывать всех одинаково в силу этих обстоятельств невозможно.

Психологами и педагогами выявлены особенности психосоциального развития одаренных детей. К ним относятся такие качества, как повышенное стремление реализовать свои личностные возможности (самоактуализация), самостоятельность, социальная автономность, склонность к лидерству и к соревновательности. Психосоциальная чувствительность одаренных детей проявляется в богатых воображении и фантазии, изобретательности, творчестве. Вместе с тем одаренные дети имеют и свои негативные стороны. Это повышенная активность, которая рассматривается психологами как гиперактивность, чрезмерная возбудимость и чувствительность. Педагоги нередко озабочены такими свойствами явно одаренных детей, как эмоциональный дисбаланс, нетерпеливость, тревожность, склонность к самообвинению, преувеличенная требовательность к себе и к окружающим людям. Нередко одаренные дети проявляют неадекватную самооценку (завышенную или заниженную; исследования показывают, что заниженная самооценка встречается чаще, чем завышенная).

Наибольшие трудности в воспитании и образовании способных, одаренных детей вызывает диссинхрония (неравномерность) их развития [10]. Это может проявляться, например, в несоответствии физического развития его умственным, творческим возможностям. Можно считать психолого-педагогической ошибкой учителей (воспитателей, родителей) их требования разносторонности в развитии всех одаренных детей (по исследованиям Е.С. Беловой, разносторонне одаренные дети составляют лишь 1,5 – 3% от всех, наделенных ярко выраженными способностями) [2].

Педагогам и родителям следует учитывать и такие проблемы одаренных, способных детей, как неприязнь к стандартным требованиям школы, изоляция от сверстников, протест против педагогических требований вообще, если они кажутся одаренному ребенку ненужными и бессмысленными или не отвечающими их интересам.

Все вышеизложенное свидетельствует о том, что особо способные дети (одаренные), как и дети с проблемами в развитии, с умственной отсталостью, требуют особого педагогического внимания, помощи со стороны воспитателей, они нуждаются в создании особых условий жизни, которые окажут положительное влияние на развитие и реализацию их способностей. И педагоги, и родители одаренных детей, все окружающие их люди должны осознавать, что одаренные дети – это духовное, экономическое, культурное богатство страны. Прогрессивное развитие любого государства связано со стремлением выявить, развить и реализовать творческий потенциал своих одаренных, талантливых, иногда гениальных граждан.

В Республике Беларусь создан специальный, Президентский фонд социальной поддержки одаренных детей и молодежи. Вместе с тем решение проблемы детской одаренности в большей степени зависит в нашей государственной педагогической системе от того, насколько каждый учитель и воспитатель в современной школе владеет технологиями работы с одаренными школьниками.

**5.2. Технологии, ориентированные на развитие творческих способностей (Г.С. Альтшуллер, И.П. Волков).** Рассмотрим и проанализируем технологию обучения, направленную на развитие творческих качеств личности, разработанную и реализованную Генрихом Альтовым (Генрихом Сауловичем Альтшуллером), изобретателем, писателем-фантастом, автором ТРИЗ (теории решения изобретательских задач). Данная технология используется в рамках системы развивающего обучения (см. предыдущую лекцию), ее цель – формирование творческой личности, то есть таких личностных качеств, как:

Самостоятельность в определении проблемы.

Аналитическое мышление.

Умение использовать усвоенные ЗУН(ы) в принципиально иной ситуации, чем та, в которой они формировались.

Видение нового в уже знакомом и привычном (альтернативность мышления).

Данная педагогическая технология, названная ТРИЗ, основывается на следующих концептуальных положениях:

Теория – это катализатор творческого решения проблем.

Знания – инструмент, основа творческой интуиции.

Изобретать могут все (то есть, творческие способности есть у каждого психически и физически здорового человека, ребенка).

Творчеству, как и любой другой деятельности, можно учиться.

Включение в процесс обучения основных и доступных школьникам типов проблем, характерных для конкретного предмета, сферы науки, изучаемой в его рамках, и практики.

Г.К. Селевко выделяет в технологии как индивидуальные, так и коллективные приемы решения творческих задач: эвристическая игра, мозговой штурм, коллективный поиск исследовательских путей [11].

**Мозговая атака (брейнсторминг)** – это метод коллективной выработки идей решения творческой задачи. Его цель – сбор как можно большего количества идей, гипотез, направленных на устранение проблемы, противоречия между знанием и незнанием. Это позволяет освободиться от стереотипности мысли, от мышления «по инерции», от привычного хода мысли в решении творческой задачи. Пример – обсуждение ответа на вопрос в интеллектуальной игре «ЧТО? ГДЕ? КОГДА?»). Основное правило мозговой атаки – запрет на критику предложенной даже самой сумасбродной идеи, при этом не запрещается подшучивать над идеей, сопровождать ее разными (но не критического характера) репликами.

Успех решения творческой задачи во многом зависит от руководителя-организатора группы, который может увидеть в многообразии идее одну верную, использовать ее как гипотезу для решения проблемы. Однако отбор идей производится не одним человеком, а группой специалистов-экспертов, которые осуществляют их оценку в два этапа – сначала отбираются наиболее оригинальные и рациональные, затем выделяется из них самая оптимальная, с учетом специфики творческой задачи и цели ее решения.

Характерными признаками технологии являются: групповое обучение (группы формируются по разным принципам, но всегда срабатывает принцип свободы выбора), наличие сотрудничества и сотворчества учителя с учениками; использование игровых методик обучения; формирование мотивации решения творческих задач.

Технология развития творческих способностей учащихся, созданная Игорем Павловичем Волковым, названа «Школой творчества». Ее основная концепция – идея развивающего обучения: учебно-познавательная деятельность детей организовывается не только для усвоения содержания образования, но в большей мере способствует развитию творческого начала личности школьника. Творческие способности существуют параллельно и независимо от общих и специальных способностей (Я.А. Пономарев).

В Школе творчества И.П. Волкова осуществляется компьютерный подход к обучению (компьютерное обучение способствует выработке алгоритмов решения творческих задач, дает возможность использовать информационное и исполнительское обеспечение).

Обучение осуществляется по двум равноценным направлениям – есть единая базовая программа обучения и творческая деятельность на этой базе.

В обязательном порядке ведется педагогическая диагностика, позволяющая выявить индивидуальные творческие особенности каждого ученика, в дальнейшем учитывать индивидуальность в процессе развития творческого начала в ребенке. Результаты диагностики и учета индивидуальных особенностей в обучении находят отражение в творческих книжках и дневниках школьников.

И.П. Волков осуществил в своей технологии дидактическую реконструкцию учебного материала, ввел блочно-параллельную систему обучения, основанную на внутрипредметных и межпредметных связях. В его «Школе творчества» нет последовательных предметов, разделов и тем традиционно построенной программы. Есть объединенные узловые вопросы, на которых и основаны раздел, предмет либо несколько предметов (учебные блоки). Таких блоков в технологии И.П. Волкова несколько, по ним проводятся **уроки творчества, **содержание материала и построение которых позволяют выявить и целенаправленно развивать задатки и способности детей, выявлять способность проявлять творчество в любом деле.

В приобщении школьников к самостоятельной и творческой деятельности широко используются разнообразные формы внеклассной работы с условием, что ее результаты должны быть конкретным продуктом, который может быть зафиксирован в **творческой книжке ученика **(поделки, модели, литературные сочинения, рисунки, музыкальные произведения и т.д.). Оценивание результатов творчества производится на основе анализа этой книжки. Она является своеобразным школьным документом, при выдаче заверяется печатью на каждом развороте и учитывается при поступлении в другие учебные заведения. Формы оценки – похвала за инициативу, публикация или выставка работ, награждение грамотами, присвоение званий.

В дополнение к традиционной внеклассной работе организовывается новая ее форма –** творческая комната, **где школьники получают начальную профессиональную подготовку по избранному профилю (литературному, физическому, химическому, биологическому и т.д.).

**5.3. Коллективное творческое воспитание, технология разработки коллективных творческих дел (И.П. Иванов). **Игорь Петрович Иванов (1925 – 1991) – академик Российской академии образования (РАО), автор методики коммунарского воспитания, технологии разработки КТД (коллективных творческих дел – см. глоссарий), которая возникла как воспитательная технология, система коллективного творческого воспитания или социального творчества.

Концептуальные положения технологии определены как:

Диалогичность общения участников педагогического процесса, организованного в рамках технологии разработки КТД.

Уважение педагогом самостоятельности ребенка, его уникальности.

Социальная (общественная) направленность деятельности всех участников КТД.

КТД – средство создания мощного творческого поля.

Использование феномена коллективного влияния на индивидуальные способности отдельной личности.

Создание условий для осуществления детьми деятельности (любого вида, разнообразной) творческого характера.

Г.К. Селевко на основе анализа организации КТД выделил следующие этапы технологии И.П. Иванова:

**I этап: поиск **(определяется проблема, вид дела на ее основе; задачи, которые необходимо решить для организации КТД, осуществляется подготовка, сбор-старт для мозгового штурма).

**II этап: целеполагание, организация поиска **(сбор-старт, выборы совета дела).

**III этап: мозговой штурм, прогнозирование и планирование решение творческой задачи **(план подготовки дела, работа микроколлективов, проверка готовности к КТД).

**IV этап: реализация целей** (проведение дела, непосредственное решение творческой задачи).

**V этап: анализ, рефлексия проведенной работы **(подготовка коллективного анализа, сбор-огонек, на котором осуществляется анализ-рефлексия).

**VI этап: последействие **(реализация решений) [11, с. 204].

Мотивом деятельности детей в КТД является стремление их к самореализации, самовыражению и самоутверждению. В технологии широко используется игра, присутствуют элементы состязательности. Непременным характерным признаком КТД является сотрудничество, совместная деятельность детей и взрослых, педагогов и воспитанников, при которой все члены коллектива участвуют в нужном, социально значимом деле, вносят свой вклад в создание творческого социального продукта. Главная методическая особенность КТД – субъектная позиция личности участника коллективного творчества.

**Контрольные вопросы и задания:**

1. Докажите, используя текст лекции, что создание педагогических технологий развития интеллектуального и творческого потенциала личности ребенка – актуальная проблема современной педагогической теории и практики.

2. Выделите основные положения об осуществлении работы педагога с одаренными детьми в целостном педагогическом процессе.

3. Что объединяет раскрытые в лекции технологии развития интеллектуальных и творческих способностей детей? В чем заключаются их различия и оригинальность?

**Литература:**

1. Альтшуллер, Г.С. Творчество как точная наука / Г.С. Альтшуллер. – М., 1979.

Белова, Е.С. Одаренность малыша: раскрыть, понять, поддержать / Е.С. Белова. – М.: Флинта, 2004.

2. Библер, В.С. Мышление как творчество / В.С. Библер. – М., 1975.

3. Иванов, И.П. Методика коммунарского воспитания / И.П. Иванов. – М., 1992.

4. Коломина, И.П. Структура и механизм творческой деятельности / И.П. Коломина. – М., 1983.

5. Леви, В. Нестандартный ребенок / В. Леви. – М.,1983.

6. Левин, В.А. Воспитание творчеством / В.А. Левин. – М.: Знание, 1977.

7. Одаренные дети / [под общей ред. Г.В. Бурменской, В.М. Слуцкого]; пер. с англ. – М.: Прогресс, 1991.

8. Развитие творческой активности школьника / Под ред. А.М. Матюшина.

-М.: Педагогика, 1991.

9. Савенков, А.И. Ваш ребенок талантлив: детская одаренность и домашнее обучение / А.И. Савенков. – Ярославль: Академия развития, 2002.

10. Селевко, Г.К. Современные образовательные технологии: Учебное пособие. – М.: Народное образование, 1998. – 256 с.

11. Шубинский, В.С. Педагогика творчества учащихся / В.С. Шубинский. – М.: Знание, 1988.

Тема II. 6. Технология предупреждения и преодоления школьной неуспеваемости

**План:**

Неуспеваемость учащихся как педагогическая проблема. Дидактический, психологический, медицинский аспекты.

Причины отставания в учебе, неуспеваемости школьников.

Готовность учителя к осуществлению коррекционно-педагогической деятельности.

**Глоссарий:**

**1. Отставание в учебе – **недостаточное усвоение отдельными учащимися текущего учебного материала. Устойчивое, систематическое отставание в учебе перерастает в неуспеваемость.

**2. Неуспеваемость – **высокая степень отставания школьника в учении, при которой ученик за отведенное время не овладевает ЗУН(ами), предусмотренными учебными программами, на удовлетворительном уровне.

**3. Педагогическая запущенность (учащегося) – **комплекс негативных качеств личности и поведение, противоречащее требованиям общества и учебного заведения

**4. Девиантность – **интегративное качество человека, в котором проявляетсяотклонение от принятых в обществе моральных, социальных, правовых норм и правил; формируется в основном под негативным влиянием социальной ситуации, в результате нравственной деформации личности.

**5. Деликвентность –** крайние проявления девиантного поведения, действий, результаты которых уголовно наказуемы.

**6. Педагогическая профилактика (отставания в учебе, неуспеваемости и, как следствие, педагогической запущенности) – **комплекс педагогических мер, предотвращающих отставание в учебе (поиск и реализация наиболее эффективных систем, технологий, методов и приемов обучения).

**7. Педагогическая диагностика неуспеваемости – **систематический контроль и оценка результатов обучения, своевременное обнаружение пробелов в знаниях, причин отставания в учебе, педагогический консилиум и т.д.

**8. Педагогическая терапия, коррекционная деятельность педагога – **деятельность учителя по исправлению недостатков в учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников с помощью специальной системы педагогических приемов и мероприятий (следует отличать от деятельности педагога, психолога, социального педагога в рамках коррекционной педагогики, где коррекционная деятельность понимается как педагогическое воздействие на личность аномального ребенка). Коррекционная работа пронизывает все обучение и воспитание детей с отклонениями в развитии.

**6.1. Неуспеваемость учащихся как педагогическая проблема. Дидактический, психологический, медицинский аспекты. **Всемерное улучшение качества работы учителей по обучению и воспитанию подрастающего поколения в современной школе является важнейшей проблемой педагогической теории и практики, поэтому вопросы профилактики и преодоления неуспеваемости школьников находятся в центре внимания педагогической общественности, родителей учеников, всего общества в целом.

Психолого-педагогические исследования показывают, что сегодня сложилось противоречие между потребностью общества в образованных, интеллектуальных людях и недостаточно высоким уровнем качества знаний у значительного количества выпускников средней школы. От эффективного разрешения этого противоречия во многом зависит успешное социокультурное развитие нашей страны, общественный прогресс в целом.

Неуспеваемость школьников не носит массового характера, однако даже незначительный процент неуспевающих учеников в общеобразовательной школе является браком в педагогической работе, последствия которого отрицательно сказываются как на судьбе отдельного человека, так и в общественной жизни в целом. В связи с этим проблема борьбы с неуспеваемостью учащихся была и остается актуальной для педагогической теории и практики, она достаточно глубоко исследована в трудах многих выдающихся ученых, психологов и дидактов (Б.Г. Ананьев, Ю.К. Бабанский, А. А. Бударный, У.Д. Розенталь, В.С. Цетлин и мн. др.). Эти исследования являются теоретической базой для разработки технологии предупреждения и преодоления школьной неуспеваемости.

Теоретические основы данной технологии включают определение сущности понятий «неуспеваемость» и «отставание в учебе», определение наиболее общих причин неуспеваемости школьников, разработку типов отстающих или неуспевающих школьников, видов неуспеваемости.

Обобщая имеющиеся в психолого-педагогической литературе и в педагогическом опыте данные, можно дать следующие определения основным понятиям нашей лекции:

**Отставание в учебе** – невыполнение учеником требований (или одного из них), которое имеет место на одном из промежуточных этапов внутри отрезка учебного процесса, на котором происходит контроль усвоения учебного материала, результатом этого является неусвоенность определенной части содержания образования по предмету [1].

**Неуспеваемость **– несоответствие подготовки учащихся требованиям усвоения содержания образования, которое фиксируется по истечении какого-либо значительного отрезка процесса обучения – цепочки уроков, посвященных изучению одной или нескольких учебных тем, разделу курса, учебной четверти, полугодия, учебного года [4].

Отставание и неуспеваемость взаимосвязаны. В неуспеваемости синтезированы отдельные отставания школьника в процессе обучения, она – итог устойчивого отставания. Многообразные отставания, если они не преодолены, разрастаются, переплетаются друг с другом, в конечном счете, образуется неуспеваемость. Задача учителя состоит в том, чтобы не допустить переплетения отдельных отставаний, устранить их – это и есть **предупреждение неуспеваемости.**

Задаче раскрытия внутреннего содержания понятия «неуспеваемость» служит определение ее видов. А.А. Бударный различает два вида неуспеваемости:

Абсолютная неуспеваемость (соотносится с минимумом выполнения учеником учебных требований, что определяет полную неусвоенность учебного материала и ставит вопрос перевода учащегося в следующий класс; в условиях современной школы с десятибалльной системой оценки результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности встречается крайне редко).

Относительная неуспеваемость – недостаточная познавательная нагрузка тех учащихся, которые могли бы в целом усвоить минимум учебного материала. При решении вопросов повышения успеваемости школьников в целом введение понятия относительной неуспеваемости оправдано с той точки зрения, что оно определяет пути устранения абсолютной неуспеваемости [2].

Определение видов неуспеваемости содержится и в работах А.М. Гельмонта, он выделяет три вида неуспеваемости в зависимости от количества школьных предметов и устойчивости отставания ученика:

Общая и глубокая неуспеваемость – по многим или всем учебным предметам длительное время.

Частичная, но относительно устойчивая неуспеваемость – по одному-трем наиболее сложным предметам.

Эпизодическая неуспеваемость – то по одному, то по другому предмету, она относительно легко преодолевается [4].

А.М. Гельмонт, ранжируя виды неуспеваемости по степени ее запущенности и исходя из трудности ее устранения, называет глубоким и полным отставанием в учебе самый запущенный случай неуспеваемости – общую и глубокую неуспеваемость.

Пониманию сущности, видов неуспеваемости способствует разработанная в психолого-педагогической теории и практике типология неуспевающих школьников.

В основу типологии неуспевающих учащихся многие авторы кладут изученные ими причины неуспеваемости. Л.С. Славина выделяет три основные группы неуспевающих, которые определяются ею по доминирующей причине неуспеваемости:

Неуспевающие школьники, у которых не развита мотивация к учению.

Дети с недостаточно сформированными общими способностями.

Ученики с неправильно сформировавшимися умениями и навыками учебного труда, не умеющие учиться [14].

Имеются попытки построить типологию неуспевающих учащихся на характеристиках их учебного труда. Так, П.П. Блонский выделил два типа неуспевающих:

Первый тип – «плохой работник», его чертами являются невнимательность при восприятии учебного материала, пассивность в учении, некритичность по отношению к себе, неумение организовать собственный учебный труд, медленный темп учебно-познавательной деятельности, равнодушие к результатам своей учебной работы.

Второй тип – патологический, это сверхэмоциональные (гипертимные) дети, заявляющие «не могу» еще до начала работы, нуждающиеся в постоянной педагогической поддержке и в одобрении со стороны окружающих, тяжело переживающие учебные трудности и неудачи. В данном случае выделенные черты носят скорее психологический, нежели дидактический характер [1].

Психологическую типологию неуспевающих школьников дает Н.И. Мурачковский, берущий за ее основу характер взаимоотношений школьника, а также наиболее существенные стороны его личности. Автор этой типологии выделяет следующие типы неуспевающих школьников:

**Первый тип **– дети с низким уровнем обучаемости, что проявляется в слабом развитии мыслительных операций (анализа, синтеза, сравнения, обобщения и т.д.) и определяет стремление приспособить учебные задания к своим ограниченным возможностям или избежать умственной работы, в результате чего происходит задержка умственного развития, не формируются умения и навыки учебной деятельности.Ученики этого типа не испытывают моральных конфликтов и противоречий, так как в силу ограниченных познавательных возможностей свою неуспеваемость объясняют неспособностью усваивать учебный материал наравне со всеми. Отсутствие морального конфликта с собой и окружающими позволяет им охотно принимать помощь учителей и товарищей, что обусловливает наличие возможности хотя бы частично преодолеть неуспеваемость.

**Второй тип – **дети, которые приходят в учебное учреждение с хорошей интеллектуальной подготовкой, с желанием хорошо учиться, однако на качестве их учебной работы отражается то, что они привыкли заниматься только тем, что им нравится, при отсутствии более широкой и устойчивой мотивации в учебном труде. Они избегают активной умственной работы по предметам, усвоение которых требует систематического и напряженного труда. Задания устного характера усваиваются ими поверхностно. Практически не формируются навыки учебного труда, умения преодолевать трудности. У школьников этого типа неуспех в учении неизбежно ведет к моральному конфликту. Он возникает в связи с противоречиями между достаточно широкими интеллектуальными возможностями и слабой их реализацией, что обусловливает выработку отрицательного отношения к учебе, ведет к отрыву от классного коллектива, может стать условием возникновения трудновоспитуемости, девиантности в поведении, причиной формирования отрицательной морально-нравственной направленности личности ученика.

**Третий тип – **для него, как и для первого, характерна низкая обучаемость, но это дополняется еще и беспечным отношением к учебному труду, отсутствием познавательных интересов. Совокупность этих проявлений определяет отрицательное отношение к процессу познания, к учебному заведению, к педагогам. Как правило, неуспевающие этого типа стремятся оставить школу, легко поддаются асоциальным влияниям вне учебно-воспитательного учреждения, что может привести (при отсутствии должного педагогического внимания и поддержки со стороны учителей и родителей) к девиантности и деликвентности в поведении, к нравственной деформации личности [9].

Знание сущности отставания в учебе и неуспеваемости, видов неуспеваемости, основных типов неуспевающих школьников крайне необходимо для проектирования технологии предупреждения и преодоления этого негативного явления в учебно-воспитательном процессе – неуспеваемости в учебе со всеми вытекающими из него последствиями.

Анализ результатов исследования неуспеваемости как педагогической проблемы позволяет сделать выводы о ее дидактическом, психологическом аспектах. Исследование причин отставания в учебе, неуспеваемости школьников раскрывает перед педагогами и медицинский аспект данной проблемы.

**6.2. Причины отставания в учебе, неуспеваемости школьников.** Важной частью технологии предупреждения и преодоления школьной неуспеваемости является изучение и выявления причин отставания в учебе и неуспеваемости. Анализ литературы по данной проблеме и наблюдения реального педагогического процесса позволяет группировать разнообразие этих причин. Так, А.М. Гельмонт соотносит причины неуспеваемости с ее видами (см. предыдущий параграф). Им выделены причины глубокой и общей неуспеваемости; частичной, но довольно устойчивой неуспеваемости; эпизодического отставания детей в учебе.

В качестве причин глубокой и общей неуспеваемости исследователь отмечает:

Низкий уровень обучаемости, что может быть представлено и как слабое развитие общих способностей, особенно интеллектуальных, и как недостаточная подготовленность ребенка к школе на предшествующих обучению возрастных этапах.

Физические дефекты, проблемы со здоровьем, которые не рассматриваются как основания для обучения школьника в специальных учебных заведениях, но, тем не менее, оказывают отрицательное влияние на протекание учебно-познавательной деятельности учащегося.

Плохие условия семейного воспитания (низкий воспитательный потенциал семьи, отсутствие заботы родителей, благоприятных бытовых условий жизни и т.д. – все то, что обусловливает недостатки воспитанности ученика и формирование негативных личностных качеств: лени, недисциплинированности, несобранности, лживости и т.д.) [4].

К причинам возникновения частичной, но относительно устойчивой неуспеваемости А.М. Гельмонт относит:

Недоработки учителей начальных классов, где неуспеваемость практически еще не проявляется, но могут быть заложены основания для ее развития в процессе дальнейшего обучения; отсутствие должной преемственности между старшим и младшим звеном школы.

Неблагоприятные обстоятельства разного рода, под влиянием которых формируется слабоволие, неумение ученика преодолевать трудности в учении, отсутствие мотивации к учению, познавательных интересов.

Причинами эпизодической неуспеваемости становятся, как правило:

Недостатки преподавания, слабый текущий контроль со стороны учителей, что ведет к эпизодической учебной работе ученика, к непрочности и бессистемности усваиваемого учебного материала.

Недостаточный интерес ученика к изучаемому предмету, материалу; нерегулярное посещение уроков, частые пропуски учебных занятий по тем или иным причинам; несистематическая домашняя учебная работа школьника [4].

Анализ представленных А.М. Гельмонтом причин школьной неуспеваемости позволяет обобщенно представить их как **общепедагогические и дидактические** **причины **(недостатки учебно-воспитательной работы учителей, несформированность общеучебных умений и навыков учащихся); причины **психофизиологического, медицинского характера **(низкий уровень обучаемости ребенка, который проявляется в недостатках познавательных процессов – восприятия, мышления, памяти, внимания; слабое развитие общих способностей; недостаточное трудолюбие, несформированность волевых усилий и т.д.; психофизические дефекты, не являющиеся предпосылками для обучения ребенка в спецшколах для детей с отклонениями в развитии; частые, хронические болезни, и т.д.). **Социально-экономические причины **неуспеваемости (это могут быть неблагоприятные семейные условия жизни и воспитания, низкий уровень дошкольной подготовки детей, нехватка учителей, слабая материально-техническая база для обучения в учебно-воспитательном заведении и т.д.) непосредственно не зависят от педагогов и самих воспитанников. Однако их нельзя не учитывать при проектировании и реализации технологии предупреждения и преодоления неуспеваемости школьников.

Ю.К. Бабанский [1] все многообразие отмеченных выше причин неуспеваемости правомерно разделил на две группы:

Причины возникновения неуспеваемости школьников **внешнего порядка.**

Причины неуспеваемости **внутреннего плана.**

К первой группе он относит, прежде всего, причины педагогического и социально-экономического характера – недостатки дидактических и воспитательных воздействий, организации педагогического процесса, учебных планов, программ, методических пособий и прочее; здесь же находятся такие причины, как недостатки внешкольных влияний (социума, включая семью).

Причины внутреннего плана обобщенно представлены Ю.К. Бабанским в психофизиологическом и медицинском аспектах (дефекты здоровья детей, их развития, недостаточная сформированность общеучебных умений и навыков, являющаяся следствием не столько недоработок педагогов, сколько негативных личностных проявлений школьника).

В схеме Ю.К. Бабанского показаны связи между группами причин, различаются причины неуспеваемости первого и второго порядка, соотносящиеся между собой как причины и следствия (например, отрицательное влияние семьи обусловливает недисциплинированность ученика и, как следствие, снижение успеваемости вплоть до отставания в учебе и неуспеваемости). Связи причин рассматриваются в динамике; на каждый момент изучения отдельного ученика выделяется доминирующая в комплексе причина его неуспеваемости, прослеживается движение от одной причины к другой (например, пропуски по болезни привели к пробелам в знаниях, эти пробелы определили потерю познавательных интересов, что снизило мотивацию к учению и т.д.).

Такая четкая классификация причин неуспеваемости школьников позволяет педагогу правильно осуществить педагогическую диагностику по отношению к каждому конкретному ученику и спланировать коррекционно-педагогическую деятельность в рамках учебного процесса.

**6.3. Готовность учителя к осуществлению коррекционно-педагогической деятельности. **Коррекционно-педагогическая деятельность учителя в плане профилактики и преодоления школьной неуспеваемости связана с владением педагогами специальной технологией. Основные этапы этой технологии представлены в следующей последовательности:

**1. Обнаружение отставания школьника в учебе, которая в дальнейшем может перерасти в неуспеваемость **(если не будут приняты соответствующие меры). В.С. Цетлин дает примерное описание признаков возможных отставаний учащихся IV – IX классов. Эти признаки относятся к тем учебным предметам, которые характеризуются большим удельным весом творческой деятельности, опирающейся на знания, первичные умения и навыки:

Ученик не определяет трудность учебной задачи, не может наметить план ее решения, решить проблему самостоятельно, указать, что нового получено в результате ее решения. Он не отвечает на вопросы по изучаемой информации, не определяет ее новизну.

Ученик не задает вопросов по существу изучаемого, не делает попыток найти и не читает рекомендованную литературу

Ученик не активен и отвлекается в те моменты, когда требуется напряжение мысли, преодоление учебных трудностей.

Ученик не реагирует эмоционально (мимикой и жестом) на успехи и неудачи, не может дать оценку своей учебной работе, не контролирует себя, не в состоянии адекватно оценить собственные результаты учебно-познавательной деятельности.

Ученик не может объяснить цель выполняемой им учебной работы, не может применить теоретический материал для ее выполнения; пропускает действия, путает их порядок.

Ученик не производит определений основных понятий, формул, доказательств, не может, излагая систему понятий, отойти от готового текста, который если и читается, то без понимания.

Логика деятельности учителя при обнаружении вышеприведенных признаков требует оперативных мер к их устранению [16, с. 53 - 54].

**2. Определение степени отставания в учебе; определение вида неуспеваемости и типа неуспевающего школьника, если отставание в учебе уже переросло в неуспеваемость. **Наличие классификации видов неуспеваемости и типов неуспевающих школьников (см. предыдущий параграф) требует на этом этапе соотнесения типичных проявлений с конкретным случаем, с индивидуальными особенностями учащегося. Не следует считать, что в определенном конкретном проявлении мы будем иметь дело с четким описанием того или иного вида неуспеваемости или типа неуспевающего школьника, так как описанные в теории классификации будут варьироваться, обусловливая комбинирование тех или иных характеристик.

**3. Психолого-педагогическая диагностика причин неуспеваемости. **Используя основные методы педагогического исследования (педагогическое наблюдение, индивидуальные беседы с учащимися и их родителями, изучение школьной документации, анализ результатов учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников, анкетирование, тестирование и т.д.), педагогу необходимо выявить наиболее существенные причины отставания школьника в учебе или неуспеваемости. Причины отставания и неуспеваемости составляют сложную систему взаимодействия организма и личности школьника с особенностями условий их развития. В целом эта система настолько сложна, что не может быть непосредственно использована учителем при анализе вскрытых им отставаний или неуспеваемости. Для этих целей нужна более простая схема, опосредующая результаты психолого-педагогической диагностики. В.С. Цетлин схематично определяет следующие направления изучения причин отставания школьника в учебе или его уже устоявшейся неуспеваемости:

а) источники нарушений учебно-познавательной деятельности школьника и ее нерезультативности кроются в деятельности учителя, либо в особенностях его личности, поэтому причины неуспеваемости нужно искать в непрофессионализме учителя;

б) источники отставаний в учебе находятся в познавательной деятельности учащегося, в самом учащемся, в его личностной специфике [16, с. 61].

В соответствии с этой схемой учитель диагностирует причины неуспеваемости в соответствии со вторым пунктом. Определение педагога источником неуспеваемости школьников производится компетентными экспертами, которые, установив непрофессионализм педагога, отстраняют его о работы с учащимися.

В основном педагогу нужно исследовать на предмет причин неуспеваемости школьника следующие параметры:

**Психофизическое состояние ученика.** В.С. Цетлин [16] подчеркивает, что дефекты физического и психического развития детей могут послужить причиной неуспеваемости, однако соответствующий отбор детей в школу определяет ситуацию, что в общеобразовательной школе, как правило, учатся дети без серьезных отклонений в физическом и психическом развитии.

Вместе с тем физическое состояние здоровых детей не должно игнорироваться при рассмотрении условий, порождающих отставание в учебе или неуспеваемость. Временная болезнь, ослабление организма, быстрая утомляемость могут вызвать временное отставание, равнодушие к познавательной деятельности, нежелание преодолевать трудности, отвлечение в те моменты, когда необходимо напряжение мысли и т.д. Среди детей могут быть те, кто недостаточно хорошо видит или слышит. Данные исследований говорят о том, что роль этих факторов, даже как причин неуспеваемости, относительно невелика, хотя в современных условиях экологического неблагополучия сбрасывать их со счетов ни в коем случае нельзя.

Причинами неуспеваемости в этом ракурсе часто определяют недостаточный уровень обучаемости, что связано со слабостями мыслительных операций, низким уровнем креативности, с неразвитостью мнемических процессов (памяти), речи (устной и письменной), невнимательностью и т.д.

**Уровень воспитанности **(дисциплинированность, ответственность, воля, трудолюбие, внеучебные интересы, оценочно-содержательное отношение к учебе и ее результатам, наличие или отсутствие познавательных интересов, положительное или отрицательное отношение к учебе, шкала жизненных ценностей ребенка и т.д.).

**Бытовые и гигиенические условия учебно-познавательной деятельности школьника **диагностируются педагогом в процессе изучения воспитательного потенциала семьи, основные формы и методы работы в этом направлении отражают особенности деятельности педагога по налаживанию связей с родителями учащихся (посещение семей учеников, беседы с родителями, консультации с ними и т.д.)

**4. Практическая деятельность педагога по предупреждению и преодолению неуспеваемости. **На первый план в работе с отстающими и неуспевающими школьниками выдвигаются воспитательные и развивающие педагогические воздействия. Целью работы с ними признается не только восполнение пробелов в их учебной подготовке, но одновременно развитие познавательной самостоятельности, воспитание тех личностных качеств, при помощи которых формируется эта самостоятельность.

На улучшение условий обучения неуспевающих направлен целый ряд мер дидактического характера. Одни из них осуществляются на уроке (в индивидуальной или групповой форме), другие – вне урочных занятий (организация дополнительной работы разного рода).

Особое место в преодолении неуспеваемости принадлежит индивидуализации обучения отстающих школьников. Она касается содержания работы учащихся, дозировки учебного материала и характера их учебного труда. Для слабых учащихся рекомендуются карточки с индивидуальными заданиями, особая методика анализа ошибок в письменных работах. Индивидуализация осуществляется также с помощью программированных пособий, компьютерных программ для слабоуспевающих

Нужно обращать внимание на особые условия опроса для учащихся, испытывающих серьезные трудности в учении. Рекомендуется давать им больше времени для обдумывания ответов, помогать излагать контролируемое содержание учебного материала, используя алгоритмы ответов, план ответа, схемы, таблицы и плакаты.

В практике школы широко используются разного рода дополнительные занятия с отстающими учениками. Распространенность этой методики, хотя ее и справедливо критикуют за нерациональность, создание перегрузок и для ученика, и для учителя, объясняется тем, что она увеличивает количество времени для изучения материала. Этот способ оказывается единственным для тех учителей, которые не умеют использовать на уроках технологии дифференцированного обучения, индивидуализировать домашние задания.

На данном этапе технологии по предупреждению и преодолению неуспеваемости школьников можно применять методики взаимопомощи учеников в обучении, закрепляя за отстающими более сильных в учебе товарищей, можно использовать методику подготовки домашних заданий слабоуспевающими в школе, с помощью педагогов и товарищей.

В зависимости от причин отставания в учебе и неуспеваемости практическая работа учителя по ее преодолению может быть самой разнообразной. Но, какие бы методики и технологии преодоления отставания в учебе и неуспеваемости ни применялись, педагог всегда должен помнить о значении благожелательного отношения к отстающим в учебе детям. Учитель обязан быть с ними уравновешенным, терпимым, проявлять педагогический такт и веру в возможности преодоления учеником трудностей в обучении.

Зачастую при решении проблемы неуспеваемости педагог сталкивается с трудностями в реализации вышеназванных требований, так как неуспеваемость в учебе, как правило, сопрягается с возникновением таких явлений в педагогическом процессе, как трудновоспитуемость, девиантное и деликвентное (см. глоссарий) поведение подростков. Нарушения личностного развития и девиантное поведение детей являются причинами их трудновоспитуемости, а также симптомами-критериями их психической, социальной дезадаптации. Она находит свое внешнее проявление, в первую очередь, в отставании в учебе, в относительной и абсолютной неуспеваемости, хотя далеко не исчерпывается тем, что ученик не усваивает программу обучения (об этом мы будем говорить на практических занятиях, обсуждая реферат «Основные проблемы коррекционного воспитания»). В связи с этим готовность педагога к коррекционно-педагогической работе связывают не только и не столько с преодолением неуспеваемости (это лишь незначительная часть коррекционно-педагогической деятельности). По большому счету речь идет об организации системы специальных и общепедагогических мер, направленных на ослабление или преодоление недостатков психофизического развития и отклонений в поведении у детей и подростков. Воспитательно-коррекционная работа выступает составной частью учебно-воспитательного процесса, которая направлена на изменение познавательных возможностей ребенка, его эмоционально-волевой сферы и личностных качеств. Необходимость такой работы обусловлена уже тем, что личность ребенка изменяется и не всегда формируется по восходящей линии. Более того, временные психологические и социальные трудности, эмоциональные расстройства и нарушения поведения встречаются у многих детей, причем у детей не только из неблагополучных семей. Подростки, у которых отклонения в поведении носят затяжной и устойчивый характер, следовательно, искажают процесс их личностного развития, требуют особого внимания и педагогической поддержки со стороны педагогов, психологов, врачей, родителей.

**Контрольные вопросы и задания:**

Осмыслите понятия «отставание в учебе» и «неуспеваемость школьника». В чем проявляется их взаимосвязь и различия? Какой смысл вкладывается в понятие «преодоление неуспеваемости»?

Охарактеризуйте виды неуспеваемости. Для чего они разработаны в рамках решения проблемы школьной неуспеваемости?

Докажите, что неуспеваемость учащихся как педагогическая проблема рассматривается и решается в дидактическом, психологическом и медицинском аспектах.

Почему в педагогике разработаны типы неуспевающих школьников?

Проанализируйте разные подходы в педагогической теории и практике к определению причин школьной неуспеваемости. Составьте их обобщенную схему.

Охарактеризуйте основные этапы технологии предупреждения и преодоления неуспеваемости школьников.

В чем заключается смысл понятия «готовность учителя к коррекционно-педагогической деятельности»?

**Литература:**

Бабанский, Ю.К. Вопросы предупреждения неуспеваемости школьников / Ю.К. Бабанский. – Ростов-на-Дону, 1972.

Бударный, А.А. Об одной из возможностей преодоления второгодничества / А.А. Бударный, У.Д. Розенталь / Советская педагогика. – 1966. - № 7.

Дружинин, В.Н. Зависимость учебной успеваемости от уровней развития отдельных интеллектуальных способностей / В.Н. Дружинин / Психология общих способностей. 2-е изд. – СПб., 2000. – С. 262 – 264.

Гельмонт, А.М. О причинах неуспеваемости и путях ее преодоления / А.М. Гельмонт. – М., 1954.

Забрамская, С. Неуспеваемость как она есть / С. Забрамская, Ю. Костенкова / Школьный психолог: Приложение к газете «Первое сентября». – 2004. – № 45. – С. 27 – 29.

Илюхина, В. Материалы по предупреждению неуспеваемости учащихся / В. Илюхина / Начальная школа: Приложение к газете «Первое сентября». – 2006. – № 5. – С. 33 -35.

Кедярова, Р.Н. Психологические причины неуспеваемости и работа школы с педагогически запущенными учащимися: Из опыта работы / Р.Н. Кедярова / Социально-педагогическая работа. – 1999. – № 6. – С. 67 – 76.

Менчинская, Н.А. Пути предупреждения и преодоления неуспеваемости школьников / Н.А. Менчинская / Пути и средства достижения прочности знаний. – М., 1987.

Мурачковский, Н.И. Типы неуспевающих школьников / Н.И. Мурачковский / Психологические проблемы неуспеваемости школьников. – М., 1971.

Перминов, Л.М. Организация учебно-познавательной деятельности слабоуспевающих учеников / Л.М. Перминов / Советская педагогика. – 1982. – № 7. – С. 56 – 58.

Подласый, И.П. Какие бывают отстающие ученики / И.П. Подласый / Курс лекций по коррекционной педагогике: Учебник. – М.: ВЛАДОС, 2006. – С. 144 – 250.

Подласый, И.П. Коррекция неуспеваемости / И.П. Подласый / Курс лекций по коррекционной педагогике: Учебник. – М.: ВЛАДОС. 2006. – С. 259 – 264.

Подласый, И.П. Почему они плохо учатся: причины неуспеваемости школьников / И.П. Подласый / Курс лекций по коррекционной педагогике: Учебник. – М.: ВЛАДОС, 2006. – С. 236 – 244.

Славина, Л.С. Индивидуальный подход к неуспевающим и недисциплинированным школьникам / Л.С. Славина. – М., 1958.

Цетлин, В.С. Неуспеваемость школьников и ее предупреждение / В.С. Цетлин. – М., 1977.

Цетлин, В.С. Предупреждение неуспеваемости учащихся / В.С. Цетлин. – М.: Знание, 1980. – 80 с. (Новое в жизни, науке, технике. Серия «Педагогика и психология». – № 11).

Шевченко, С.Г. Проблемы школьной неуспеваемости в теории и практике обучения / С.Г. Шевченко / Коррекционно-развивающее обучение. – М., 1999. – С. 8 –

Тема II. 7. Информационные технологии в образовании

**Смена исторических эпох определяется сменой коммуникативных технологий…**

** Герберт Маршалл Маклюэн**

**План:**

Особенности организации компьютерного обучения.

Формы применения компьютера в педагогическом процессе.

Физиолого-гигиенические требования к взаимодействию учащихся с компьютером.

**Глоссарий:**

**1. ИТО (информационные технологии обучения) – **система научных и инженерных знаний, а также методов и средств, которая используется для создания, сбора, передачи, хранения и обработки учебной информации по предметам изучения;педагогическая технология, использующая специальные способы, программные и технические средства (кино, аудио- и видеосредства, компьютеры, телекоммуникационные сети) для работы с информацией.

**2. Новые информационные технологии (компьютерные технологии) – **технологии обучения, при помощи которых осуществляются процессы накопления, обработки, представления, передачи, использования информации с помощью электронных (компьютерных) средств.

**3. Знания (о предметной области) – **вся совокупность полезной информации и процедур, которые можно к ней применить, чтобы произвести новую информацию о предметной области.

**4. Информация (о предметной области) - ** любой вид сведений о предметах, фактах, понятиях предметной области.

**5. Предметная область – **совокупность объектов реального или предполагаемого мира, рассматриваемых в пределах данного контекста, который понимается как отдельное рассуждение, фрагмент научной теории или теория в целом и ограничивается рамками информационных технологий избранной области.

**6. Электронный учебник – **программный комплекс с учебными материалами и текстами по определенному предмету.

**7.1. Особенности организации компьютерного обучения. **В конце XX века человечество вступило в стадию развития, получившую название постиндустриальное или информационное общество, а тезис известного исследователя массовых коммуникаций Г.М. Маклюэна, приведенный в качестве эпиграфа к лекции, получил новое подтверждение. Информационные и коммуникационные технологии, по сути, расширяют границы таких фундаментальных понятий, как знание и язык.

Письменность, печатный станок, телефон, телевидение и, наконец, компьютер и сеть Internet – вот наиболее важные вехи эволюции в передаче, усвоении и поиске новых знаний.

Суждение «Мы живем в век информации и коммуникации» не совсем верно. Ведь и информация, и коммуникации были всегда, но постиндустриальное общество уникально тем, что его характеризует исключительно быстрое развитие информационных и коммуникационных технологий, а их возможности становятся беспрецедентными для развития человека, для эффективного решения многих профессиональных, экономических, социальных и бытовых проблем. С этой точки зрения речь идет и об изменении содержания образования, его методов, форм и средств.

В контексте такого понимания информационной культуры для становления и развития учителя как личности и профессионала необходимо приобщение к информационно-коммуникативным возможностям современных технологий, овладение информационной культурой. Это открывает ему и его ученикам путь к достижению одной из важнейших целей образования: от диалога людей и культур через выявление и развитие творческого потенциала личности прийти к взаимообогащению и продуктивному взаимодействию человеческих сообществ.

Современные информационные и коммуникационные технологии, созданные далеко не для нужд системы образования, ведут к коренным изменениям в образовании. Мы уже являемся свидетелями того, как система образования встраивается в мир компьютеров и Interneta, где уже прочно заняли свое место средства массовой информации, реклама, банковская система, торговля и т.д. Информационные технологии уже широко используются в школьном образовании, что требует от учителя знаний об этих технологиях и умений реализовывать их в педагогическом процессе.

Процесс и содержание среднего образования, обогащенные применением информационных технологий, обеспечивают формирование таких ключевых компетенций выпускника средней школы, как социальная, коммуникативная, информационная, когнитивная.

Реализация информационных технологий как одного их средств организации педагогического процесса позволяет:

значительно повысить уровень профессионального и общегуманитарного взаимодействия педагогов и обучаемых благодаря возможностям выполнения совместных образовательных проектов с помощью компьютера;

создать качественно новые условия для реализации творческого потенциала учащихся за счет расширения возможностей традиционных библиотек, учебных кабинетов, лабораторий благодаря доступу к электронным библиотекам и виртуальным лабораториям, к учебным и другим культурно и социально значимым ресурсам сети Internet;

повысить эффективность самостоятельной работы учеников с традиционными и электронными ресурсами благодаря компьютерным программам для самоконтроля и поддержке обратной связи с учителем;

реализовать разноуровневость и непрерывность образования, когда ученики смогут принимать активное участие в организации процесса обучения, выбирая курсы и материалы для изучения, самостоятельно изучать их на разных уровнях в соответствии со своими индивидуальными образовательными запросами.

Использование информационных технологий в педагогическом процессе общеобразовательной школы способствует достижению основной цели модернизации (обновления) образования – улучшению качества обучения, увеличению доступности образования, обеспечению условий для гармоничного развития отдельной личности и информационного общества в целом.

Говоря об информационной технологии, в одних случаях подразумевают определенное научное направление, в других – **конкретный способ работы с информацией: **это и совокупность знаний о способах и средствах работы с информационными ресурсами, и способ и средства сбора, обработки и передачи информации для получения новых сведений об изучаемом объекте. В каком-то смысле все педагогические технологии являются информационными, так как учебно-воспитательный процесс всегда сопровождается обменом информацией между педагогом и обучаемым. Но в современном понимании **информационная технология обучения (ИТО) – это педагогическая технология, использующая специальные способы, программные и технические средства (кино, аудио- и видеосредства, компьютеры, телекоммуникационные сети) для работы с информацией.**

Таким образом, под ИТО понимают педагогическую технологию для создания новых возможностей в организации учебно-познавательной деятельности обучаемых (преподавательской деятельности педагога); восприятия, осмысления, запоминания и применения знаний на практике учащимися (деятельности обучаемого), оценки и самооценки качества обучения и, безусловно, всестороннего развития личности обучаемого в ходе учебно-воспитательного процесса.

Наряду с ИТО часто используется понятие КТО (компьютерная технология обучения), однако эти взаимосвязанные понятие не тождественны. ИТО предполагает использование КТО как одно из возможных средств наряду с аудио- и видеоаппаратурой, проекторами и другими техническими средствами обучения. Кроме того, понимание роли компьютера как вычислительной машины (англ. computer – вычислитель) стало уже анахронизмом, поэтому сам термин «компьютерная (буквально – вычислительная) технология» выглядит сегодня устаревшим.

Исследования в области применения ИТО ведутся уже более сорока лет. Система образования всегда была открыта внедрению в учебный процесс информационных технологий. В учебных заведениях успешно применяются различные программные комплексы – как относительно доступные (текстовые и графические редакторы, средства для работы с таблицами и компьютерные презентации), так и сложные (системы программирования и управления базами данных, пакеты символьной математики и статистической обработки).

В то же время эти программные средства никогда не обеспечивали всех потребностей педагогов. Начиная с 60-х годов, в научных центрах и учебных заведениях США, Канады, Западной Европы, Австралии, Японии, СССР, а затем и в странах СНГ разработано большое количество специализированных компьютерных систем именно для нужд образования, ориентированных на поддержку разных сторон учебно-воспитательного процесса. Для этих ИТО в зарубежной практике принята следующая терминология:

CAI

Computer Aided Instructions

Компьютерное программированное обучение

CAL

Computer Aided Learning

Изучение с помощью компьютера

CBL

Computer Based Learning

Изучение на базе компьютера

CBT

Computer Based Training

Обучение на базе компьютера

CAA

Computer Aided Assessment

Оценивание с помощью компьютера

CMC

Computer Mediated Communication

Компьютерные коммуникации

В соответствии с этой классификацией в учебно-воспитательном процессе используются различные формы применения компьютера.

**7.2.Формы применения компьютера в педагогическом процессе. **Рассмотрим более детально формы применения компьютера в процессе обучения:

**Компьютерное программированное обучение – **технология, которая обеспечивает реализацию механизма программированного обучения с помощью соответствующих компьютерных программ.

**Изучение с помощью компьютера –** самостоятельная работа обучаемого по изучению нового учебного материала с помощью различных средств, в том числе и компьютера. Характер учебной деятельности, ее время не регламентируется. Изучение материала может осуществляться при поддержке набора инструкций, что составляет суть программированного обучения.

**Изучение на базе компьютера **отличается от предыдущей технологии тем, что в данной технологии предполагается использование преимущественно программных средств (они заложены в компьютере), в то время как в названной выше технологии используются также традиционные учебники, аудио- видеозаписи и т.п.

**Обучение на базе компьютера **подразумевает всевозможные формы предоставления информации обучаемому (с участием педагога и без него); по существу, оно пересекается с вышеназванными технологиями.

**Оценивание с помощью компьютера –** может представлять собой самостоятельную технологию обучения, однако на практике оно входит составным элементом в другие, поскольку любая организация учебно-познавательной деятельности предполагает наличие специальной системы оценки качества знаний. Применение информационных технологий для оценивания качества обучения дает целый ряд преимуществ перед проведением обычного контроля. Есть возможность для проведения централизованного контроля, контроль становится более объективным. Сегодня применяются контролирующие системы, состоящие из подсистем следующего назначения:

создание тестов (любых, в том числе для централизованного тестирования);

проведение тестирования (предъявление вопросов, обработка ответов);

мониторинг качества знаний (на протяжении изучения темы, учебной дисциплины).

**Компьютерные коммуникации –** обеспечивают и процесс организации учебно-познавательной деятельности, и обратную связь педагога с учащимися. Являются неотъемлемой частью всех вышеперечисленных технологий. Компьютерные коммуникации определяют возможности информационной образовательной среды отдельного учебного заведения, города, региона, страны. Поскольку реализация любой ИТО происходит именно в рамках информационной образовательной среды, то и средства, обеспечивающие аппаратную и программную поддержку этой образовательной технологии, не должны ограничиваться только лишь отдельным компьютером с установленной на нем программой. Все обстоит наоборот: программные средства ИТО и сами образовательные технологии встраиваются в качестве подсистемы в информационную образовательную среду.

Существуют две основные области применения ИТО в обучающей деятельности учителя. Первая из них – традиционное обучение, подкрепленное компьютером, иногда это называют компьютерной поддержкой. При этом соответствующим образом запрограммированный компьютер применяется для решения разнообразных дидактических задач:

Предъявление информации в разных формах (вербальной, наглядной, экспериментальной).

Формирование у школьников общеучебных и специальных умений и навыков по конкретным предметам.

Контроль, оценка и коррекция результатов обучения.

Организация индивидуального и группового обучения.

Управление процессом обучения.

Вторая область охватывает обучение, реализуемое с помощью компьютера. В этом случае компьютер выполняет функции банка педагогической информации: собирает, сохраняет в своей памяти и предоставляет в распоряжение учителя разнообразные данные об учащихся. Для учителя важны также те возможности, которые дает использование электронных средств управления базами данных для анализа и моделирования процессов обучения.

В настоящее время существует много компьютерных программ, разработанных для совершенствования учебного процесса, все они классифицируются по их назначению:

Автоматизированные системы обучения (АСО), компьютерные, электронные учебники.

Предметно-ориентированные среды (микромиры) – учебный пакет программ, который позволяет оперировать с объектами определенного класса. Ученик оперирует объектами среды, руководствуясь методическими указаниями в целях поставленной дидактической задачи.

Лабораторные практикумы – программы этого типа служат для проведения наблюдений, для их численного и графического представления и для исследования различных объектов на практике.

Тренажеры – служат для обработки и закрепления технических навыков при решении задач, выполнении упражнений; как правило, тренажеры включают следующие режимы – изучение теории, демонстрация примеров, работа с репетитором, самостоятельная работа, самоконтроль, контроль.

Контролирующие программы – предназначены для проверки и оценки качества знаний.

Справочные системы – предназначены для хранения и предъявления обучаемым разнообразной учебной информации справочного содержания.

Компьютерные игры – значительно обогащают учебный процесс, мотивируя и активизируя познавательную деятельность учеников.

Конкретные формы использования ИТО зависят от специфики предмета изучения, глубины его усвоения и сферы практического применения. Сфера применения компьютера в процессе изучения учебных предметов не ограничивается дисциплинами физико-математического цикла, компьютер позволяет на качественно новом уровне изучать и гуманитарные дисциплины. Большую роль в этом отыгрывают такие ИТО, как:

обучающие системы на базе мультимедиатехнологий (персональные компьютеры, видеотехника, накопители на оптических дисках);

средства телекоммуникаций (электронная почта, телеконференции и Интернет-конференции, локальные и региональные средства связи, сети обмена данными и т.д.);

электронные библиотеки, распределенные и централизованные издательские системы;

распределенные базы данных по отраслям знаний.

**7.3. Физиолого-гигиенические требования к взаимодействию учащихся с компьютером. **Практика широкого применения компьютеров показала, что существуют проблемы их негативного воздействия на здоровье человека: влияние электромагнитного излучения на организм, компьютерный зрительный синдром, возникновение физической усталости от длительного сидения за монитором и т.д. Сегодня психологи, педагоги и врачи обсуждают такую проблему как Интернет-зависимость среди подростков. Все эти проблемы достаточно актуальны, хотя и нечасто обсуждаются педагогической общественностью и в массовой печати.

За два последних десятилетия компьютеры вошли в жизнь человека настолько, что появилось понятие «персональный компьютер», который стал средством производства для миллионов людей, в том числе и средством обучения для учителя, средством учебно-познавательной деятельности для учащихся. Поэтому использование компьютеров на рабочем месте учащегося (и в домашней обстановке, и в школе) должно контролироваться и нормироваться, в том числе и по критериям эргономичности и безопасности. Тем более, что в школах зачастую далеко не всегда установлена техника последних моделей, соответствующая высоким стандартам электромагнитной и офтальмологической безопасности.

В настоящее время текущий и предупредительный контроль за безопасностью использования компьютеров в учебно-воспитательном процессе осуществляют службы санэпиднадзора. Ими установлены физиолого-гигиенические требования к взаимодействию учащихся с компьютером, знание которых необходимо каждому педагогу. Эти требования отражены в документе «Санитарные правила и нормы по безопасности работы на ПЭВМ», разработанном в 1996 году, однако многие правила пользованием компьютером на современном этапе уже устарели и разрабатывается новый документ, в котором правила требования к технике отделены от требований к рабочему месту и помещению, где можно устанавливать компьютер, разработаны новые правила о продолжительности по времени работы школьников с компьютерной техникой.

Выпуск более безопасных с точки зрения электромагнитного излучения компьютеров позволяет принять точку зрения А. Афанасьева: «Компьютеров не надо бояться, к ним, как и к другой технике, надо привыкать» [5, с. 53]. Если в прежней версии СанПиН (1996 г.) установлен предел: школьник не должен проводить на уроке за компьютером более 10 минут (такой предел времени считался безопасной нормой работы), то усовершенствованный компьютер позволяет современному учителю значительно увеличивать эту временную норму: от 10 – до 20-30 минут (в зависимости от возраста школьника). Следует отметить, что серьезные медицинские и технические исследования в данном направлении практически не проводились, требования определены приблизительно.

Однако, как считает специалист в области биофизики зрения Павел Зак [5, с. 53], длительная работа школьника за компьютером может привести к нарушению зрения, развитию близорукости и даже к косоглазию. «Компьютерной» специфики здесь нет – это результат работы с монитором на слишком близком расстоянии от глаз. Известный термин «компьютерный зрительный синдром» означает зрительное утомление, связанное с фиксацией взгляда, аккомодацией хрусталика и некоторыми другими процессами, которые не столь опасны для зрения, если работа школьника с компьютером отвечает требованиям использования его по времени и оптимального для сохранения зрения удаления монитора от глаз.

В МГУ на факультете психологии создана лаборатория «Психологические проблемы информатизации», в которой исследуется проблема Интернет-зависимости среди подростков. По мнению заведующего лабораторией А. Войскуновского, говорить об этом как о психическом отклонении у ребенка в результате взаимодействия с компьютером неправомерно. Чрезмерное увлечение Интернетом примерно у 10% несовершеннолетних пользователей скорее связано с отсутствием контроля со стороны родителей и педагогов, с социальными факторами, которые можно рассматривать как неудовлетворенность в других областях жизни. Подростку, считает ученый, проводящему слишком много времени в Сети, необходима не медицинская, а педагогическая помощь, в первую очередь, помощь, например, родителей, которые уделяют ему недостаточно времени и внимания. Психолог заявляет: «Интернет не нарушает коммуникативные связи между людьми, а видоизменяет их. Как, например, телефон изменил семейные отношения. Традиционные формы общения уступают место новым» [5, с. 52 - 53].

Требования к организации работы учащихся в Сети определяются как нормирование ее по времени и содержанию со стороны педагогов, создание режима работы школьника в Интернете.

В журнале «Основы безопасности жизнедеятельности» (- 2003, - № 3) в статье «Компьютер и здоровье ребенка» приводятся следующие конкретные правила безопасного взаимодействия детей с компьютером:

Компьютер следует располагать в углу или задней поверхностью к стене (с целью уменьшения низкочастотных электромагнитных излучений с боковых и задних его стенок).

В помещении, где используется компьютер, необходима ежедневная влажная уборка, поэтому пол в нем не следует закрывать паласом или ковром. Цель – сохранение физических характеристик воздуха. В частности, снижение на несколько градусов температуры и повышение влажности. Известно, что в помещении с работающим компьютером температура может повыситься до 26 – 27 градусов, относительная влажность – снижаться ниже нормы, то есть до 40 – 60 %, а содержание двуокиси углерода – увеличиваться.

До и после работы на компьютере следует протирать экран слегка увлажненной чистой тряпочкой или губкой с целью устранения ионизированной пыли на экране монитора, которая потом может вызвать першение в горле, кашель из-за повышенной сухости слизистых носоглотки.

Возле компьютеров желательно содержать кактусы, которые помогают снижать негативное влияние излучения на организм человека.

Помещение, где дети работают на компьютерах, следует чаще проветривать.

Переутомление мозга, глаз, рук и спины ребенка в процессе работы с компьютером нужно предупреждать. Для этого следует ограничить длительность работы, проводить в ее процессе гимнастику для глаз (офтальмотренаж), правильно обустроить рабочее место, использовать только качественные программы, соответствующие возрасту школьника. Это очень важно потому, что, как показали исследования, беспокойство, рассеянность, усталость начинают проявляться уже на 15 минуте работы ребенка на компьютере, а после 20 минут – у 25 % детей бывают зафиксированы неприятные явления как со стороны центральной нервной системы, так и со стороны зрительного аппарата, со стороны костно-мышечной системы. Нервно-эмоциональное и физическое напряжение работы школьников с компьютером значительно снижает их иммунитет. Особенно сильным является нервно-эмоциональное напряжение от игровых программ.

Специалисты предупреждают родителей и педагогов о том, что дети младшего и среднего школьного звена не должны взаимодействовать с компьютером более 20 минут, причем, чтобы сохранить физическое здоровье ребенка, это взаимодействие должно реализовываться только три раза в неделю (через день). Известно, что в семьях, где родители пренебрегают этими рекомендациями, дети просиживают за монитором не 20 минут три раза в неделю, а ежедневно и по многу часов со всеми вытекающими из этого негативными последствиями. В обязанности современных педагогов входит предупреждение подобных ситуаций.

Ни одна современная технология, в том числе и информационные технологии в системе образования, не может считаться нейтральной. Так или иначе, но мы должны быть готовы к тем изменениям, которые вносят в нашу жизнь ИТО, а не бояться их или, напротив, недооценивать. Проблема состоит не в том, чтобы полностью отрицать или безоговорочно принимать ИТО для реформирования, совершенствования системы образовании. Речь идет об определении их истинной роли и того места, которое им должно быть отведено.

Сущность современных информационных и коммуникационных технологий – в их универсальности и многофункциональности. Но при всех свои возможностях эти технологии предоставляют только средства, потенциально позволяющие сделать более эффективной деятельность человека. В том, как раскрыть этот потенциал именно для образовательного процесса, и состоит многоплановая проблема совершенствования образования на базе информационных технологий. Успешное ее решение будет способствовать повышению качества и степени доступности образования всех уровней – от школы до систем подготовки и переквалификации специалистов, интеграции национальной системы образования в научную, производственную, социально-культурную информационную инфраструктуру мирового сообщества.

**Контрольные вопросы и задания:**

В чем заключается сущность информационных технологий? Почему владение ими становится в настоящее время одним из важных профессиональных требований к учителю?

Какие информационные технологии применяются в современной школе, в образовательно-воспитательной системе?

Раскройте один из подходов к классификации ИТО.

**Литература:**

Апатова, Н.В. Информационные технологии в школьном образовании / Н.В. Апатова. – М., 1994.

Беспалько, В.П. Педагогика и прогрессивные технологии обучения / В.П. Беспалько. – М., 1995.

Компьютер и здоровье ребенка / Основы безопасности жизнедеятельности. – 2003. - № 3. – С. 16 – 17.

Машбиц, Е.И. Психолого-педагогические проблемы компьютерного обучения / Е.И. Машбиц. – М.: Педагогика, 1988.

Педагогические технологии: учеб. пособие для студентов пед. специальностей / [под ред. В.С. Кукушина]. – Ростов н/Д: Издательский центр «МарТ», 2002. – С. 46 – 65; 146 – 233; 258 – 305.

Петроченков, А. Персональный компьютер и здоровье школьников / А. Петроченков / Учитель. – 2002. – № 5. – С. 51 – 53.

Полат, Е.С. Новые педагогические и информационные технологии в системе образования. Учеб. пособие / Е.С. Полат, М.Ю. Бухаркина, М.В. Моисеева, А.Е. Петров. – М., 2001.

Прокопьев, И.И. Педагогика. Основы общей педагогики. Дидактика: учеб. пособие \ И.И. Прокопьев, Н.В. Михалкович. – Минск: ТертраСистемс, 2002. – 544 с. – С.469 – 485.

Роберт, И.В. Современные информационные технологии в образовании / И.В. Роберт. – М., 1994.


End file.
